The Deal
by Bleeding Writer
Summary: What happens when Raven falls into ice and Beastboy saves her?They get sick of course.But Beastboy makes a deal with Raven.What chaos will unleash? Full summary on my profile. BBXRAE Fanfic.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

A/N: Hello there again! I'm coming out with a new fanfiction! Yay! So yeah…first I like to thank azarethsgem, wishiwasbeastgirl, foreversilence, metrionzintos, juju92, Animay and addy of the bbrshine! I, thank you guys so much for role playing with me on this story. Okay enough of that…here is what the teen titans look like.

**BB: age 18. His hair grew out and hangs around his face. Sometimes it covers his eyes. His face and his body have matured. Also, his body has more muscles. His voice is deeper and has lost the squeakiness of it. He is 5'6'' now making him the second tallest in the group.**

**Robin: age 19. He still has his spiky hair style but it's starting to grow out more. Just like Beastboy, his face and body have matured. And he ties with Beastboy in height.**

**Cyborg: age 21. Still looks the same but the human side of his face looks like it matured. He is 6' 3''.**

**Starfire: age 19. Her body has developed more and her face has matured. Her hair is still at the same length. She is 5'4''**

**Raven: age 19. She let her hair grow out, so now it's as long as Starfire's. She puts it in a long French braid and lets two locks of hair fall in front of her face. Just as all the others, her face and body has matured. She has more of an hour glass figure than ever before. She is 5'3'' making her the shortest member of the team.**

**Well that's it…on with the story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a cold winter's afternoon in Jump City. The air was fresh and crisp. All was quiet (at least as quiet as a city during the holiday season can be) Until…

**BOOM!**

"MY GAMESTATION! Aaaah no, not my gamestation!"

Cyborg and Beastboy started to play video games right after breakfast and they didn't stop until it overloaded it causing it to explode. Starfire and Raven were in the common room when the console exploded. Starfire was quietly humming to herself as she made yet another Tameranian dish while Raven sat at the dining room table reading a book and sipping her tea with an ever occasional nibble on her croissant. They were quite shocked when the game system blew up. Both of them jumping several feet into the air. Just as the two had calmed down, another loud noise burst through causing the two girls to jump yet again. Robin ran into the common room ready and alert for anything and everything.

"What?!" he shouted as he surveyed the room from impending danger, "What was that?"

Placing a hand over her heart, Raven said, "Those two over there blew up their video game."

Putting his arms down out of defense mode, he simply said "oh" in response. He was somewhat looking forward to the danger.

Cyborg plopped on the couch, slightly depressed, "Now what are we going to do?"

Beastboy shrugged, "Any ideas?"

Everyone stayed silent for a moment, thinking. Or in Raven's case, just refusing to acknowledge the question.

Soon, Beastboy's ears perked up, "Hey, I've got one!"

Turning a page in her book, Raven said, "Beastboy has an idea? Never thought I'd live to see the day."

He gave her an angry glare and entertained the thought of replying to her comment. Deciding against it and continued on with his idea, "How about we go ice skating?"

"Beastboy that is a …"Cyborg started harshly, but then quickly letting the idea sink in his head, "good idea."

Robin looked at Starfire who was nodding her head enthusiastically. "Yes please! I would like to participate in the skating of the ice. Would you like to go Robin?"

Robin nodded his head, "Sure, Star."

Raven however said, "I'm not going."

They all turned to her and chimed out, "What? Why not? Come on, Raven, it'll be fun."

"No," she said, not even looking away from her book.

"Come on, Raven. Look, you don't even have to skate… you can watch or read on the bench and drink hot chocolate or something," Beastboy suggested, almost begging her. The others agreed and encouraged him on.

Starfire, as if on cue, walked up to Raven and said, "Please come with us. Because if we leave you here alone, I will not have a fun time knowing you are here alone… not having a good time."

She said it so innocently, to make Raven feel guilty. A few years ago, Starfire learned that she had that affect on people. _'I hate it when she makes me feel so guilty,'_ Raven thought. She sighed, "Fine, I'll go."

Everyone let a 'yes' through their teeth except Starfire who threw her hand up and cheered, "Glorious!" Soon they all scattered off to get their winter clothing on. Except Cyborg, of course. He just called the gamestation company and argued with them until they said that they'd get him a new one. After that was done, he got his coat, hat, scarf, and gloves from the coat closet and put them on. As soon as he was done, the others were dressed and ready.

Not long were they off.

**Chapter 1:**

**Ice Skating **

Soon, they arrived at the ice rink. The very private, not really known to tourists and most of the locals, ice rink. It was an actual lake most of the year. But when it started to get cold, it would freeze over and get hard enough to skate on. There was snow all around the rink, reflecting the lights that hung above it. There were two stands there. One stand was where people rent their skates and the other was where you got food and drinks. Even though, it wasn't well known, it did pretty well in the money area, much to everyone's surprise.

The Titans, except Raven and Cyborg (due to the fact that it's built in his feet), all rented their skates and laced them on. Once that was done, they got on the ice, except Raven. She simply sat on the bench, read her book, and drank her hot tea from her thermos. On the ice, Starfire was holding Robin's hand and was slowly going around the rink while talking, as most couples do. Cyborg was skating around the rink by himself along with Beastboy. However, Beastboy kept on looking at Raven.

_'Ask her to skate,'_ a voice said in his head.

_'What?'_ Beastboy asked.

_'I said "ask her to skate,'_ it replied.

_'She'll say no.'_

_'She says "no" many times. But about 65 of the time she does it, anyway. So go ask her!'_

_'Fine.'_

He skated over to her and sat down on the bench. Not even looking up, she said, "What do you want?"

He grinned, "I just wanted to find out if you wanted to give skating a try."

"Well, you just wasted 60 seconds of your life because no…I don't want to."

"Come on Raven…you look so bored over here alone."

"No, Beastboy."

"Oh, I get it…you can't skate, can you?"

This finally made her look at him, "You don't know what I can do."

Beastboy's grin grew wider, "Then, prove it. Show me, that you can skate."

"I don't need to prove you anything."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!

"No!"

"No."

"Yes, and that's final!"

Beastboy shrugged, "Suit yourself."

He quickly got up as she realized what she said, "Wait- I mean-!"

He interrupted her and said, "I'll go get you some skates." And with that he walked off…wobbling a little due to the skates on his feet. Raven groaned inwardly and sputtered out a few curse words for falling for his trick.

He soon came back with a pair of white skates in his hands. He sat down and handed them to her. She grumbled a little but she put them on her feet.

"Here let me lace them up for you," Beastboy said, trying to reach for her foot. Notice the word: "trying."

She swiped his hand away and said, "I can do it myself."

He put his hands up in quick defeat, not wanting to push her any further.

She finished lacing up her skates, quickly.

"You ready?" Beastboy asked. She just looked at him in a sly way and said, "Are you?"

She got up and made her way to the rink, leaving Beastboy sitting there, slightly shocked by her reaction. The others saw her get on the ice and quickly skated over to Beastboy.

"Uh BB… what did you say to her?" Cyborg asked, still watching Raven's every move.

"I pulled a 'bugs bunny' on her but I thought she was going to slap instead of this." They all nodded and turned their attention back to Raven.

_'Wow…it's been awhile since I did this last. I wonder…'_ she thought as all of the memories of her childhood flooded back to her.

She started to skate faster, getting enough speed to glide. She swerved from side to side, before turning so she can skate backwards. She went around the curve of the ice rink, just before she jumped into the air and did a triple axel. She stuck it and began to skate forward, passing her still shocked friends.

She skated to the middle of the rink and turned, swerved backwards for a moment. She soon stopped and skated forward, while picking up speed. When she got enough, she jumped in the air a little, quickly switching to just one skate and span. She put the other skate to the ground as she brought her arms up above her head, causing her spin faster. She crotched down, grabbing one skate and bringing it up off the ground a little.

Then, she grabbed her leg with her hand and stood, bringing her leg up straight above her head, causing her to slow down a bit. She soon let go of her leg and let it go back down to the ice. She span around little while longer before she turned to skate backwards again. She soon jumped up and did another triple axle. But this time, when she landed…the ice broke!

* * *

**A/N: Hello my pretties…here is the first chapter. YAY! Why did it take me so long? Because a lot of stuff happens to me and I end up not wanting to type this thing up, because I'm so tired. Sorry my peeps. Anyway…I hope you enjoy this chapter and again don't get on me about the ice skating details, those who know how to ice skate like that. I'm not an ice skater and I never really watch it anymore like I did when I was 5. So I'm sorry if I am wrong on a few things. Well that's all I have to say…R and R please…Peace!**

**Talim9**

**(Edited 7/16/13) A/N: So I said I would fix it, eventually when I started TSD and I did... a little. I merge the prologue and the first chapter together and added a few details. More edits to come.**

**Bleeding Writer**


	2. Freezing Danger

**Disclaimer: No I don't own them.**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Freezing Danger**

Raven fell into the water with a splash as the ice disbanded as far as it could. She quickly noticed her freezing underwater surroundings tried to teleport to the surface; but non-prevail. She couldn't concentrate because of the mind-numbing cold water. She soon felt a hand clasp around hers and looked up. Through the brown, icky water, she saw Beastboy trying his best to hang onto her and pull her back up.

He would try to change into an animal of some sort but he was afraid that the ice would break even more, causing both him and Raven more danger. He pulled and he pulled, but she was too heavy due to the layers of ice quickly coating her body.

Due to Raven's wet leather glove, Beastboy started to lose grip on her hand. The glove slipped off, but Beastboy quickly grabbed her wrist before she sunk deeper into the water. But because that was wet too, he lost his entire grasp on Raven. She sunk deeper into the cold, dirty, brown water, disappearing from all view.

"Oh shit!" Beastboy cursed as he started to get up, carefully. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg (who had left in the middle of Raven's performance for food) came back and skated to Beastboy. "Beastboy, where's Raven?" Robin asked. Beastboy looked back at him and stepped to the side, revealing the hole in the ice. A look of fear and panic was plastered on Beastboy's face. "Please don't tell me she's down there," Cyborg said, worriedly. "Then, I won't tell you," Beastboy said and looked back down at the hole, hoping he'll be able to see Raven. Snow began to fall silently from the sky.

* * *

Raven started to panic and swished around hoping to find the surface. Her skates made it difficult for her to do such a task. She realized this and she removed them as fast as she could, cutting herself in the process. After, she finally removed them; she swam up until she hit the solid ice.

* * *

"Raven!" Beastboy called, hoping she could hear him. He knew she can hold her breath for a long time but she's going to run out soon. "Where is she?" Starfire asked, looking around the ice floor. "I can't pick up her tracking device…the circuits might be frozen," Cyborg said.

Everyone started to panic and started to yell. All except Beastboy; he was quiet. He stood away from the panicking group and looked around slowly. His ears twitched from left to right as he listened. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sound.

**Thunk! Thunk! Thunk, thunk, thunk!**

He snapped his eyes opened and quickly turned his head towards the sound. He skated towards the sound and quickly got to his knees. He wiped the snow away revealing two hands; a gloved hand and a gray one. "Raven!" he yelled. He looked away from the hands onto the others, "She's over here!"

The others skated towards him but when they got there, the hands were gone. Looking down, Robin said, "Where is she?" Standing back up, Beastboy said, "I don't know… she was just here!" Looking over at her, Robin said, "Starfire, can you break through the ice?"

She nodded and punched the ice. It quickly cracked and broke into a huge hole. A hole that was big enough for a green polar bear to get in. "Beastboy, no, wait!" Robin called. But it was too late. Beastboy was already swimming deep into the dark, dirty, cold water.

* * *

The water was brown and icky. Particles of wood, leaves, and bits of pond scum floated in the water as he swam through. It stung Beastboy's eyes as he swam making it hard for him to see. He had to strain to see the dark, barely moving figure that was sinking further into the water. He swam faster, hoping it was Raven; it was. Her eyes were closed. Her mouth was open just a little and her body was limp.

He swam even faster towards her. He swam underneath her and turned back into his human form. He swooped her up in his arms as he swam back up to the surface. He swam up, but just like Raven, he hit the solid ice. He swam back down a little and turned into a killer whale, positioned Raven, carefully, on his flipper, and charged.

* * *

"Where are they?" Robin said, looking down. He was getting ready to jump in and look for the both of them. Whispering, aggressively to himself, Cyborg said, "Come on BB, show!"

All of a sudden, they heard the ice break apart behind them. They turned, to see a green killer whale jump into the air, quickly turning into a green man with a purple-headed, limp body in his arms.

He landed on the ground, being careful not to hurt Raven. He laid her down on the ground and checked her breathing, as the others skated over to him.

"Are you and friend Raven, okay?" Starfire asked as she walked off the ice onto the snow. Lifting his head up from her chest, he said, "I'm in a little pain. But Raven's not breathing!" Cyborg looked at his arm to see her vitals, "She has no pulse!"

'No! Come on Beastboy! Think! You can't lose her yet!' he thought. An idea popped into his mind and reacted to it almost instantly. He bended forward, pinched her nose, and let his lips touch hers. They were almost as cold as the freezing water.

'Come on, Raven!' he thought as he breathed into her. 'Remember, Raven!' he breathed again.

'Remember, how to breathe!' he breathed again.

'Remember, please!' he breathed again.

'You're not done yet!' and again.

'Don't give up on me!' and again.

'Not here! Not now! Not like this!' and again.

'Damnit Raven!' and again, for the last time.

_'REMEMBER HOW TO LIVE!!!' _

In an instant, Raven coughed. She couched as she got rid of the dirty, cold, lake water from her throat. After, it was all gone she wheezed as she breathed; trying to catch her breath.

"Raven, you're alive!" Beastboy cheered. Weakly, she responded, "I am?" Being as cheerful as she can, Starfire said, "Yes friend, Raven. I am most happy that you are safe!" Cyborg stepped up and said, "Me too…but we gotta get these two to the infirmary. Especially BB; He's nose is redder than Rudolph's."

* * *

**Read, enjoy, review please! Talk to yaz later my peeps! Peace!**

**talim9**


	3. Two Sick Titans

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I do own them?**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Two Sick Titans**

The drive to the infirmary was a loud one. Between coughs and sneezes and Cyborg yelling about not to get boogers on his leather seats, it was pretty loud. They finally, got there and treated Beastboy and Raven as fast as they could.

They were changed into warm and dry cloths, wrapped up in war, electric blankets, got shots (Just because they needed a check up anyway) and took various types of medicine (and Beastboy got a cast for his noses. " 'ow many more bills do I 'aved do doke down?" Beastboy said, in a very congested way. "Two more and then you're done," Robin said. "Duuube, you saib dat wid da snots," Beastboy whined. Robin held back his laughter as he handed Beastboy two more pills. He took them, hesitantly and said, "…Dank you."

The doors opened revealing Cyborg holding a tray with two bowls in his hands. "Alright, I got you two some soup to heat you up a little more," Cyborg said, placing a bowl on their trays. "As if da vlankets didn't 'elp alveady,' Beastboy said. Cyborg grinned as he rolled his eyes, "Ya should be grateful that you're still alive. I, even, touched your nasty tofu for your tofu chicken noodle soup. I made you the same thing, Raven, but without the tofu."

She nodded as if to say, "thanks," and started eating. Starfire came into the medical bay, all merrily and such as usual, "Friends, I hope you are feeling better now that you are eating the soup that I have made!"

Beastboy and Raven stopped eating and looked at her with wide eyes. They quickly turned their heads to Cyborg. He shook his head no and showed them the soup that she made. They swallowed the now warm soup that was in their mouths, in relief. Cyborg turned around and quickly dumped Star's soup into the biohazard waste and hid the bowls. "Yes, Starfider," Beastboy started, "we're veeling mushed bedder now."

"You two will have to stay away from any missions during the next few days," Robin stated. "Whad?" Beastboy said, before he sneezed. "You're sick. We can't afford to have you two fighting in battle when you're sick like this," Robin explained, "It's dangerous and you could get even sicker."

"No, I'm nod swayin' dat I wanna go to baddle," Beastboy sniffled, "I'm jusd sayin' dat vecaused I'm shocded." Robin stood there confused because he barely understood what Beastboy said. But he nodded his head as if he did, "Well, it's getting late. We should all get some sleep."

Heading for the door, Cyborg said, "You two try to get some sleep. And please no bloodshed or death." Both Beastboy and Raven rolled their eyes and nodded as if to say, "We'll try and goodnight." Soon, the three _healthy_ titans left the infirmary, saying for them two to call if they need something, before they left. Leaving the two _sick_ titans alone.

Raven grabbed a tissue for it's bow and blew her nose. After, she was done, she lifted her head up slowly and sniffed. "Ugh…I can't breathe," she said. "Well, ad leasd id's bedder dan a brogen nose," Beastboy replied.

Raven coughed, "It's what you get…for making me…ice skate. None of dis would have happened."

"Oh so you're sayin' id's my fauld?"

"Basically."

"I saved your life and you blame me for id?"

"If you had just let me…sit on the bench and watch you guys, like you said, then I… wouldn't have gotten on that ice and fallen through."

"You know you wanded too."

"No I didn't"

"Den, why'd you ged on da ice?"

She opened her mouth to say something but then, she shut it and thought for a moment. "Mmm-hmm, jusd whad I thoughd…bud seriously, where did you learn how to skade like dat?"

She shrugged, "It's gets pretty cold in Azareth…it's not you care or anything." Beastboy sat up and said, "Actually, I do. I mean- dat was amazin' of whad you did oud dare…excepd for pard where you fell in." Looking down at her sheets, she said, "It's what I get for having a little fun."

"Yeah," Beastboy started before he realized what she said, "Whoa…did you jusd say? You were 'aving fun?!"

Rolling her eyes, she put up her bowl, turned off her light and lied down in the bed. She turned in the bed so that her back was facing Beastboy. "Good night, Beastboy," she huffed. "uh-uh you're gonna dell me da truth Raben," he said.

No response.

He sighed as his ears drooped, "Goob nigh, Raben."

He put up his bowl, turned off his lamp and lied down in his be. Within his bed, he thought about Raven and trying to get to know her better and get closer. Maybe close enough for her to like him the way he likes her. And maybe use their time off to do so.

Starting from the moment he wakes up tomorrow…

**

* * *

****A/N: Wow…I'm soo happy about all the reviews I got for this story! Thank you I'm very, very, grateful! Please continue reviewing…it makes me smile and see that this story is worth updating! I'm truly sorry for taking so long though…I've been busy with acting class throughout this summer and I get really tired. I'm also sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Please forgive!!!Um…on the 15****th**** I'll be leaving for a canoe and kayaking camp for two weeks straight! So if I don't update before I leave it'll be a bit of awhile before I update again (like usual). But I also have to update my other story before I leave and I'm really busy the week before I leave. So yeah…I'm just letting you know. But while I'm gone please send review. Because if I come back and see a lot of reviews in my inbox, I'll be sooo happy and ignore my soreness, pain, and tiredness to update! I promise you that! Well that's all for now...please read, enjoy, review! 'Til next time! Peace!**

**talim9**


	4. Midnight

**Disclaimer: I don't own them! Nor do I own the little bit of song in this chapter (Which I have no idea what the song is called or who it's by)!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Midnight Moods**

Beastboy groggily opened his eyes to see, Raven, climbing out of her bed. He quickly fell back, "asleep," and watched her leave the room. When it was safe, he groaned as he looked at the clock. '5:03 A.M? She must wake up around this time every morning,' he thought.

He turned over in his bed and tried to fall back to, actual, sleep again. He may have said that he will find a way to woo her as soon as he woke up…but this is way too early. Until, he heard a soft, sweet voice, flowing through the dark halls. His eyes popped open as the sweet tunes touched his ears. 'Is that…Raven?' Beastboy thought. Well, that promise of him wooing her when he wakes up actually looks like it's going to happen now. Forgetting his tiredness of his body, he climbed out of bed and walked, silently, down the halls, heading for the common room. As he got closer, he heard the words more clearly. 'That doesn't sound like English. Must be Azarethian," he thought.

He silently and slowly opened the door, being sure not to startle her and make her stop singing. He walked into the common room and found Raven, looking out of the window, holding a cup of tea in her hands. The light of the moon was angled so perfectly on her that she appeared to be glowing. 'She is so beautiful,' Beastboy thought.

He journeyed a little closer, to get a better look at her. As he did this, Raven stopped singing and looked at the reflection of the window. "Hello Beastboy," she said, calmly. Beastboy jumped in surprise, "Oh…um, hi. How'd you know id was me?" She replied, "I saw your reflection." He scratched behind his head, nervously, "Oh righd…umm…was dat you? Singing-I mean."

Her eyes widened, "You-you heard that?" He looked at the ground, "Yeah…and I liked id." She gasped as a red tint grew upon her cheeks. Concerned he said, "Dib I say someding wrong?" She shook her head and looked at the ground, "No…it's just…I never got that response from anyone." Trying to look at her face, Beastboy said, "You didn't sing like dis in Japan."

"I wasn't really singing."

"Has anvone ever heard you sing like dat?"

She lifted her head up, "Other than you? My mentor, Azar.

"What did your mendor say?"

"She said that singing is a waste of time and precious air."

"Are you for real?"

"Do I look like Dolly Pardon's boobs? Yes, I'm for real. I wouldn't lie about something like this."

Beastboy chuckled, "Dat's funny."

"What?"

"Three dings…da Dolly Pardon's boobs joke…was funny. Second ding…I tink evervone, wheder you can sing or nod, should sing. Id's not a waste of dime, if you enjoy id. Now, do you enjoy singing?"

"I guess…it calms me down sometimes. Why do you care?"

"Because…I wanna know more aboud you. Is id a crime?"

Raven smiled a _Mona Lisa_ smile, hoping he wouldn't notice. But he did.

"No."

Beastboy smiled, somewhat nervously, "So…ah…whad were you singing?"

"Uh-um…it was ah…an Azarethian lullaby," she stuttered, as she thought, 'What is wrong with me?!' Moving his hand to the back of his head once again, he said, "Well, if id's…not too much to ask…could you sing id-in English- for me, please. I promise I won'd dell anyone."

A little surprised by this, she thought, 'Should I? He could be lying? He might laugh at me. Would he use this against me one day?' Many questions roamed through her head in what seemed like forever. But in actuality…it was thirty seconds.

_Taking each step,_

_Before looking for you._

_Asking for your hand,_

_Might be the hardest thing to do._

_I want to make it on my own,_

_But I know that I can't live without you by my side._

_I need your hand to hold me._

_I need your heart's guide._

_Don't leave me behind,_

_You're everything to me._

_Don't let go of me hand,_

_Because I want you to see._

Beastboy stood there with his face ridden with complete shock, as that last, sweet, angel-like note rang in his ears. Regaining a bit composure he said, "Dat was…beaudiful, Raven!" Raven's eyes widened in shock for a moment but she quickly recovered from it and said, "You're just saying that out of pity. I know I can't sing."

"No really," he said, quickly, "Da song was beaudiful; your voice is beaudiful! I'm nod saying id oud pidy…id's da druth! You have a gread singing voice and you shouldn't try to deny nor hide id."

Raven blushed and went to pull up the hood of her robe that she was wearing, to hide her face. Beastboy reached out and grabbed her wrist, gently, causing her to stop. She gasped and looked up at him. To see his gentle, soft, emerald green eyes looking into her eyes.

"Don't," he whispered, "you shouldn't hide your face eider."

As soon as he whispered that last word, Raven felt all flushed with fever. She had felt like the entire world just woke up and stared at her. She felt very uneasy and awkward, but yet, flattered and pleasant at the same time. She hesitated, but she let go of her hood, allowing if to fall back into its original place. She looked deeper into his eyes as he did the same with hers. However, he didn't let go of her wrist. Not that he wanted to. 'She has the prettiest eyes that I have ever seen. She is absolutely beautiful,' he thought.

"Beaudiful," he whispered, as he started to lean towards her. Being caught up in his eyes she leaned in, too, getting closer and closer to the other's lips. They were just centimeters away from each other, when her brain kicked in and backed away from him, making his hand leave her wrist. It also, broke the atmosphere of enchantment that had coursed through the air of the room.

Blushing, she stuttered, "Uh...um…ah…I-ah…I-got to go." And with that she scurried out of the room. Leaving Beastboy in the main room alone.

He just stood there replaying everything that just happened over and over again in his head. A smile crept on his face. For he had just learned something new about Raven and he figured out a way to get closer to her.

_In the infirmary…_

Raven was pacing back and forth thinking; loudly. "I can't believe I almost kissed him! I can't believe I almost kissed him! I can't believe he almost kissed me! Okay, Raven calm down…get a grip," She took a deep breath, "I can't do that to him… I don't want him to get hurt. And I can't…I won't…I don't want to get hurt again."

She felt tears burn underneath her eyes as they threatened to fall. She sniffled as she breathed in; remembering the last time her heart was broken. It wasn't supposed to hurt this bad still. It's been years since it happened. She should be over it by now. But she's not. At least, not fully. She breathed in deeply again, 'I will not fall for it again.'

* * *

**A/N: Hello my lovelies!!!! Guess what? I got so many reviews for this that I just had to update this story today! Pat yourselves on the back those who reviewed! I hope you enjoyed joy this chapter! And that's all I have to say. That's all for now…Peace!**

**talim9**


	5. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: You and I both know that I don't own it.**

**There shall be a lot of ****different types of typing styles in this chapter so here's you're guide line:**

"Blah"**- talking**

"_Blah"_**-voice(s) inside head talking**

'Blah'**-thoughts**

_"__Blah__"- _a title (i.e. a book, movie)

**That is all.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

**And so it Begins**

_The Next Day…_

Raven opened her eyes to the bright, glaring, yellow sun. She grimaced as she shut her eyes and turned away.

One of the worst things to wake up to is the sun burning your eyes out.

She brought her hands up to her eyes and gently rubbed them, before fluttering her eyes open. She looked over at Beastboy's bed, seeing him lying down on his side facing her.

'He's pretty cute like that,' she thought, 'wait…did I say cute? No, no, no…no, I didn't.'

She shook her head of the thought and got up from her bed. Not too long after Raven left, did Beastboy wake up.

'You gotta do this today Beastboy. You just have to time it right,' Beastboy disciplined himself, before getting out of bed.

Soon, Raven entered the common room, her usual skin-tight, blue leotard, and matching cape gone. But replaced with a gray tank top, dark blue jeans, and black socks. She walked over to the kitchen to make her morning tea, putting her book on the counter.

"Good morning," Cyborg said, as he cooked his bacon.

In complete monotone, she said, "for you."

Cyborg smirked, "Still a little sour from yesterday, huh?"

"You fall into freezing cold ice water, come very close to death and then, tell me how you feel the next morning," she snapped as she boiled her water.

"Hey at least you're dry and alive to see the morning," Cyborg pointed out. She shrugged in agreement as she leaned on the kitchen counter waiting for her tea.

The common room doors opened, Beastboy walking through them. His usual black and magenta with silver belt uniform was gone. And in it's place was a light brown t-shirt that had a squirrel holding a stick and a pile of nuts behind it and darker brown words that said, "Protect Your NUTS!" and some baggy denim jeans.

"Hey BB, how are ya feelin' today?" Cyborg asked.

Beastboy shrugged and said, "I'm feeling bedder. My nose 'n' my throad still hurts, dough."

Turning to Raven, Cyborg said, "At least he doesn't get an attitude 'bout it."

Raising an eyebrow, Raven said, "Cyborg, you should know by now, attitude is my thing." Cyborg smiles and turns back to his bacon.

When Raven's hot water whistled, the alarm went off. Robin ran into the room, Starfire not too far behind.

"It's Mumbo Jumbo in Sector 3! Titans Go! Beastboy, Raven you two stay here!" Robin ordered. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg (who turned off the stove, complaining about leaving his bacon) quickly ran out the door.

Leaving Beastboy and Raven…in the tower…totally alone.

Raven got her tea and her book and walked over to the couch. She sat down, after putting her tea on the coffee table and opened her book.

Beastboy went over to the refrigerator and grabbed an orange juice carton with the letter, "B," on it. He opened it and brought it up to his lips, before leaning his head back to drink. While he was doing this he kept his eyes on Raven.

'Time to put my plan into action,' he thought as he put the carton down.

He walked over to her, "Hey Raven, whatcha readin'?"

She looked at him for a moment before putting the book in front of his face.

"_The__Golden Compass_," he read.

Pulling it away from his face, Raven said, "Oh! So you can read."

"Ha-ha-ha. Very funny."

"You seem to think so."

"Well wid all da sarcasdic remarks, insults, and sharp quips, who wouldn't dink dat? Plus, you love to show everyvone how much I don't use my brain."

"Well, if you stop walking yourself into those traps, maybe I wouldn't do such things."

"Why do you always haved to argue wid me?"

"Because you bug me…ACHOO!"

"Well I'm sorry for tryin' to ged you to oben up and let m-us…know more aboud you."

"Why do you even bother?"

"Because I wand to and someone has to."

"You don't need to do anything."

"Yes I do! No one else will!"

"Because they know how to- Leave. Me. Alone."

"You don't need to be alone, Raven! I mean-you alwvays haved to dake da hard way for anyone to know more aboud you. Jusd once; jusd once dake da easy way. Withoud da sharp remarks, da insults, and/or da humiliation."

Raven was taken back by the outburst and more shocked that he stood up to her.

Beastboy breathed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed, "Raven, you shut us out. You know so much about us, inside and out, but we know so little about you. The reason why we try- the reason why _I _try so hard is because…"

_"Just say it! Just say that you like her!"_

"…because…we're friends," he couldn't say it…not at that moment,

"I just…want to know more about you. I'll make a deal with you. For this month…we'll learn more about each other. Everyday, we'll learn something new about the other. You learn about me and I'll learn about you. Fair enough?"

He stuck out his hand to shake expecting her to shake it.

Raven eyed his hand for a moment as she thought.

'If I did this…what could happen?'

"_Then he would know you!"_ cheered Happy.

_"He'll reject us…"_ whimpered Timid.

"_He'll see how evil we are and hate us!"_ yelled Rage in a…almost happy…way.

"_Just do it! Be brave and take on the challenge!" _said Brave.

"_He wants to know more about us…" _said Affection, dreamily.

"_Well there are a lot of things to consider in this sort of predicament…"_ Knowledge said while adjusts her glasses.

"_You want to understand him, right?"_ Wisdom spoke.

'Yes,' Raven responded.

"_And you want him to understand you?" _Wisdom said, softly.

'Yes but-.'

"_Then, what's the matter? All will be fine, Raven. Get to know him and see." _Wisdom said her voice fading away as Raven exited her mind.

"…Deal," she said, bringing out her hand to meet his.

They shook hands for a moment as Beastboy's grin grew, before they let go. They stayed quiet for a moment until…

"So…What's your full name?" Raven asked, awkwardly.

"Garfield Mark Logan…you?"

"Racheal Angelina Roth."

"Your name is Racheal?"

"Tell anyone and you'll be eating through a tube."

"…Hmm…how 'bout this? You don't make fun of my name and I won't say anything about yours? Deal?"

"…Deal. So how did you become green?"

"Well it all started…"

They went back and forth asking questions about each other. She asked a question; he answered. He asked her a question; she responded. At one point throughout all of this, they both took some Nyquil that they were instructed to take by Cyborg, but never stop asking each other questions. At another point, however, they both felt the effect of Nyquil around 12:30 A.M.

"Uh…wow…that must be a very hard mission they're on," Raven said, not hiding the fact that she's drugged.

Beastboy, just as equally drugged sighed, "Yeah…okay, your turn."

Raven yawned a little as sleep crept closer to her, "Only…two more questions. First…do y-you…mind if I…use you as a….pil…low?"

Leaning against the arm of the couch, he said, "Go ahead."

Ravens laid down on her side, inbetween his legs and rest her head and hand on his nicely chiseled chest. Unconsciously, Beastboy placed his right hand on Raven's waist.

Yes…Nyquil does things like that to you.

The hum of his beating heart and the warmth of his body, tempted Raven to sleep, but Beastboy reminded her of something before she fell into a pleasant slumber.

"Ugh…you have…ah…one more…question."

Raven popped her head up for a second. "Oh right," she said as she put her head back down on her "pillow" and let her eye lids fall, "Do you…really think…I'm…beautiful?"

Beastboy breathed in and out as he slowly fell to sleep, "Yes." Raven said nothing more than a, "Mmm," and fell into a deep sleep in Beastboy's arms, with him not too far behind.

* * *

**A/N: Here you guys go! I'm so sorry it took so long! But you already know that. But I posted this up a little sooner than what I had expected too, so that's a bit of a good thing. And to make up for it i threw in some BBXRAE fluff for you guys and I also told you the deal of this story...so yay!Um...I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope to update sooner this time around but Christmas is slowly coming up and... sigh ...is all I can say really. Anyway...that's all for now! Peace!**

**talim9**


	6. The Night Before

**Chapter 6:**

**The Night B****efore it ****Really**** Begins**

_Later on__ that night__…_

"Oh, man. That fight took a lot out of me. I barely have enough energy to get me to my room," Cyborg whined.

"Mumbo really pulled out all the stops seeing that there's only three of us," Robin said.

Tiredly, Starfire said, "At least, we were victorious."

"At least," Cyborg and Robin said together.

"Now let's go see the damage Raven has done to Beastboy," Cyborg said as the doors that lead into the common room came into sight.

The common room doors slid open and what they saw, ladies and gentlemen…blew their minds out of the water. What they had expected to see was the tower torn like a hurricane mixed with a wild fire and Beastboy hanging on the ceiling, unconscious, by his boxers.

But instead was they were met with the sight of Raven laying asleep on Beastboy, using his chest as a pillow and Beastboy's arm resting comfortably on her waist. The two looked quite peaceful snug together on the couch.

The three Titans stood in the door way. The eyes bugged out and their mouths hung open, in shock. Silence consumed them all. The only thing that was heard was the ever occasional pleasant sigh that erupted from the sleeping pair.

"Okay…am I the only one seeing this?" Robin asked, quietly.

Starfire and Cyborg shook their heads slowly.

"So…it seems that friend Beastboy and friend Raven are doing the 'getting along' and 'the bonding'?" Starfire asked, in a barely question form.

"Yeah…they're doing a lot of bonding, Starfire," Robin said, absent-mindedly.

"It can't be…Beastboy and Raven getting along is like…snow in Hell. It just doesn't happen!" Cyborg whispered.

"Well apparently it is happening," Robin said, "let's just go to bed. We're all tired and we need the sleep."

Starfire nodded and flow to the other door and excited. Robin started walking towards the door before realizing Cyborg wasn't following.

Cyborg slowly and silently, walked over to the sleeping pair and took a camera out of his secret compartment in his arm.

"Cyborg...what are you doing?" Robin whispered, loudly.

"I need to make sure I wasn't dreaming all this when I wake up tomorrow," Cyborg said, adjusting his camera. Getting it into the right position, Cyborg pressed the button and snapped the picture with a flash.

Both Beastboy and Raven flinched at the light but they did not wake up. Raven squirmed a little in Beastboy's arms but soon sighed and went back to her deep sleeping state.

Cyborg stood there completely still after the camera had flashed. But after he saw them go back to their peaceful positions they were once in, he sighed in relief.

"Okay Cy, you got your picture now let's get out of here before they wake up and Raven kills you and me in the process!" Robin whispered loudly.

Cyborg nodded as he tip-toed to Robin and scurried out of the room without waking the sleeping pair.

_Later on that morning…_

Raven slowly stirred awake a little disappointed, due to the medication that she took the previous night. She soon felt something move underneath her and something tug her stomach a little. She lifted her head up to see Beastboy sleeping peacefully underneath her. She looked down to see his arms wrapped around her body.

Her eyes widened in shock and laid there completely still for a moment. Slowly, she returned back into the real world. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply; she gently grabbed his right wrist and moved it off her. She took his left arm and gently removed it from around her body. She slowly got up from her lying position and sat up.

She got up from the couch and walked out of the room. She walked and walked, and as she walked her breath became shallower as she thought of the previous night. She soon stopped walking and started to pace instead.

"Okay…what the hell was that? How did we wind up like that?" she asked no one.

She thought a little deeper; trying to remember everything from the previous night. Then, her face quickly turned beet red, "Oh my goodness...that damn medicine! I should have known that medicine would have made me do something stupid. I hope he doesn't remember any of that."

Then, another memory ran into her head.

_"Do you really think that I'm beautiful?"_

_"Yes."_

"How dumb am I to ask him that question? Why did I ask that question?" I can't believe I asked him that question!" She growled at herself.

"I can't believe you are actually talking to yourself," a voice rung out.

Raven turned to see Robin standing in his doorway.

"You do know that talking to yourself is a sign of insanity?" Robin smirked.

"Oh yeah Robin, I'm insane beyond belief," Raven said, sarcastically.

"Well that would explain the scene between you and Beastboy earlier this morning…you guys looked mighty cozy on that couch," Robin smiled.

Raven looked at him with wide eyed as her face flushed, "You saw us?"

Robin nodded his head, "So did Star and Cy."

Her face got redder, "There's an explanation for it…we both took some Nyquil and we…somehow…ended up like that."

Robin chuckled at her embarrassment, "It's okay, Raven. And you need to calm down. You blew up my lamp in there."

"Sorry about that…it's just things."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I don't want to bother you."

"Come on Raven, with all the times I complained-."

"-Bitched."

"-Bitched…about Star. You wouldn't be a bother at all."

"…"

"So…what's wrong?"

"I-I just…can't …I don't-."

"Raven…you're not making sense."

"I know…" she sighed, while crossing her arms, "The 'Malchoir' incident."

Robin's eyes widened underneath his mask. He remembered that incident and the after effects. She didn't really talk to anyone after it and she swore to herself she wouldn't fall for anyone ever again.

"Raven…this is Beastboy we're talking about. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you and you know that. You shouldn't let one dumb guy create your judgment on all others. Even if he does, we got your back. Especially, me; I'll make him train so hard he's going to need an ambulance."

Raven smiled small and said, "Thanks Robin… you are really like a brother to me."

"That's why I got your back," he smiled, "But please do clear this up for me, do you like Beastboy?"

Raven sighed, "To be honest…I can't say really."

"Well if you figure you do like him…all hi have to say is …good luck with that."

"Thanks Robin. You're so good at this," Raven said sarcastically, "anyway, I'm going to go and let you sleep. See you later."

"See ya. Oh and by the way, knock next time instead of blow my lamp or some other object in there okay?'

"Will do, boy wonder."

Robin shook his head while smiling and walked back into his room, shutting the door behind him. Raven sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before heading back into the kitchen for her tea.

**A/N: Hello people! Sorry it took me so long to update and I'm not going to make up an excuse because no excuse is good enough for it being this late. I'm also sorry for its shortness and how there isn't any BB and Raven fluff to help make up for it. But at least we get an insight of how Raven and Robin's relationship is; which is a brother-sister relationship (sorry to all Rob and Rae fans). So that's about it. Next chapter will be longer ****and we go into day 1 of the deal. There is sure to be some fluff between BB and Rae for you guys okay. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Oh for all of those that read this, and if you do you're so sweet, kudos to you, ****I'm thinking about changing my screen name to either Bleeding my Words or Soul Writer, what do you guys think? Change it to one of those or keep my name the same? Well t****hat'****s all for now…Peace!**

**t****alim9**


	7. Day One I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 7:**

**Day One Part One**

The doors opened 'swooshed' open as Raven stepped through. She looked over to the couch. Beastboy still sleeping peacefully…or what seemed to be peaceful. She sighed in relief and headed for the kitchen. Placing her tea pot on the burner, she opened the cabinet doors and pulling out her tea for the morning.

She took out her mug and began to put her morning tea together. An herbal green tea bag, one slice of lemon, and three mint leaves. She finished putting it together and waited for the water to boil. She sighed as she turned to look at Beastboy.

His form sprawled across the couch, mouth agape, slightly. The way the light shone on him made him look very handsome.

She couldn't deny it…to herself. He was handsome. But will she ever admit it out loud?

Never.

She sighed and looked to the window as last night's memories floated through her head. One memory, specifically.

* * *

"_Do you really think I'm beautiful?"_

"_Yes."_

* * *

He thinks I'm beautiful, she thought. There was only one time did someone say she was beautiful. It was the same one who said it so he can woo her and use her for his advantage.

Beastboy would never do that to her or to anyone, right? Of course, right. But… she has been proven wrong before.

She jumped as the whistle of her tea pot screamed at her. She turned to the stove and turned off the burner, quickly, moving the pot to a cool burner.

She looked over at Beastboy and saw that he was no longer there. She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering where he was.

"Ya' know," she heard a voice say coming from beside her, "For someone who's so quiet, you are quite loud in the morning."

Raven jumped in surprise causing Beastboy to laugh slightly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you," he said, still smiling.

Calming down, she said, "You didn't. You just startled me."

He muttered a "whatever" as he breathed in the smell of her tea, trying to identify the ingredients.

"So," he began, "how are we going to do this?"

"Do what? The deal?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

He lazily scratched at his jaw, "Well, I have one in mind."

"Then, let's hear it," as she poured the water from her pot into her mug.

"Okay, how about every other day we do something that the other likes to do? And at the end of each day we tell whoever's day it was what we learned about them."

"Every day?"

"Yes, every day."

She thought about the idea. It did sound good, but everyday though? She bit her lip as Beastboy gazed upon her. They had only a month and he was going to get every tiny bit of information about her that he was allowed to get.

He wasn't obsessed with her…okay, maybe he's getting there, but he really, really liked her and he wanted to know more about her. So he studied her as much as he could.

"Okay, that sounds good," she said, pulling him out of his "studies."

He nodded, "Okay, then. So who's day today?"

"Well since I asked the last question last night…so, it should be you."

He nodded again, "But before we get into this, I think we need to create limits. I know you don't want to do a 24 hour session of video game playing."

She smirked, "Thank Azar, you know that much about me."

He smiled, "And I don't want to do a 24 hour session of meditation."

"I wouldn't make you do that. That's too intense for you. No offense," she said.

"None taken. So what are your boundaries?"

Raven thought for a moment, "Don't force me to eat tofu. I'll eat that in my own time. I'll play video games but not to an obsessive amount. That's all I can think about for right now. The rest you already do and it'll be hard to knock you off the bad habit."

He shrugged, "Then, it's done. My limits are the obsessive meditation hours. Don't force me to eat meat but you wouldn't do that because you're better than that. Going into your mirror which I don't think I have to worry about because you don't want me in your mind. And that's it."

"Done. So what are we doing first?" Raven said as she took a sip of her tea, "Video games, perhaps?"

Beastboy laughed, "Yeah sure, let's get that out of the way."

Raven grumbled as she followed him to the couch. He grabbed the controllers and turned on the brand new game station that Cyborg grabbed up the other day and installed.

"Hey it looks like no one has played it yet. Sweet, we can set up the new high score!" he said as he handed the controller to her.

She stared at it for a moment before sighing and placing her mug down. She took the controller from his hand. He smiled and sat down beside her, beginning the gaming session.

Throughout the entire thing, she was trying to figure out something she didn't know about him. Yeah, sure she could easily use her powers and find out for herself but then she would have cheated him. That was something she wasn't about to do.

As she learned and played the video games, she slowly began to realize, not only how addicting it was, but maybe the reason why he loved it. In the virtual world you can simply be the driver in the seat of a weird space ship of some sort, and you would, not only fell the thrill and the rush of it all, but the fear when you crash for a small moment.

And because of this, she didn't bring it to his attention. She figured that she could wait until the end of the day. There _were_ reasons for his actions…logical ones and she wanted to know as many as she could.

Before she knew it, two hours had passed and they had not stopped playing.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" they heard someone yell behind them. They paused the game and turned to a frozen shocked Cyborg. He looked at Beastboy. Then, at Raven and at the TV screen where a game was frozen still and did it again.

Then, he slowly stood up, shaking his head.

"I must be seeing things. I can't be fully charged or there must be some sort of bug in my system. I'm going back to my room and figure what the hell is wrong with me…" he mumbled to himself as he turned to walk out.

The doors closed when he finally left. Beastboy and Raven looked at each other as if to say, "Okay, that was awkward."

All of a sudden a weird grumble broke the silence. They looked down at Beastboy's stomach as he placed a hand on it.

"Looks like its breakfast time. How about some breakfast? I know you usually just drink tea in the morning but still you should try want I have for breakfast."

Raven gave a look like she was about to object, but Beastboy was three steps ahead.

"That doesn't have tofu or meat in it. I think you'll actually like it," he defended.

Raven thought for a moment whether or not it was a good idea. Coming to a decision she nodded.

He smiled as he stood up, offering a hand to her.

"Chef le Beastboy would love to cook for ze lovely mademoiselle Raven!" he said in a lously french accent. He took her hand and led her to the kitchen, completely forgetting about the paused game.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my Dealers! Aren't you glad I finally updated?! So am I! I got my writing curb back and I'm going to work it as hard as I can to keep up. Hopefully, I'll update sooner but you never know with me and my schedule nowadays. Anyway, no fluff here just a filler chapter really. The next one should be a bit fluffier but not by much. Next chapter will have part two of day one so it'll still be Beastboy's day. Don't worry I'm going to skip a few days because I can't come up with that many different activities for them to do. **

**Um…yeah if you check out my page you'll see that I'm thinking about a sequel and I need to see whether or not you guys want it or not because I'm already writing it. I'm trying to make that story a faster process than this one. So yes, I need you help on whether or not I should bother. We'll that's all for now…Talk to you guys later! Peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**


	8. Day One II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 8:**

**Day One Part Two**

Raven patiently sat at the counter waiting for Beastboy to finish making her breakfast. She reminding him several times that she did not want tofu and that she'll eat it in her own time. He would simply smile and nod. Why he did that, she'll never know.

He had his back towards her, blocking all her from seeing what he was making. He had already gotten the ingredients and tools he needed ready so that he wouldn't have to move around much. He, purposely, blocked her from seeing it. Yes, he was going to be at least two steps ahead of her this fine morning.

Coming to the end of his creation, he smirked as he put in the finishing touches.

Turning around, he said, "Voile! Breakfast is served."

He put a bowl full of sliced fruit, a plate of waffles with strawberries on top, and a pink little drink. She eyed the drink curious as to what it was.

Before she opened her mouth, he said, "It's an orange and raspberry smoothie. It has a sharp-sweet taste of raspberries and a nice little taste of oranges mix with yogurt. It's a creamy, almost like fruit heaven in a glass."

Her eyebrows perked in interest, "Just how did you come up with this drink?"

He turned around and grabbed something from the counter. He turned again to face her and held up a book.

"Juices and Smoothie recipe book," he said, simply, "It's really good for the vegetarian diet or any diet really. It keeps you fit and gives you some of the nutrients you need. Plus, it's delicious."

She nodded as she started to cut her waffles, "I never expected this from you. I thought you would secretly put tofu in my food."

She went to put the piece of waffle in her mouth when she stopped and looked down at it.

"No, Raven, I did not put tofu or soy in it," he said as he held up a box that said "Eggo" on it.

She mouthed an "Oh" before she put the food in her mouth. She gave a satisfied sighed as she continued on eating.

He smiled as he turned to making his breakfast. He was glad that he made enough noise so that she couldn't hear his stomach roar as it ached for food. Though it was his day, he saw it as a day to impress her. But he couldn't show too much at once.

It's going to be a long month, he thought.

Finishing making his food, he went to sit on the seat next to Raven. She was half way done when he joined her, enjoying the good meal. All of a sudden, she felt her nose tingle and burn. She put down her fork, knowing what was coming next. It was going to be a big one and there was a possibility that it would hurt. Her neck went back as her face started to twitch and her nose flared. Beastboy put down his fork and watched all of her movements. Oh yeah, he knew what was coming too.

She stopped moving as it got closer and closer. She took in a deep breath and…

"AAAACHOO!!"

She bent forward, her hand covering her nose, cringing in slight pain. Beastboy cringed too, not looking the sound at all.

"Ow," she said, nasally as she held her poor nose.

"It looked like it hurt. I was hoping I was wrong, though," Beastboy said, still cringing. He may have not gone through it but he felt her pain.

Then, he felt the sneeze coming up.

"Oh no," he said, in a yawning type of way. He pulled his head back, quickly. It was coming up faster than Raven's. He prepared his hand and put it on his face. This was going to be big and loud.

"**AAAAACHHOOO!!**"

He bent forward and held his nose, whimpering slightly.

"That one hurt?" she asked.

"Really bad," He crooked, "My nose is better, thanks to the animal DNA but it's not completely healed. So it still hurts."

Raven, surprisingly, could help but feel sorry for him. She went through the same thing, but it didn't hurt as much as it did him, thanks to his nose. The only reason why he broke his nose, in the first place was to save her.

"Do you want me to heal it all the way?" she asked.

His head turned to her, "Really?"

"Yes, really. You saved my life. It'll only be fair if I do something to repay you."

"You don't have to do that. You saved my life plenty of times in battle. So, I guess that takes you off the hook."

"Well, then as a friend. Friends help each other in need no matter what. So let me heal your nose."

"Raven, its fine it'll be okay by this afternoon."

"It can be okay right now if you let me heal it."

"I said that's-."

A mighty sneeze crept up so quickly, Beastboy even notice it until it was right there on the edge on his nose. His hand flew up to his nose, practically smacking himself, and sneezed.

"**AAACHHOOOOO!!"**

The stool rocked from one leg to the other, underneath him. He clutched his nose in pain, whimpering louder than the first time.

"Okay, heal my nose," he squeaked.

Raven nodded as she lifted his head up so that she can see his nose. It was bruised and it looked a little bent.

It looks better today than yesterday, she thought.

She lifted her other hand and placed it gently on his nose. Her hand glowed a blue aura as she began to heal it.

Beastboy couldn't take his eyes off of Raven as she did this. One hand underneath his chin and the other on his nose. Her scent hit him like a ton of bricks; Lilacs and Jasmine.

Pulling her hand away, her eyes looked to him.

"Better?" she asked.

She almost gasped at Beastboy. His soft emerald eyes looking at her as if she was the most beautiful and precious thing in the world. Like…how Robin looks at Starfire sometimes. The emotions he put off were overwhelming her that it took all of her power to control herself.

"Much," he said loud enough for her to hear.

They stayed like that for what had seemed like forever. Neither of the leaning or moving for that matter. The just stared at each other, breathing with each other.

Beastboy slowly raised his hand and hesitantly put it on her arm. He sighed as he pulled away from her, gently pushing her arm down back to her side. He cleared his throat.

"Thanks Raven. You saved me from…a lot of pain," he chuckled the last part.

She blinked as she snapped out of it.

"Uh…no problem."

Beastboy turned to his plate and started to eat again. He had to get through this month without doing that…or at least halfway through. He had to show her he was a man…not a boy.

The common doors opened revealing Robin and Starfire, holding hands.

"Morning guys," Beastboy said over his shoulder.

Starfire let go of Robin's hands and flew over to them.

"Morning of goodness to you too, friend Beastboy," she said happily, "And you, friend Raven!"

"Morning, Starfire," she mumbled as she stuck her fork into a piece of watermelon.

"I am so happy you and Beastboy are together, at last!" Starfire cheered as she floated.

Beastboy choked on his smoothie and Raven choked on her watermelon. Robin, on the other hand, tripped on the stairs, catching himself at the last moment.

"St-Starfire…" Raven choked.

"We aren't…we aren't together," Beastboy finished.

Starfire touched down with a confused looked on her face.

"But last night…you and Raven were-,"She said, confusingly.

"We were talking and we took some medicine that put us to sleep. That's all," he said, surprising himself. He wasn't sure if Raven was going to take this wrong or right.

Raven nodded, "Yeah Starfire, we're just friends. Friends that were really tired and heavily drugged last night."

Beastboy and Robin both let out a silent sigh when Starfire shrugged and dropped the subject. Robin knew Beastboy and Raven felt something for each other. They were just…too stubborn and shy to say anything.

After breakfast was done and Cyborg had rejoined the group still twitching about the "odd dream" he had about Beastboy and Raven playing video games. He swore up and down it would never happen…even if she was drugged. Beastboy and Raven gave up trying to convince him that it was real, in the end.

They left the common room and started to walk to their bedroom hall. Both of them were side by side with a nice bit of distance and silence between them. Beastboy despised the distance as well as the silence. But he knew what he had to do…which is to gradually move over next to her.

"So…?" he started.

"What are we doing for the rest of today?" she asked, quickly.

Beastboy was a tad bit surprised by the response but he answered, "Um…I don't know. Have you learned anything yet?"

Raven scrunched her face a little…very, very little but she did it.

"Yes…I suppose I have but I want to learn more. This entire day is for you to do whatever you can do while teaching me something about you. You should take the opportunity."

He put his hand behind his head, like he always did when he was nervous.

"Um…well, to be honest, I didn't think that far ahead."

"Finally, Beastboy has come back to earth today."

"What do you mean by that?"

Raven blinked not expecting the change of character. This was not her Beastboy, she noticed. This was someone else, someone foreign but oddly familiar.

"Oh it's nothing…really."

"Then, if it's nothing you should be able to say it."

"I don't talk about nothing."

"You did a moment ago when you said the comment," he said, moving up so he can block her from walking any further, "What is it?"

This was _defiantly_ not her Beastboy. This was someone who was smart. This was someone who knew how to trap her.

"Beastboy, I'm not in the mood. Now if you know what's good for you-?"

Beastboy crossed his arms over his chest, putting on a stern look on his face.

"Getting awfully worked up over nothing. Tell me what it is, Raven?"

No _way_ could this…_man…_standing before her could be Beastboy that she's known for years! This was a man…with green skin. He was mature and smart…and charming, in a way.

"Who are you?" she whispered, intentionally meaning for it to be a mental thought.

"Who am I?" he asked back, confused at the question.

She shook her head, "You're not the Beastboy I know. Not the one I grew up with. You're someone else and it's weird."

"In a good way or a bad way?" Beastboy asked.

"I don't know," she trailed, entering her own thoughts. Her eyes started to take in the physical being of him. This was the first time she really noticed _him._

He was taller. He actually leaned down to be at eye level with her. The shape and the muscular build of his arms and chest showed through his shirt. His eyes were so mature but with a childlike innocence sparkling behind. He grew into his face as well as his ears, making him look…incredibly handsome. He had the perfect jaw line, hands down. His hair was longer, giving him some edge.

_This was not her Beastboy_! Her Beastboy did not look so…Azar forbid she says this out loud…desirable! And with the personality to match? No, her Beastboy was not standing in front of her. This was…this was…

"Logan," she muttered as her eyes went into his.

His eyebrows furrowed, "Logan's my last name."

She blinked, forcing herself from the daze.

"Um uh, yeah I know," she stuttered, "It's just that…this you…isn't the one I know."

His eyebrow perked, "So wouldn't it be Garfield?"

"Yeah…but you said you hated the name. Besides you look more like a Logan."

He nodded as he turned moving back over to her side. They continued walking in silence until they reached Raven's door. Before she entered Beastboy turned to her.

"In about 30 minutes, I'm going to be back here and we'll do something else that I like to do. Okay?" he said.

She nodded and tried to enter her room again. But Beastboy stopped her again.

"You can call me Logan if you want. But only you're allowed to call me that," he said with a gently smile. He finally turned and walked down the hall to his room.

Raven watched him until he disappeared. She leaned against her door frame.

That's not her Beastboy at all!

She sighed and walked in her door, shutting it behind her. She decided to take a shower and headed for her bathroom. She took off her clothes, her mind still on Beastboy… no, not Beastboy; Logan. She turned on the water, getting it to the right temperature, and stepped in.

The warm water soothed her as it gently pattered against her pale skin and ran down it. She continued on washing herself and thinking about Logan.

He was not her Beastboy.

Then, another thought hit her.

Since when did she refer to Beastboy as _her_ Beastboy!

Logan, formerly known as Beastboy, paced his room after his five minute shower. He couldn't think of what they could do. They were both sick, slightly. They would both be ready for battle by tomorrow. But today…they were sick enough to stay in. So what could they do together inside the Tower?

They could swim.

No, no. Save that for another day, he thought.

They could run on the treadmills.

But we're still sick, he responded to the thought.

He could teach her how to cook.

Not a bad idea. Lord knows, she needs to for our sakes, he thought.

"Nah! Save it for later," he said out loud.

He thought and he puzzled. What in the world does he do inside the Tower that can have two people and teach one person about themselves?!

"AHA! I've got it!" he exclaimed as he scrambled around his room looking for what he needed…and some clothes.

* * *

**Knock, knock, knock!!**

Raven turned to her door, quickly slipping on her shirt.

She opened it to see an out of breath Logan at her door.

"We're gonna watch one of my favorite comedians, Jeff Dunham," he panted as he lifted up the DVD case.

Raven twitched slightly…somewhat regretting the deal. But she went along. She was a woman of her word after all.

The others were called out on a mission, so the two were in the Tower…alone…again. Beastboy popped in the DVD and let it play. He sat next to Raven as close as he knew she would allow.

Surprisingly enough, the ventriloquist comedian was actually pretty funny. She hardly laughed though. She didn't actually. She cracked a smile here and there but never did she laugh. Besides Logan was doing enough laughing for the both of them. He was having a ball with this comedian. He may have watched this ten times but it was still funny.

After it was done, Raven still wanted to learn more. He had five more hours left to burn. So he decided to take her to the game room. The one place she dreaded.

Awhile back, Cyborg and Logan were both thrown out of all the arcades. They made the little kids cry because they would play the games non-stop. Logan had also become a better video game player. He rarely won but the games would last for hours. The longest time a game was played was two days, straight. There wasn't a single mission call throughout it all.

Anyway, Cyborg built a game room; their personal arcade. He even put virtual bowling in there.

That was the game Beastboy decided to play with her, by the way. At first Raven didn't like it but as she got more points and get the hang of it, she…_enjoyed…_it.

They played the game, with Logan showing off every now and then. He was an expert on bowling and virtual bowling. He owned the game and he a damn proud too! But what made him prouder was that he had just taught Raven how to play and she was getting really high points.

Not as high as him but higher than anyone else on the team.

Next time we go bowling, I'm begging her to be on my team, he thought as he watched her play the game.

And then, he saw it. The once in a _lavender_ moon smile! The one where she was truly happy enough to smile where people can actually notice it. The one he craved to see every day since he first met her.

She looked at him and saw him staring with a soft smile on his face.

"What?" she asked, the smile faltering a little.

"Nothing. It's just…great to see you smile," he said gently before he turned to the game.

Raven's cheeks grew pink at the compliment.

Damn him, she thought as she turned back to her game.

Before they knew it, five hours had past. They skipped lunch and dinner but they didn't mind nor did they care. They weren't all that hungry, anyway.

Logan decided to walk Raven to her room so they could talk.

"Okay, so what did you learn?" he asked looking straight forward.

"Many things," she simply said.

"Could you elaborate please?"

_Elaborate?_ Since when do you say things like, _elaborate_? You are defiantly Logan, she thought.

"Um…you have two different people in you. One is Beastboy, the one I've known for years. And the other…is Logan, who confuses me," she answered, calmly. Even though she's terrified inside.

"Logan confuses you?" he said, his eyebrows furrowing down again, "How so?"

"By…being here. I'm not use to him. I'm used to Beastboy."

"Do you like Beastboy better?" he asked his twisting behind his back.

"It doesn't matter on what I like or don't like. I'm just…not used to it. And I will if Logan continues on sticking around," she said with her door in sight.

"Do you want him to?"

"Logan, it-."

Logan jumped in front of her and grabbed her arm. He got really close to her face, so that he knew he had her attention.

"Do you want him to?" he said in a serious but still gentle tone. His eyes burned her. She felt exposed and naked under his gazed. She let out a breath that she had been holding as she nodded.

"I need to hear it," he said in the same tone.

A shiver went up her spine. Logan was someone who wasn't afraid or intimidated by her. Logan was smart enough to trap her. Logan was delightfully terrifying.



"Yes, I want Logan around," she said, somewhat dazed. He relaxed as his hand let go of her arm. He nodded and moved so that she was at his side again.

"Anything else?" he asked as they started to walk again.

"I understand the point of video games, virtual bowling, and the reason why you like standup comedians," she said.

They both pretended that that moment didn't happen at all.

Logan laughed, "Oh really? What's the point?"

"Well video games you can be someone else for a moment in time and feel some of the things that you're character is feeling. Like the thrill of racing but the terror of crashing. Virtual bowling, you try to get the highest points you can and you get a sense of accomplishment when you get high points and/or score," She said.

"And the reason why I like standup comedians?" he said as he turned to face her.

They were at her door now. She slid open the door and walked into the doorway. She turned to face him.

"Because they tell the truth," she said before the door slide closed.

Logan smiled. She had learned.

"Day one complete."

**A/N: Yay! I updated! I bet you "dealers" are happy! I know I am. Yeah, I've been calling Beastboy Logan a lot but I like the name. And I like that she's the only one who calls him Logan. It fits him, doesn't it? Thank you to all of you who said I should do a sequel. I'm glad to hear that. The sequel won't be on here before I finish the first one. So don't worry. Oh and thank you to all of those who read my oneshot, ****The Secret Chase****. Last thanks you's are to those who give me suggestions on what I can do. I really do enjoy them and they help me out. I have a trillion things going on in my mind and I can't keep up. Ugh…this stupid too creative imagination! I hope you all like the story and please review. It is a ppreciated. Oh and if you're wondering on why I don't respond to you reviews is because all of you who review will be mentioned in the Acknowledge Credits at the end of this. I've saved all your reviews and I'll put your name down and how many time you reviewed. But the end is no where in sight for right now. Anyway, that's all I have to say. Talk to you guys later…Peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**


	9. Day Two I

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans!**

**Chapter 9:**

**Day Two Part One**

The morning came, spreading its warmth across Logan as his eyes opened. Today he had to learn about her. His chance to know her and study every little thing she does.

Okay…now I sound like a stalker, he thought. He shook his head.

"Shadowing. I'm shadowing her. Yeah, that sounds better. Less creepy," he muttered to himself. He got up from his bunk bed and down the latter to go to the shower.

It took him all of ten minutes to get in, get out, and into his room.

He quickly dried himself and lotioned his body, before looking for clothes. He picked out a gray T-shirt that had the Titans logo on it. Yes, he had his own merchandise. He picked up some black sweats and threw on his tennis shoes. He looked in the mirror for a moment, making sure his hair was the "Sexy just got out of bed" hair instead of the "Ew just got out of bed" hair.

Finishing his hair style, he walked out his room and headed for the kitchen where he hoped to see Raven.

Sure enough, Raven was there sipping her morning tea. She wore dark blue jeans and a long sleeved turtle neck sweater that fit her body just right.

She looked up, slightly surprised that he was awake.

"Tried to start the day without me, eh?" he said as he walked over.

She shook her head, "I was going to wake you after I finished my tea. I know you like to sleep in."

"Yes," he muttered as he stared down at the pot, "Thank goodness I remember how you make your morning tea."

Her eyebrow rose in curiosity, "You know my morning tea?"

"You use an herbal green tea bag, a slice of lemon, and mint leaves," he said, smiling, "Impressed?"

She thought on that, "More like, surprised."

He smiled, "I guess that'll do."

He looked over to the window, "So what are we doing today?"

"I was thinking about that," she said, slightly dazed.

She wasn't lying. She was thinking about it all last night. Thinking about one idea and forgetting it because of a new idea popped in her head or the idea wasn't the best thing to do at the current moment.

"Well, we're going to get meditating out of the way, just like you got video games out of the way yesterday. And we'll go from there," she said.

He nodded, "Okay. But I have a question."

"What is the question?" she retorted.

"Can I have some of your tea?" he said gesturing to the kettle.

She looked at him, confused as to why he would want it. But he just smiled and said, "Just like how you tried my food yesterday, I want to try your tea."

She nodded slowly and went to her kettle and turned the burner back on. She turned around and went to the cabinets and reached for the ingredients. Logan walked over to the same cabinets and reached for his mug that had a green bunny on it saying, "I LOVE COFFEE!!"

Raven almost gasped at the closeness between her and Logan. His stomach pressed against her back, trapping her in between him and the counter. His scent flooded her nose; pine and some sort of great smelling body wash.

He muttered a sorry after he let up off her. She sighed in both relief and slight disappointment.

Wait, no! You're not disappointed! You're just relieved and only relieved, she disciplined herself.

He moved away and placed the mug on the counter. Raven started to put it together. She cut a slice of lemon and placed it on the very bottom of the mug. Then, she put in the three mint leaves and the tea bag over it all.

Logan paid attention to exactly how she put it together.

You never know when this will come in handy, he thought.

She turned to her kettle and turned off the burner. She lifted the kettle up and poured the hot water into the mug, gracefully. She grabbed a spoon and pushed the tea bag a little. She stirred the water lightly before she took the spoon out and tapped it, lightly, against the mug. She put it back and went back to her tea.

"Enjoy," she said before she sipped her tea.

He reached for the mug and lifted it up to his lips. He blew first and swallowed the pale yellow liquid. He jerked a little. It was tart; very, very tart.

"It's a tea to alert the senses. It wakes your body up by the tart taste," Raven said with her back facing him.

"Ah," he said, in slight pain or disgust, "No wonder you're so awake in the morning."

He took another sip, jerking again from the taste. Even though it wasn't very good, there was something addicting about that tea.

Raven finished her tea and walked over to the sink, rinsing out her mug before putting it in the washer.

"Come on," she said as she walked out of the kitchen.

He quickly downed the tea, making his body twist and shake in an awkward way, and quickly rinsed it. Leaving it there, he quickly went after her. He followed her to the green room.

Some years back, Starfire had watched a home owner's TV show and saw the beautiful garden that one of the families on the show had. She quickly asked Robin for a garden of her own. He told her that it would have been impossible to do since they lived on sand and rocks. But he could not refuse her so he decided to make a green room so that she could have her garden.

The room was filled with many different indoor plants of all sizes and colors. The climate was perfectly tuned so that the plants would all be comfortable. They put a few benches and seats in the room just in case someone needed alone time or what have you. But the thing that made it most spectacular was the clear glass bullet proof wall they put in so the plants could have some sun. The view looked over the ocean blue water surrounding their home. Watching the waves from that angle was oddly peaceful. Raven had spent many hours in this room because of it.

The sun was rolling up from the sea, letting its golden morning beams pierce its way through the skies. Dismissing whatever was left of the night.

"Wow, great view," he commented.

She nodded, "Yeah, its nature at its best."

He smiled at her, "Couldn't have said it better than that."

She looked at him and flushed slightly. He was looking at her with those captivating eyes.

Dear Azar, why the eyes? She thought. She turned her head to escape the eyes and looked at the view. She cleared her throat before taking a seat on the ground.

"Get down into lotus position," she started as she moved into the sitting position.

He followed her movements.

"Close your eyes," she said.

He did what she said.

"Find your center and relax," she trailed as she started to find peace within herself.

When she found it, she started to chant her mantra. Her entire body relaxed as she began to forget the outside world.

Logan, on the other hand, wasn't as successful. He started to fidget and move about. He couldn't stand sitting still. He had to constantly be doing some sort of movement. He opened one of his eyes and looked over to Raven.

She looked so at peace; all at one with herself. Everything that he had no way of achieving, period. He opened the other eye and watched her.

The loose strands of her hair blew gracefully in the wind along with her cloak. He watched and listened to her as she said her mantra; very smooth like and with calming tone. Her scent flooded into his nose once again.

Oh God, how he loved her scent. It was the best scent he had ever smelled. It took over him, intoxicating him from the inside out. He closed his eyes and breathed her in, etching the smell in his mind and in his heart.

He opened his eyes again and sighed. She truly was a beauty. He turned to face forward and closed his eyes, attempting to meditate again.

He was successful this time…a little too successful. He had fallen asleep while he was in his mind and fell over to his side.

Raven opened her eyes and touched down gently on the ground. Her mind was clear now, meaning that she could go on with the day. She looked to her side to see Logan sprawled out of the ground asleep.

She went over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, she shook him.

"Logan," she called as she shook him back and forth.

No response.

"Logan, wake up," she said.

No response again.

"Logan!" She yelled.

Logan bolted awake and sat up, startled by the outburst. He looked at Raven for a second before he felt his stomach churn.

Suddenly, Logan stood up and ran for the bathroom which was a few doors down. Almost running into the sliding door, Logan fell to his knees, lurched forward into the toilet, and heaved up the contents of his stomach. This continued for about a minute or so when he finally finished.

Logan turned around and leaned against the tub with a groan.

"What happened to me?" he moaned.

He was quite dizzy from it all and seriously wanted to lie down.

"You travelled to deep into your mind and it caused you to get a little sick. It'll pass soon," she said. Raven had followed him when he ran off, looking green…er than usual.

He nodded and tried to get his nausea down.

"Did this happen to you?" he asked, straining a little.

"Yes," she said simply, "When I was a child and I was training. I threw up several times before I got the hang of it."

"And you put me through it? After knowing all of this would happen?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't think you would actually go that deep into your mind to the point where you would pass out and get sick," she replied.

He sighed in agreement. He didn't think he would be successful at all. He leaned his head back, letting his neck touch the cool of the tub.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"A bit sick but other than that I feel fine," he said.

"Okay, do you think you'll be okay in 15 minutes?" she inquired.

He shrugged, "Yeah, I should be good."

She nodded, "In 15 minutes, I'll meet you in the common room. Have your coat with you; we're going out on a walk."

"A walk?"

"Its 67 degrees outside, it'll be fine."

"Aren't we still sick?"

"A little. But it'll be okay. Do you know how many times I left the tower when I was still sick from a cold?"

"You've been sick?" he said in disbelief.

"Believe it or not, yes," she said as she rolled her eyes, "I just didn't let any of you guys know. I took care of it before you guys could notice."

"Well, now I feel like crap."

"Why?"

"Because that means I wasn't paying that much attention to you. If I did, I would have noticed."

"Logan, don't feel that way, please. I was the one who made sure you guys didn't know about it. This time it was impossible to pretend like everything was okay."

"Still I feel like crap. But it's whatever you say."

Logan sighed and slowly started to sit up, "In the common room?"

"See you there," she said before she walked to her room.

Like Logan said earlier, he was fine within 15 minutes. He walked through the common doors, seeing her there waiting for him. He smiled warmly at her and walked over. Raven nodded and turned when he reached her.

I learned a bit about her childhood and she got sick without us knowing a few times. What am I going to learn next? He thought.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my Dealers! I've updated once again! But have I done it once again? I don't know, you tell me by reviewing! I hope you like. Um…there's not much for me to say other than Read, Enjoy, and Review! That's all for now, talk to you guys later! Peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**


	10. Day Two II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Day Two Part Two**

What am I doing? Raven thought.

She and Logan have been walking for five minutes in silence now and things were getting more awkward by the second. Raven bit her bottom lip as she thought of something to do. Suddenly, a great idea came across her mind. She smiled inwardly and headed for her destination.

"So, what are we doing?" Logan asked. He had enough of the odd silence, so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Walking," she answered.

Not satisfied by the short answer, he said, "To where?"

"Somewhere," she answered shortly once again.

"This isn't fair. I told you everything that we were going to do," said the Changeling.

"That's you. I am more secretive than you are," her voice smiled.

He was amazed that she had that type of control over her voice. How she could sound like she was smiling but her face held no emotion at all? Maybe he would be able to learn?

Nah. No matter how long or how much time I spend with her, I will never learn how to do that, he thought.

He absentmindedly shook his head and let out a small chuckle. Raven looked at him as if to say something, but decided against it. She didn't want to know what was going on in that head of his. She was afraid to face the blissful horror that is Logan.

Silence settled around them once again, much to Logan's distaste. He bit his upper lip, thinking for something to say.

"So it's hard for me to learn anything if we're silent," he said, looking at her with hope. Hope to get out of the dreadful silence.

Raven resisted the urge to bite her lip as she thought.

"…What do you want to know?" said Raven, in a quiet voice.

"That's not what I mean, Rae," he sighed.

"Then what _do_ you mean?" she asked, "And don't call me, 'Rae.'"

He rolled his eyes, "I _mean, _talk to me. You can learn a lot about a person when you have a single conversation."

"Single conversation?" she said, looking at him, "Idle chatter, in other words."

He shook his head, "Yeah, yeah fine; idle chatter. You can learn a lot about a person through idle chatter, if that's what you want to call it."

Raven resumed her lip biting as she thought while Logan watched. After a moment, he pursed his lips. He gritted his teeth and let out an aggravated groan.

"Just talk to me, Raven!" he couldn't get why it was so hard. It's just talking, for Christ's sake!

"What do you want to talk about?" she said in response.

"Anything, everything, something," he said exasperatedly, "Just talk. _Anything_ but silence, please."

She smirked, "You can learn a lot about a person through silence, Logan."

"Don't you throw that line back at me, please," Logan said, firmly, "You know how I feel about being in silence."

"Do I?" she said simply.

"Yes you do or you should," he said lowly, no longer looking at her.

"Well I don't," she whispered but she knew he could hear her.

He sighed again, "Maybe that's something you'll learn, then."

She looked at him and noticed that his eyes were no longer...Beastboy's eyes. They were Logan's; focus, solid, serious, and -again- terrifyingly beautiful.

With every time she looked at him, she noticed how much he had grown. It astounded her, really. She lived with this man for who-knows-how-long, when all this time she thought he was a boy; a scrawny, spiky haired, green-skinned boy.

How long have I been out of it? She asked herself.

"And we're back in silence," he sighed, bringing her back to reality.

"Sorry, I was thinking," she murmured.

His lips pressed for a second, "About what?"

She shook her head, "Nothing and everything."

Logan chuckled, "Sometimes I wonder about what goes through your mind. But then I think about what happened when I _entered_ your mind. Then, I no longer want to know."

Raven smiled inwardly as she slowed down. She came to a tree and proceeded to sit down. Logan followed.

She leaned against the tree as she brought her knees to her chest. Logan decided to sit on the cold wet grass in front of her but off to the side.

They sat underneath an old, now sleeping, weeping willow in the city's park. It looked over the small field, the ocean, and the ever famous Titans Tower.

"Nice place," Logan commented as he looked at the view.

Wrapping her arms around her legs, "You should see it in late spring. It's gorgeous."

A smile tugged at Logan's lips, "You come here often?"

She nodded, "To think or to read."

"So this is where you go when you leave the tower?" Logan smiled.

"Sometimes," she said back, "Now don't come here every time I leave the tower."

"Okay, I'll do it _every other_ time," he joked…somewhat.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I use this place as an escape."

"What? Your room or the garden isn't doing it for you?"

"Sometimes my room isn't a place for peace," she said simply, "and sometimes it's good to get fresh air."

"What about the roof or the beach?"

"Many people come up to the roof to think and the beach is your spot. When I want peace I don't want to be where you go to think."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. He looked back at the view as he played absentmindedly with the grass beneath him.

Raven looked over to him. He was still Logan but now he's eyes were soft as a soft smile graced his lips. His hair blew gently with the wind, laying it across his eyes. The lids of his eyes blinking rapidly but gently, as to protect the emerald green eyes underneath.

Logan turned his head and looked to Raven, catching her gazing at him.

Their eyes locked right then.

Raven felt a lump quickly grow in her throat as her palms, even in the cold temperature of 43, grew sweaty. She hated this! Oh how she hated this! And yet…deep down inside, she craved it.

His gaze.

When his eyes locked with hers, she didn't know what to do. She was nervous yet she was confident. She wanted to run but she wanted to stay. She just…she just didn't know what to do!

Raven's bottom lip folded in only to have her teeth bite gently on it. Logan, who had been watching her eyes, looked down at her folding lip.

"Nervous, are you?" he softly said as he looked back at her eyes.

"Why would you say that?" she whispered not looking away for a second.

He pointed slightly at her lip, "Your lip. You bite it when you don't know what to do or what to say."

Breaking their gaze, she looked to the ground, slightly ashamed.

Another smile danced onto his lips, "I've learned _that_ about you. In silence, no less."

She looked up back at him only to be greeted by Logan's soft smile. She smiled with her eyes before she moved to stand. Logan also followed.

"Where are we going now?" He asked as wiped his hands against his pants.

"Somewhere," she shrugged as she turned to leave.

He smiled as he followed her. She was so secretive.

* * *

Their walking took them to a small little café called, _Poetry and Coffee._ The smell of coffee beans and crisp new books flooded Logan's nose as the door opened. It was small and quaint. Not like how he imagined Raven's café. He thought it would be darker…eerie really.

But it was not. It was very modern, somewhat homey. If it wasn't for the books all over the room and the dimmed lighting, he would think it was a kitchen with a dining room attached.

They walked over to a table and sat down.

"Is this the other place you come to for peace?" he asked.

"When I want peace but I don't want to exactly be alone, yes," Raven said with a sigh.

A waiter walked over.

"Oh hey Raven," he said with a kind smile, "How are you today?"

"Just dandy, I'll have my usual," she said, ignoring him completely.

The waiter looked longingly before he sighed and wrote it down before he turned to Logan. "And you?" he said in an "I don't care if you were to drop dead now" tone.

Logan looked at the menu, "Um…can I have the 'Prime Time Lime iced tea'?"

"You got it," he said unenthusiastically, as he jotted it down before he left.

"Interesting choice," she said.

"I just chose some ridiculous drink, didn't I?" he smiled.

"Let's just say...it needs a required taste," she said.

He nodded as he looked to waiter, "What's with him?"

"Hmm?"

"The waiter. What's with him?"

"Oh, Antoin? He just has a crush on me, that's all," she shrugged as if it was nothing.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows, "A crush? How long has he had a crush on you?"

"I don't know, I don't care. All I know is that he has one and that I told him, it's not going to happen," said Raven.

Logan snorted a bit, "Looks like you told him."

"Hey, sarcasm is my thing," she said, "Besides I know he's still trying. I just ignore him and do what I came here to do."

"Sometimes it takes more than that," he murmured as he looked at the waiter again.

Tall, dark, and handsome, were the words that would describe him. Honey colored eyes and a debonair smile would surely slay any girl where they stood. Logan loathed him instantly. And the fact the he liked Raven…

Let's just say, he's lucky he wasn't on the floor bleeding…badly.

The drinks soon came and surprisingly, Logan like his tea. Raven teased about the fact that he and the drink were both green. Logan didn't see the humor in it. He and Raven talked throughout it all about nothing but yet everything.



He observed her as the day turned to evening. With everything she did, he wondered why. He asked questions and jotted them down in his head, locking them in a mental drawer. She did mention that she was more secretive than he was. So he had to pay attention to learn anything.

They left the café and that _Antoin _character_, _and headed for the tower.

They walked side by side in silence again.

"I see you've gotten use to the silence," she said gently.

"No, I just learned to deal with it," he sighed, letting a puff of hot air dance with the cold.

"Why?" she asked.

He shrugged, "It's what you're comfortable in. I like to talk and you like the silence. And like you said earlier, you can learn a lot about a person in silence."

Raven's eyebrow perked, "And what did you learn?"

"Well let's see,' he said as he tried to recall today's events, "How _exactly_ you make your tea. Where you hang out and why. Um…what else? How you drink your tea…"

"How I drink it? How do I drink it?" Raven said, turning to him.

"Oh um," he shrugged again, "You drink in small sips and each time you put the drink down you sigh. You also close your eyes as if you're um…what's the word?"

"…Savoring?" she guessed.

He snapped his fingers, "Yes! As if you're savoring the taste. And um…your nose twitches slightly when you're finished with the sip before you open your eyes."

She looked at him as if he grew another head. "I do?" she asked.

"Yup, it's hard to see but you do it," he said rather smugly.

She looked forward, slightly amazed that he knew something about her that she didn't.

"Well," she started, "looks you've learned a lot from where I stand."

He smiled widely, doing a mental dance in his head.

"And hopefully, I'll learn more soon," said Logan.

They came to the point where they had to fly back to the tower and stopped.

"I'm going to meditate when we get in. So I guess this is good night," Raven said as she turned to him.

"Oh then, good night," Logan said meekly.

Raven was glad she wasn't confronted with the Logan from last night and quickly flew before he would make an appearance.

Logan watched her fly away from him. A soft smile reached his lips just like it did yesterday.

"Day two complete."

* * *

**A/N: Hello my Dealers! I know it's been a little while but I've updated once again. This chapter took me some time because I couldn't figure out what to do. Too many ideas are swimming in this head of mine, I can't figure out what to do. But I decide to struggle through it and this was created. Not that much fluff between the two but that's because he's trying to get to know her before he can try to woo her. But really while he's getting to know her, he **_**is **_**wooing her. So yeah…um…I'm so glad a lot of you liked and understood my Logan idea. I was somewhat scared that I would get so many of you saying, "Turn Beastboy back."But I didn't. Yay! As you can see there are hints of Beastboy in here and there will be more when he's with the others. But while he's with Raven…well you get it. Well that's all for now…(dude…I say that a lot) Peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**


	11. Day Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Day Seven**

It had been an interesting week for the pair. They were back on the field, so it made it harder for them to learn but they managed. Anyway, each day they spent hours together, trying to find something new. It could be something small, such as Logan had the odd habit of pulling at his ear for no reason. Or something a bit bigger like one of Raven's hobbies was knitting.

Today was Logan's turn.

So Raven waited in the common room like she did every morning for him. But for some odd reason, the others were up earlier than usual. Starfire and Robin walked in first.

"Morning of goodness to you, friend Raven," Starfire said happily, "How are you this glorious morn?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Uh, okay, I guess."

"Oh wonderful," she cheered as she flew over to the kitchen.

Raven looked to Robin and lipped, "Time of the month?"

He lipped back while nodding his head, "Oh yeah."

Raven nodded as she resisted the need to shudder. She really hated being around Starfire when she was on her period. She was always cheerier than usual making Raven feel like a kid who ate too much sugar.

She sipped her tea silently as Cyborg walked in.

"Mornin' guys," he said as he headed for the kitchen. Starfire greeted him and automatically, started to talk his cyborgtronic ear off.

Soon after, Robin turned his music on to a volume that will certainly make him deaf as time aged him to a gray and wrinkly state. As well as Cyborg began playing his video games, yelling and shouting at the TV screen, with Starfire still babbling to him, or more rather herself.

With Starfire's nonstop babbling, Cyborg's video games and constant yelling, and Robin's incredibly loud music, Raven began to get a rather large headache.

She looked at the time and saw it was five 'til noon. Raven huffed and got out of the room, heading for Logan's. She walked up to his door and knocked without a second thought.

"Logan," she called, "Logan, wake up."

No answer.

"Come on, Logan, let's get this day over and done with," she called again.

Still no answer.

"If you don't open this door, I'm going to bust it down," she threatened.

Still no answer.

She sighed in exasperation as she entered the code to open his door. The door slid open revealing his messiness of his room. She shook her head in disapproval. No matter how mature he got, he still was the sloppiest person she ever met. She looked up and saw to green limbs hanging out of his bed. He was on his stomach, mouth agape and snoring loudly.

No wonder why he couldn't hear her. He's snoring could wake the dead.

Raven walked over and reached for his hand. As soon as her fingers wrapped around his hand a shock ran through her body. Before she could gasp, Logan popped up from sleep and quickly fell over and off the bed. They both let out a small shriek of shock and surprise before they hit the floor.

Logan lifted up a little with a groan and looked down at Raven.

"You okay?" he said.

"I will be when you get off of my lungs," she strained to say.

He lifted up more so that she could breathe but didn't get from on top of her.

"Better?" he asked.

She sighed in relief, "Much."

They paused as the stared at each other.

Logan had landed on top of Raven, his arms on both sides of her. Raven on the other hand, was not only pinned under Logan but was sandwiched between him and his pile of clothes. Raven's shirt was raised a little above her belly button while Logan was in nothing but his boxers. His hair was askew from the tossing and turning he did throughout the night. Their midsections were touching making the position all the more awkward. If someone were to walk by on this scene, many ideas would come into mind.

They stayed there for awhile before Raven snapped out of it.

"Uh, I think we should get up now," she tried to say casually.

Logan shook his head a little as his mind came back to reality and complied. He stood up and helped her stand, the awkwardness not releasing its hold on them. They stared at each other once again.

Raven, who had never seen Logan with his shirt off, couldn't help but take a look at him. His chest was well chiseled and sculpted; hairless. He had a nice six pack. It looked as if you even tried to punch him there, it would feel like you were punching a rock. Around his belly bottom were black hairs that seemed to form a happy trail down to his…

No, don't you dare think that, she scolded herself.

Logan couldn't help but smirk as he watched her check him out.

"Stop, Raven, you're making me blush," he said, quite smugly.

She looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I know I'm hot but please stop trying to see me completely naked," he said cockily.

Raven scowled and she shoved him, "Don't flatter yourself, Logan."

She walked past him and didn't look back as he laughed. He just loved to push her buttons.

* * *

After Logan freshened himself for the day, he walked to Raven's room and apologized.

"I didn't really mean it, honest," he said, "It was a joke."

"Whatever, fine, I forgive you," she huffed, "So what are we doing today?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said, "Just like that? You forgive me just like that?"

"Apparently," she said, shortly.

"No, no, this doesn't feel right. You're still ticked about something," he replied.

"Why can't you accept my apology and take it?" she sighed.

"Because I know better," he replied as his arms folded across his chest.

She resisted sucking in a sharp breath as she watched the quick change from Beastboy to Logan in a second. She's seen it every day for the past week and she still couldn't get over it.

"I-it's nothing, okay?" she lied.

"I don't believe you," he said as he stepped closer to her.

She stood her ground, "Too bad."

"What's really bugging you, Raven?"

"It's nothing. Why don't you get it?"

He frowned as he stepped closer. He leaned down real close to her face so he could look her in the eye.

"Say that again," he said lowly.

Raven grew nervous and tried to maintain the image of her lie.

"It's nothing, Logan," she said through gritted teeth.

His brow furrowed more as his face hardened. His eyes searching for an answer underneath hers. His jaw locked before he grabbed her face and brought it closer to him.

Raven's heart raced as she was pulled closer to him. Her concentration on keeping her powers in line broke, causing a statue somewhere in her room to break. His breath tickled her skin and his scent flooded her nose; pizza, pine, and soap.

Logan clenched his jaw tighter before he huffed in frustration and released her face. He walked away and put his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose. He ran his hand down his face and sighed.

"Fine, whatever," he said, turning to her, "I'd just wish you stop lying to me."

Raven looked as if she was going to say something but he cut her off.

"Meet you in the garage in 15 minutes," he said as he walked away, "I need to blow off some steam."

Raven watched him walk away and sighed. She really didn't know how to deal with Logan.

15 minutes passed and she went down to the garage to find Logan.

She walked down and looked around for Logan but he was nowhere in sight.

"Logan?" she called.

An engine revved, shocking her slightly. She walked toward the sound of the engine. She came along side Logan's car, a silver with black racer strips Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, and looked inside.

Sure enough Logan was in it looking straight ahead and hands on the wheel. She opened the door and got in the car. She buckled up as she watched him. not once did he look at her. He opened 

the garage and pressed play on his iPod. The song "Diary of Jane," by Breaking Benjamin blasted into the car. He placed the car in drive and stepped on the gas.

He sped down the road, weaving in and out through the traffic of Jump City. His face so intense and so very focused on the road before him. Raven watched him as he drove, somewhat afraid of what he'll do. He suddenly stopped and put the car back in park. "Wicked Game," by H.I.M. was playing.

Raven looked away from him and noticed that they were in some forgotten parking lot of some sort.

"Logan, where are we?" Raven asked.

"Does it matter?" he said back his eyes closed shut.

She furrowed her brow, "Yes, I believe it does."

His jaw clenched a bit but soon let go and sighed.

"Maybe I brought you here to learn."

"Learn what?"

"This," and with that he turned the music and the car off. There was nothing but silence surrounding the two.

Raven looked around, unsure of his point.

"What?"

"Ssh," he hushed eyes still closed.

She shut her mouth and sat there, wondering. For awhile they heard nothing, not even the wind from outside. And as much as Raven liked silence…she was starting to by disturbed by it. She shifted uncomfortably in her sit. This did not go unnoticed by Logan.

"You see," he started, "This is why I hate silence. Especially if someone else is there with you."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. Raven looked back. They sat there watching each other silently breathing.

For the past few days, Raven noticed his eyes and a different characteristic of them. Every day there was more depth and wisdom to them. But this time that she now looked into them, she saw pain; unexplainable pain.

He finally, looked away and cut the engine on.

"I don't know about you but I could really go for some candy," he said as he switched gears.

20 minutes later, they arrived at candy store. The smell of sweet, sugary, entered their nose as they walked into the store.

"Ah, the only place where everyone's allowed to be a kid. Well, this place and Disneyland," Logan said.

"Let's just get your candy and go," Raven grumbled. She didn't see the propose of coming here.

Logan smiled and said, "You're not done learning."

"What could I possibly learn here?"

He smirked and said, "You'll find out."

He took her hand and led her further into the store. He began to look at the various different candies and grabbed little bags so he could put the treats in them. Raven watched him trying to find at least a single hint of what he was doing but she could find none. They went to the register and check out their, or rather his purchases. They walked outside for a little while before they found a nice little place to sit. Logan then covered her eyes.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Raven asked as she reached to pull his hand away.

"Chill Rae, I just wanna try something," he said back.

"Try what?" she said still trying to move his hands. When did he get so strong?

"Just trust me, okay?" he responded.

Raven huffed, "Why?"

"Because I know what I'm doing and because you know I wouldn't do anything bad to you," he said sincerely.

She heard the truth in his words as she slowly let her hand fall gently into her lap.

"Now open your mouth," he said.

She hesitantly opened her mouth for him. Logan smiled as he reached into one of his candy bags and pulled out a gummy worm. He placed it lightly against her lips. Her lips reached for it and grabbed it, chewing it in the process.

"Guess that candy," he said.

He felt Raven's brow move underneath his large green hand.

"What?"

"Guess that candy," he repeated as the smile on his face grew larger.

"No, Logan, no. I'm not playing this game," she said as she moved to get away.

"Come on, you're going to give up like that. Where's your sense of excitement?" he asked, moving his so that he still covered her eyes.

"Logan-," she started.

She heard him sigh, "For me?"

Though she couldn't see him, she imagined him looking at her with those sad eyes. His ears drooping to a centimeter or two and shoulder slumped. Looking as if she could give the answers to his prayers.

She sighed, "Um…gummy…something?"

He smiled, "You're close."

They continued the game, Logan doing it to Raven and Raven to him. They smiled and laughed a few times (Well, Logan was doing most of the smiling and did all of the laughing); having a grand old time. Until…

"There they are!" someone yelled. Logan and Raven both looked to where they heard the voices and saw camera men swarming towards them.

"Oh no," they said together before they grabbed their bags and ran. The paparazzi chanced them asking them various questions along the lines of:

"Is it true you guys are a couple?"

"Why have you and Raven spent so much time with each other for the past week?"

"How does it feel to be Jump City's next hottest couple?"

And thing of that nature.

Raven and Logan turned into a dead end alleyway where a black portal waited for them at the wall. They ran through, letting the portal close behind them as well as the hoard of paparazzi.

Logan was to first to exit the portal. He landed on his stomach, doing a complete face plant. He lifted himself up a little only to be pushed back down by Raven. She landed so that her stomach was pressed up against his back. They were underneath the tree Raven took him to for the second day of the deal.

Logan let out a groan of pain as the air flew out from his lungs.

Raven lifted herself up, "Are you okay?"

"I will be as soon as you stop pressing all your weight on my spine," he groaned.

Raven looked down and saw that her hand that she put most of her weight on was indeed on his spine.

"Oh, sorry, sorry," she said as she quickly moved off him.

He turned so that he could lie on his back and face her. She looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Better?" she said.

"Much," he whispered, "What's up with gravity and us today?"

She let a phantom smile land on her lips as she gazed at him.

He smiled back at her before he let out a deep breath.

"Damn paparazzi," he sighed as he looked up at the sky.

"My words exactly," she replied.

He looked back to her. Her eyes were soft and gentle as the gazed upon him. Her soft, light smile still laid upon her full lips. The wind blew, carrying her long locks in it. Gently caressing each strand of it. He grabbed a strand and held it there for awhile, examining it. How he long to put it against his lips and smell the fresh fragrance that is her. But he knew he couldn't; not yet, at least.

He soon let it go from his finger tips to the wind and looked back up to the sky.

"Did you learn anything?" he sighed.

Snapping out of the trance she was in, due to him grabbing her hair and looking at it, intensely, she nodded.

"What did ya learn?" he asked as he put his hands behind his head.

"Well, you snore loudly, you drool a lot, you have quick reflex reactions, and let's see…what else? Oh, you hate being lied to and um…you hate silence because it's nerve wrecking. You feel very alone when you're in silence. Almost like it's taunting you. And it's even worse when you have someone there because then you have the awkward feelings surrounding you."

He nodded his head, "What about the candy thing?"

"Not a damn thing," she said simply.

He laughed slightly, "That's just it. You weren't supposed to learn anything about me."

"But why did you say-?"

"Because sometimes you got to learn things about yourself, right?" he said. He lifted himself from off the ground and looked at her.

"I figured you started with something as simple as candy," he shrugged as he ran his fingers through his hair, shaking the dirt from it.

She looked at him in surprise and let out another smile.

"That was….thoughtful of you," she said.

He smiled back and said, "Thank you."

Day Seven complete.

**A/N: Hello there, Dealers. I bet you're wondering what happened to day three, day four, day five, and day six. They were not written. I'm not going to do every day of the month. That takes too long and it's too hard to think about. So I'm going to skip a few days here and there. Um…I hope you like this chapter. It's sucky, I know, but it was a bit rushed and a filler chapter. A lot of these days will be just filler chapters. But I'll make it up by adding some BBXRAE fluff in it. Please read and review. Well, that's all for now…Peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**


	12. Day Ten

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**(I don't own ****Inkheart****. I've never even read it either so I know nothing other than it's a book and it's turning into a movie.)**

**Chapter 12:**

**Day Ten**

Raven sighed before she placed the strawberry Twizzler in her mouth. It was her day and once again, she was waiting for Logan to show. Ever since that day that Logan introduced her to candy, she has come to find that she liked the piece of liquorish.

"Hey Raven, waiting for your date?" Cyborg teased.

Unfortunately, the damn press printed several articles of the two on a few of their outings so they were forced to explain to their friends.

Raven rolled her eyes, "He's not my date, Cyborg. If I have to tell you that one more time I will severely hurt you."

"I'm just teasing ya, Rae," he chuckled, "Don't have to get all serious about it. It's like you're tryin' not to like him."

"Ugh," she sighed in frustration, getting up from the couch and heading for the door, "I'm going to get out of here before I kill you. This is ridiculous."

"It's only as ridiculous as you let be," he called as she walked out the door.

Raven stormed down the hall towards Beastboy's room. She raised her hand to knock on the metal door when she heard a muffled voice from inside.

"Oh man, she's gonna kill me," he said, "Find…find…find clothes! Yes, clothes. Uh…this? No that's worn out. How about this? No that reeks. This one? Can I even fit it anymore? No time to figure that out. This? Yes, this one."

She heard shuffling of clothes and groans of rushed aggravation from inside the room. She could only imagine what was happening. She continued on listening.

"Okay," the voice sighed, "Got the shirt, got the pants. Do I want a belt? Uh…yes, yes more mature that way; less average American teenage boy. Big buckle or small? I like this one better but uh…shoot! I don't have time for this! I'm so late; she'll have my head on a platter for being this late again! Okay, big buckle. Uh…hair? Looks…looks okay, I guess. Alright, clothes, hair…shoes! Need shoes! Where are my black ones? There they are. Okay, shoes, clothes, hair…cell phone, communicator. Last, check out…looking good. Okay!"

The door suddenly opened and just as suddenly did Logan run into Raven. He quickly caught her and himself before they fell to the ground and steadied them. He leaned against the wall with one hand while the other was wrapped around her waist. For a moment, they just stared at each other in shock until they slowly moved out of the position they were in.

"Uh sorry about that Raven. I was in a rush to uh…see you, I guess," Logan said shyly, "I know I'm late but y'know me, I'm not a morning person."

"Yeah, I know. Um…" Raven blanked. Listening to him rush and then have the wind knocked out of her made her lose track of thought.

"Are you ready to go?" she said.

He nodded his head, "Yeah let's get day ten started."

Raven nodded as she fixed her clothes. She cleared her throat and with a serious look upon her face, she said, "Let's go."

And they did just that.

***

Raven pulled up to the parking space and placed the car in park before getting out. Logan looked around for a moment as he shut the car door. His eyes soon rested on the words "Jump City County Library." Instantly, he gulped.

"Uh...Raven," he said, uneasily, "What-? Why-? Huh?"

Raven smirked a little, "You're here to learn."

"But…it's the library. That should be for later, _much_ later, not now," Logan whined.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, it's happening now. Come on."

Logan whined again but followed her in anyway. They walked in and automatically Logan looked to the technology section. He was just about to make a break for it when Raven grabbed his arm, stopping him in his place.

"We're here for the books not the video games. We could've stayed at the Tower for that," she whispered. He opened his mouth to say something but she shushed him, "You're in a library."

He opened his mouth again but she shushed him once again. She let go of his arm and walked off towards the main desk with him following behind.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, he would like a library pass," she said.

Logan opened his mouth shaking his head a little but once again she silenced him. He growled and faced the mid-20 year old woman. She stared at them (or rather Logan) through her glasses before she nodded and went to make his library pass.

"This is messed up," Logan grumbled, causing Raven to laugh to herself.

After what seemed like hours he finally got one and off they went to the fantasy section. As soon as they turned into the section, Raven was already scanning the shelves. Logan sighed and took a seat at the end of the section. The one thing he had come to know about libraries was that they usually had really comfy chairs. He sat there for a moment and watched her search and search, picking a book here and there, before he groaned.

"I feel like Robin at the mall with Starfire. Just pick an outfit or in this case, a book and let's go," he said.

"You're here to learn," she said back, "What happened to your over-attentive kick you've been having?"

"It fled the country when I got here," he muttered as he looked onto the book self beside him. He traced his fingers across the spines of the various books until he reached an interesting book title.

"Inkheart," he muttered. He pulled the book from the shelf and looked at the cover. It was a reddish-pinkish color with fantasy like drawings over it. Curious, he opened the book and began to read the first paragraph.

Raven sighed as she added the seventh book to her pile.

I think that's enough for today. Now to figure out Logan, she thought as she turned to him. She was shocked, to say the least, at what she saw. Logan reading a book, an actual book and not just that a book that was a little more than 500 pages! She stared on for a moment, not believing the sight she was seeing. Thinking that in a matter of seconds she would find Logan sitting in the chair completely unconscious and dead to the world. But it never came. She shook her head and regained composure before she cleared her throat.

He looked up from the book and saw Raven standing not too far from him, looking at him as if she had been calling him repeatedly. He shut the book and put it back before standing up in front of her.

"You're ready to-?" he started.

"What were you reading?" she asked.

He paused for a moment, surprised at the tone of the reaction, "Um…Inkheart; do you know it?" he asked.

A smile crept onto her lips slightly, "Yes, I do. It's a good book for you to read. You should get it."

He smiled at her and shook his head, "Nah. I don't really like to read."

"I didn't get you a library card today for you to not use it," she said, "Get it and let's go."

He sighed knowing that resistance was futile. That and Raven decided to pick up the book with her powers and practically shoved it in his face. They walked to the front desk again where the librarian waited.

She smiled, "Did you find everything okay?"

Raven nodded and placed her books on the desk. The librarian nodded as she took her books, looking over at Logan.

"How about you sir; did you find everything okay?" she asked.

Logan nodded with a smile, "Yes, although I wasn't really looking. I just stumbled upon it."

"Well, I'm glad that you did. Inkheart is a really good book," she said optimistically.

He nodded again, "So I've heard."

She smiled and proceeded checking out Raven's books.

"You know, I didn't take you for a guy who likes to read books," she said softly.

He chuckled as he nudged Raven, "At least _someone_ knows it."

Looking up to him, she said, "It's a very nice look on you."

He muttered a thank you and smiled at her. Her cheeks grew red with blood as a rather persistent smile spread itself across her lips. Raven, on the other hand, stood there in between them watching the entire exchange. For some reason feelings of anger and resentment welled inside her- burning and festering within her.

"Excuse me, I would like to get out of here sometime today, if you don't mind," she interjected with a bitter tone.

The librarian quickly finished checking out her books and handed them off to her, catching the hint. Raven took her books and stepped aside for Logan to make his purchase. He handed the book to her, their finger tips brushing slightly. She smiled to herself, resisting the urge to blush.

"You know, I work here from two to four everyday except Sunday's," she said as she stamped his book, "I could show you some really good books for you to read."

"I'd like that," he said smiling.

She handed the book to him lingering a bit when he took it away from her. Raven groaned as she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the library (and away from her).

"Ow, okay Raven, I can walk on my own," Logan said as they walked out to the parking lot.

She let go of his arm and continued on her stride, not once looking back at him.

"Geez, what's your problem?" he asked, rubbing his arm. She had gripped his arm rather tightly.

"Nothing, I just didn't want to stand there while you chatted up with the librarian," she said in a tone that surprised her. She, herself, had no idea where or why these emotions were driving her but they were.

Logan sighed, "I was just being friendly."

"A little _too_ friendly, if you ask me," she retorted, still surprised about what she was saying.

"Oh come on, Raven," Logan groaned, "I was being polite. Is that a crime?"

Unlocking the car doors and climbing in, she said, "Polite isn't what I would use to describe _that_ situation."

He got in the car and faced her, "Well, I was. Besides what do you care?"

An idea suddenly hit him. His eyebrow perked up as a sly smile hit his lips and coy tone touched his tongue, "Are you…jealous?"

Her eyes widened. Jealous? Jealous?! Raven jealous of that? Was she? She looked at Logan, giving him an evil glare.

"I most certainly am not," she said, "In fact, you can go back in and see her for all I care."

All of a sudden, his door flew open and he was pushed, by some force, out the car. He landed on his butt with an, "Oof," before he looked up and saw the door shut. The car quickly started and backed up, leaving him behind. He quickly stood up and watched it, not believing a single moment of it.

Her mind raced as she exited the lot, Logan disappearing from her sight. She had no idea what came over her. It just happened as if someone was controlling her. And as much as she wanted to turn around, she didn't. She just kept on going.

***

After about standing there completely flabbergasted for five minutes, Logan finally snapped back in reality and headed home; completely miffed.

He walked into the common room, making quick note that Raven wasn't there and headed for her room. He walked up to her door and knocked on it.

"Raven," he said, calmly but sternly even though he was an inch away from being totally pissed off.

He heard a groan from inside the room, "What?"

"What the Hell was that back there?" he said, "You just freaked out and left me there not even looking back once, I bet."

"Just leave me alone, Logan."

"No, you left me there without a real reason. Now I want an explanation."

"Logan, I…I don't want to talk about it. Just go, please."

"Not until I get an explanation," he said, crossing his arms.

"Leave me alone!" she said. Her powers surrounded her door, causing him to back away.

He sighed and decided to go to the gym and release his anger there. He knew when to back off and leave her alone.

He, honestly, wanted to know why she freaked out on him like that. It was just so random for her.

Maybe, just maybe…she's starting to really like me, he thought with a small smile.

***

After a few hours in the gym and a few minutes in the shower, Logan decided to visit Raven again (he was dressed, of course) to see if she had calmed down. He rapped his fist on the door and waited for a reply.

"Yes?" he heard.

He cleared his throat, "Hi, um, Raven. It's me; are you…are you feeling better now?"

The door suddenly opened, causing Logan to jump back in shock. There, on her bed, was Raven hovering as she meditated.

"Come in," she said, without opening her eyes.

Logan sighed nervously, said a silent prayer and walked inside. The door shut behind him, scaring him a little. Logan looked around, waiting for her to say something but she didn't. She just sat there meditating. Logan began to walk around a little, checking out her room a little. Something interesting caught his eye and felt the urge to touch it. He raised his hand towards it as he leaned to get a closer look.

"Don't touch anything," he heard her say.

He snapped his hand back to his side and turned to face her. Her eyes were still closed. He raised his hand and waved it, to see if she could see him. He waved harder when she didn't respond. He moved closer to her and waved both of his arms as if he was trying to flag down a plane. He smiled when she didn't react. He did a "moose" face sticking his tongue out a little. When she didn't react to that, he started to do jazz hands and spirit fingers in her face, having way too much fun.

With his back turned to her, Raven said, "I think you should go audition for Broadway, Logan."

He yelped, stopping his entire performance, and turned back to face her. Raven lowered onto the bed and opened her eyes, a smirk creeping on her face.

"You'd be very good," she added.

He let out an awkward laugh and raised his hand to the back of his head, "You saw that?"

"I saw all of it," said Raven, "I was just waiting for the right moment to let you know."

He watched her as she gracefully moved off the bed and to her bookcase. Her steps were silent and soft, and she wouldn't step, she would glide across the floor. He watched as her arms swayed back and forth with every move she made. His eyes soon traveled to her swaying hips and watched how they swayed from side to side as if she was doing a secret dance of some sort. She walked up to the bookcase and stretched for a book. He felt the blood rushed to his cheeks, burning underneath his skin, as he imagined unmentionable things about her. He tugged at his collar, as if it was tight, and walked over to her. He grabbed the book she was reaching for and handed it to her, their fingers brushing a little. The hairs on his neck stood on ends for a moment as their skins collided.

"Why didn't you-," he squeaked. He cleared his throat, "Why didn't you use your powers to get that?"

She shrugged as she picked up another book from her nightstand, "Just because I have these powers doesn't mean I have to use them all the time. You know, how my powers can take a lot out of me. Even doing the simplest thing takes energy. So the less I use my powers, the…"

"…The more energy you have," Logan finished.

She nodded, "And the less I have to meditate."

"I thought you like meditating," he said with a smile.

"I do. But I don't have much time for that now that I have to hang out with you everyday," Raven said, "But I don't mind. I've come to find it's much better for me that way."

He nodded making a note of that in his head.

She held out one of the books to him, "Here, we're reading your book."

He walked over and took the library book she forced him to get. He chuckled, "You're gonna force me to read this book?"

She nodded, "At least, a few more pages of it."

He chuckled again as she took a seat on the bed. He looked around for a seat but found none. He could've sat on one of her trucks but he was afraid that she would yell at him, saying something like it was rare and old or something along those lines. So he stood there looking rather awkward.

"Aren't you going to seat down?" Raven asked.

He shrugged uneasily as he went to seat down on the floor. Then, he looked back up to her and smiled. Raven rolled her eyes, playfully, "You can sit on the bed."

His eyes perked up and his eyes suddenly gleamed with hope, "Really?"

Raven nodded, smiling inwardly. For the past few days, she was dealing with an over abundance of Logan, making it difficult for her to completely concentrate. It was nice to take a break every now and then.

"Yes, now tell me what page you left off. We'll read together," she said, raising the book to her face as Logan climbed on her bed.

As time dragged on, they got more involved with the story, every now and then Raven would stop and ask Logan a question about it, which brought them to a long discussion about various different parts of the book. They skipped dinner, not wanting to leave the conversation. As the day turned into night, the two began to drift off into slumber.

"Ugh…so tired," Logan sighed as he stretched out across the middle of her bed.

"Then, go to bed," she murmured, as she unconsciously shut her eyes. She turned to her side slightly and raised her fingers to her lavender tresses and twirled it between them, the book still open on her lap.

He sighed as he felt the plush of her bed, letting himself sink into it.

"I will. One more chapter?" he asked as his eyes started to drift back and forth from her to the back of his head.

She sighed loudly and nodded, "One…more…"

And with that she faded out with him following close behind.

***

The birds bide the sun good morning as it rose from below the ocean's horizon. The people of Jump City arose from their midnight snooze and began to face the day ahead. Just like two other Titans were just preparing to do.

Raven stirred with a soft breath, feeling warm and relaxed. Which was a tad bit surprising since she usually woke up with the feeling of dread within her. Her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the morning light that had made its way through her dark curtains. Her eyes rested upon her pillow first, lying a rather good distance away from her. And then, a green arm that came passed her head. Confused as to why it was there, she lifted her head up and traced it back to its' owner.

There Logan was; lying on his side with his arms sprawled out in front of him and around Raven. He was at the foot of her bed like he was the previous night. His left arm rested across her stomach, holding onto her a bit. His left leg overlapped hers, entangling them while the other stayed over with him. His stomach pressed lightly against her back as his nose rested right over her skin, giving her goose bumps all over. He sighed lightly and cuddled closer to her. She didn't know why but she smiled, enjoying the feel of him lying next to her. She leaned back down to continue lying with him but suddenly shot back up.

What am I doing?! She yelled mentally. She turned to him and shook his arm, easing him into wakefulness.

"Logan?" she called. She tried again, "Logan?"

"Mmm…" he groaned, his eyes still shut, "I don't wanna get up."

"Logan, wake up. You fell asleep in my room last night," she said.

"Last night?" he asked. His eyes busted open while memories flooded into his mind. Reminding him of where he was. He shot up, his arms coming from around her frame. Then, he laid back down on his back, clutching his right arm.

"Dude, my arm's asleep," he groaned while he waited for the blood to circulate. He pouted for a moment before he looked up at Raven, "I'm guessing I need to apologize for sleeping in here last night and uh…cuddling you."

Raven shook her head as she backed away from him. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her legs around them.

"No."

"Come on, tell the truth."

"No, you don't have too. I was the one who laid on your side."

"But I was the one who slept in here, uninvited, and creating the sides of the bed."

"Logan."

"What?"

She looked at him gently, "It's not your fault and you don't have to apologize. Call it pay back since I kicked you out the car yesterday."

"Which you never explained," he added.

She let out a half-hearted sighed and murmured an agreement to his statement.

"So…what was going on with you?" he asked.

Her eyes looked up to met his just as she opened her mouth to say something. But nothing came. She closed it once again and bit her lip, thinking about her answer before answering. Her feet rubbed against the each other as she thought.

She opened her mouth again and said, "I…don't really know what came over me. I just…it just... it just happened. I just thought about doing it and it happened."

"Do you think you're losing control?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No. It didn't feel like I was losing control but it also didn't feel like I was _in_ control either. It was so strange. It's like I'm steering but I'm sitting in the passenger seat. Do you get it?"

His brows furrowed as he shook his head, "No idea."

She snorted, "That makes two of us."

He snickered, "I can't believe you asked _me. _Of all people to ask, you asked me!"

She picked up her pillow and threw over to him as if to tell him to shut up.

He sighed as he looked up to the ceiling, "It's day 11."

"No, not yet. You haven't told me what you learned," Raven said.

He chuckled again, "Okay. You're like a watered- down Starfire at the mall when you go looking for books. You don't use your powers for everything anymore so that way it cuts down your meditation time. When you're comfortable you lie on your side and twirl your hair. When you get nervous or scared, curl up into a ball and let your feet rub against the other. Uh…what else is there? Oh and you have a really heavy head."

She fought the smile that ached under the skin of her lips. She nodded in approval, "Okay? That's all the physical aspects of me."

"You like books for close to the same reason as to why I love video games. You get lost in the pages, putting yourself in the characters spot and feeling a fraction of what they're feeling like, maybe more," said Logan.

She nodded again and said, "Now it's your day and now you may go and let me get ready."

He smiled as got up from the bed and walked out the door. He sprinted to his room and quickly threw off his shirt.

"Day ten complete."

* * *

**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! Sorry I'm late with this, Dealers. This chapter was really hard for me to do but I got through it. Anyway, this is it, it's kinda sucky but it's the best I could do. I wanted it done this year before Christmas and I did! Anyway, I'm already working on the next chapter, hopefully it'll be better. And that's all I have to say...Happy Holidays again, Peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**


	13. Day 15 I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 13:**

**Day 15 Part One**

"I am not doing that," she said sternly, "There is no way in Hell I'm going to be doing that."

"Well you don't have much of a choice. Remember our deal?" he said with a smug grin.

"Logan, I am not doing it. I'll sit and watch you do it. Perhaps take your score but I'm not doing it," she stubbornly said.

"That was not the deal." he fought back, "The deal was that you would do whatever I wanted on my day as long as it is reasonable. And this is reasonable."

"No it's not, it's pointless therefore not reasonable," she argued.

He sighed as he placed his finger and his thumb on the bridge of his nose, "You're impossible."

Today was Logan's day and it was one the more difficult days that they've had together. Day 14, however, is the one to beat. Raven dragged Logan into this book meeting with the author and when they called him out (for being the only guy there)…well, let's just say he said the wrong thing at the wrong place. Not only did they get kicked out but they were kicked out into fighting Plasmas, Cinderblock, Mumbo Jumbo, Dr. Light, and Control Freak. Basically, the night did not end well between the two.

Logan pulled his face out of his hand and looked up at the man behind the glass, neon lit counter.

"Two pairs. Size 11 for me and size six for her, please," he said to the man.

"You're wasting your money, Logan" she said, crossing her arms across her chest, "I am not going to do it. I am not putting on some over used smelly shoes and throwing a ball down the lane."

***

_Ten minutes later…_

"Why are we doing this again?" she said in a monotone voice.

"Because," he smiled as he finished tying his shoes, "Its fun."

He stood up and walked over to where their bowling balls sat and pick his up.

"Besides, you might learn something about me," he said as he walked up to the lane. He lifted the ball up to ready position and breathed. Releasing it he strode forward, swinging the ball back and then forward. He rolled the ball as he released the object and watched it go further away from him.

"The left! Go to the left," he yelled, tilting in the direction he wanted to go. As if it actually heard him, it curved to the left and hit the middle pin causing a ripple effect around it. They made a loud clashing noise as they were hit by the ball and each other, falling to the ground. Logan jumped up, his fists punching the air.

"YES!" he cheered as he faced Raven, "Your turn."

"I'm not doing this, Logan," she protested.

Logan groaned, "Not this again. Look it's just like virtual bowling, just a bigger area to play in."

"I'm also not required to wear these," she said as she raised her foot, looking at it in disgust.

"It's not that bad," he sighed, "Once you bowl you'll ignore those shoes."

"I, highly, doubt that," she pouted, slightly.

He sighed again, putting his face in his hands. He stayed like that for a little while not saying anything. Suddenly he lifted his head up from his hands and turned to her.

"Look I went to the library when it was evident that I didn't want to. I went into a book meeting that I defiantly didn't want to go to for good reason too. But I went. I went because you wanted me to and I complained very little. At least, compared to you, I complained _very_ little. And this is very petty. All I'm asking is for you bowl a round with me in shoes that aren't yours. So get off you high horse and deal!" he said agitated.

His eyes locked with hers, causing her to gasp. Serious, wise, strong, deep, and focused; the eyes of Logan. Letting out a shaky breath, Raven regained composure once more and got up. She picked up her bowling ball and did the same thing he did but different.

Instead of rolling the ball, she threw it causing to bounce a little and roll into the gutter. She sighed and turned around to face him and looked at him as if to say, "Happy?"

He smiled a bit and said, "You have another chance. Try again."

Which she did and the exact same thing happened again and again and again and again.

"Just like virtual bowling, huh?" she huffed. She was quite flustered that she was doing so horribly at the game when she was better at the other version of it.

He laughed, "Yeah, but that one has an upward slope so you have to throw it more. This one you have to roll. Watch me."

He picked up his ball and put it in the ready position.

"You have to focus and angle yourself so that the ball will hit the pins because it'll eventually curve. So if you ball curves to the left then position yourself to the right and vice versa," he said as he positioned himself closer to the right.

"Next," he mentored, "you've got to roll the ball. Not throw it. As you walk forward, pull your arm back and when you get ready to let go move it forward and _roll_ it. Watch."

He took a couple of deep breaths and step forward, demonstrating what he just told her. The ball rolled and rolled until it hit the pins, giving him another strike.

"See? That simple," he said as he turned to her, "Now you try."

She huffed again but got up and grabbed her ball. She did what she watched Logan do and still nothing changed.

She huffed louder, "This game is infuriating."

The sound of snickering hit her ear. She turned around and saw Logan with his hand over his mouth and his eyes clamped shut.

"Well I'm sure glad _somebody's_ getting amusement from this," she said sarcastically.

Calming down, Logan chuckled, "You did it wrong."

"I did not! I did exactly what you told me."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did!"

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did!"

"Yes, you did."

"No, I- oh I am not falling for _that_ again."

He laughed again at the silliness of it all causing Raven to let out a small giggle. His laughter was becoming unbelievably infectious every time she was with him.

He stood up walking over to her. He pointed to her ball, "Pick up the ball."

"No, no more," she replied.

"Come on, trust me," he said, causing Raven to look at him. He gave her a gentle smile, "I'll help you."

She looked at him for a moment before she did what he asked. She turned back towards the lane and waited.

He got behind her and placed one hand on her right wrist, which was attached to the hand holding the ball. The other one rested on her stomach, which wasn't necessary (but she didn't need to know that). His cheek rested against her hair, his lips right next to her ear.

"Okay," he whispered, sending her chills, "Position yourself."

"What are you doing?" she said as she sucked in a breath of air.

"I'm helping you. Now are you positioning yourself?" he said with a smile.

She moved slightly with Logan moving with her.

"Now step forward until you get to the line," he gently said. She did that, Logan tugged at her arm, gently and brought it back. She got to the line and stopped.

"Now put the ball down," he said, still guiding her. She did.

"Now roll the ball," he breathed.

She pulled the ball forward against the floor until her arm couldn't go any further. She let it leave her, causing it to roll. It rolled down the lane inching closer and closer to the pins. She slowly stood up straight and watched the ball go towards the middle pin and crash into it. As the ball pushed passed the pins they collapsed around them.

Logan slowly pulled away from her, not wanting to let go, and waited for her reaction. A smile twitched onto her face, feeling a sense of accomplishment. She looked over to Logan and said, "Thank you."

He smiled in response, "You're welcome. But you would have to play another game to beat me."

She smirked, "Another round after this?"

"If you're game," he said with a smirk.

"You're on."

They finished the game quickly and paid extra for another round. There were strikes and spares from both parties. Eventually, Logan won again but only by three points. By the time they were out the door, Robin called.

"Beastboy, Raven- where are you?" he said as his face fuzzed onto the small screen.

"Just coming out of Sugar Sweet Bowling. What's going on?" Logan said back, Raven peering over his shoulder.

"Cinder Block, Plasmus, Overload, and Kardiak are attacking the city all at the same time. We need you downtown right away," he said.

"We'll be there soon. Raven and Beastboy, over and out," Logan said before shutting the screen.

She sighed as she started to take off her shirt, revealing the top of her leotard, "When will these guys ever learn to stay in jail?"

He chuckled, "Hey you gotta admit, if they did learn, we'd all be out of a job."

Raven smiled a little, "They're still pain in the butts."

Logan laughed as he took of his own shirt.

***

The battle was long, tiring, and gruesome. Everyone walked out of it, or better yet, limped out of it with bruises, burns, and bumps, cuts and scrapes, and goop pouring out of their hair.

"Ugh…who created those destructive things?" Cyborg moaned.

"I don't know but if I ever find out, I'll kick them into next year," Robin responded in the same tone.

"Ugh, if my bones to speak they would be screaming," Logan said as he shuffled his way through the room.

"At least, we are victorious," Starfire said tiredly, "They are back where they belong and the city is safe once more."

"Yay for us," Raven muttered, sarcastically, "Maybe we should go out and celebrate."

This gave Logan an idea. Completely forgetting about his pain, he said, "That's not a bad idea Raven."

She looked up at him, "What?"

"How about we go out and do some karaoke? It'll be fun," he said, convincing everyone else into it, "I mean, we haven't gone out ever since…"

He looked at Raven for a moment and shuddered a little at the memory.

"Well, since. And it'll be nice for us to all do something," he added, "So who's in?"

They all looked at each other for a while before Cyborg shrugged, "Okay, I'm in."

"I shall join," added Starfire.

"Me too," Robin spoke.

"Alright, so everyone's going," Logan said with a smile.

"I didn't say I was going," Raven commented.

Logan shrugged, "You're coming, anyway. It's still my day."

Before she could say anything, Logan said, "So we leave out of here at eight?"

They all set a time when to meet back and left to get ready. In due time, they all crammed themselves into the red Volvo S40 and headed for downtown. The entire ride down however, Logan was smirking at her. He had a plan, alright; oh, that he did.

They found a parking place nearby the place and moved to get out of the car.

"Wait," Robin said, "We're going out in public where we could possibly humiliate ourselves. And we all know the press just loves it when they catch us doing something remotely scandalous. So…Cyborg."

"So, I made use these so that no one will recognize us," Cyborg said as he pulled various different pieces of jewelry from one of his secret compartments.

"Uh, this one," Cyborg said as he lifted a silver chained necklace with a green jewel hanging from it, "is Star's."

She smiled as she took it and put it on. In an instant, her hair went from burgundy red to orangey red. Her eyes and her eyebrows became normal and her skin went from orange to a bronze tan.

She looked down at herself for a moment before she looked up and smiled, "I am…human."

She looked over to Robin, "How do I look?"

He smiled, "Fantastic. But you've always looked that way."

She blushed and giggled at her boyfriend's compliment as all the other occupants in the car lowly groaned in disgust.

Cyborg continued, "Okay, um…this one is yours Beastboy."

Logan took the silver piece of jewelry from his friend's hand. It was a silver chained bracelet that seemed to just slip on as opposed to link together to put on. Logan slipped up to his wrist and just like Starfire, he changed looks.

His hair was blonde and his eyes were blue. The pigmentation of his skin changed from green to more of an olive tone. His ears became normal and his fangs were toned down a notch. He looked down at himself like Starfire had done and said, "How do I look?"

Cyborg shrugged, "Blonde, which explains a lot (A/N: No offense to anyone who's a blonde. It's just for the sake of the story. Please, don't be mad)."

He turned back to his hand and pulled out a chain, which belonged to him. He put it on and was instantly changed back into his normal self. And then, he pulled out a ring, "Raven, this is yours."

She took it and slipped it onto her finger.

Her hair became brown almost black. Her eyes the bluest blue you've ever seen. Her pale skin became less pale but was still…well, pale. She was one of the second most beautiful sight Logan had ever laid his eyes on.

"Can we get this night over with?" she said as she opened the car door and exited. She didn't care for her looks and she didn't want to find out what she looked like normal.

The others soon followed behind her. One of them with a very interesting plan in mind.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Whether you celebrate Christmas or not, I hope you're having a good one. Anyway, I have no life, so I decided to type up this. I think it's better than the last one but I'll leave that for you to judge. Um...I've decided to make two parts of this day because I still have to figure out how this is going to play off and plus, I want you to yearn for more. I know, I'm cruel but I've given you two chapters this month so...yeah. Don't know where I was going with that. Anywho, I hope you Dealers enjoy this chapter and your holidays no matter what you celebrate, if you celebrate. Well that's all I have to say...Merry Christmas, Peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**


	14. Day 15 II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the songs mentioned.**

**Chapter 14:**

**Day 15 Part Two**

They all came in and sat down, watching the amateur performers sing their hearts out. They ordered a few drinks (all but Cyborg's was non-alcoholic) and talked and laughed at them. After, a few minutes of watching they soon got the courage to get up there and sing. Starfire was first. She sang "Mickey" by Toni Basil using dramatic gestures in her performance causing the crowd to roar. That and the fact she was dancing a little bit in a skirt. Robin was both excited about it and miffed. He didn't like people ogling his girl. Cyborg was next, singing "We Will Rock You" by Queen. He worked the crowd, getting them to participate in the chorus. He was a big huge hit after that. Then, it was Robin singing "Roxanne" by The Police in which he did a decent job. Then, it was Logan's turn. And from the moment he walked on stage, he started to beam.

He picked his song and walked to the microphone and waited for the song to start. The melody of "Mustang Sally" by Wilson Pickett flooded into the room. When he sang, he performed. He danced a little all over the stage. He interacted with the crowd, making them beg for more and then, not giving it to them. They even asked for an encore performance which he so gladly gave with "Tainted Love" by Soft Cell. Everyone applauded and cheered, asking for another but he said no.

"No, I feel like I'm hogging the stage. I appreciate it though. So…who's next?"

Everyone backed down, looking at each other or volunteering someone without their permission.

"Come on, you bunch of wimps. Who's gonna get up here?" he said.

Cyborg cupped his hands around his mouth and called, "Raven! What about Raven?"

Raven's eyes widened at the suggestion.

"What? Cyborg, no," she protested but it was too late.

Robin and Starfire heard him and started yelling out her name. Logan picked up the name and smirk.

Right according to plan, he thought mischievously.

"Raven? No, no not Raven," he said, playing a game, "Raven didn't want to come here at all. _I_ had to force her to come here. Nah, Raven wouldn't come here in a million years."

His eyes locked with Raven's, secretly challenging her. He got her. He knew it just by looking at her. Her face contorted into a face of disbelief and slight anger. Now it was time to add more salt to the wound.

"She's too scared," he said into the microphone, causing everyone to go "Oo".

He saw Raven begin to fume at the challenged. Her fists clenched and her eyes closed as she tried to control herself. He couldn't control it. He couldn't just smirk. He had to smile. Oh, he had her right where he wanted her! Any moment she was going to look up at him and accept his challenge.

Her fist loosened and she sighed. She lifted her head and then, opened her eyes. Her lips pursed and she stood up. Everyone silenced and waited for her answer.

"Want to bet?" she said.

The crowd cheered around them but they didn't pay attention. They were in a never ending stare battle. She shook her head at him as she moved towards the stage. Logan stepped down and walked over to her. As they passed he said, "Knock 'em dead, Raven."

"I'm sure I'll do just that," she said slyly, making Logan turn around and watch her.

There was something about how she said that surprised him and excited him. It was her blood thirsty side but it wasn't scary…it was _sexy_. Extremely sexy. He stumbled a bit as he sat down in his chair. Cyborg patted Logan on the back.

"Good show getting her up there," he said, "but uh…what's up with that lil' exchange?"

"Huh?" Logan said, still wrapped up in that moment, "Oh, uh nothing."

"That wasn't nothin'. That was somethin'. So what was it?" he pried.

"Nothing," Logan waved off, "Now shut up. I think she's going to be starting soon."

Cyborg stopped, feeling like he wasn't going to get his answer at the current moment and looked to the stage.

Raven had picked out her song and looked through the crowd to Logan and smirked. She was going to prove to him she wasn't scared. She turned her back to the crowd and started to take off her leather jacket and her scarf. She raised her shirt to showing off her midsection. As the music came on she lowered the hem of jeans rest on her hips, swaying them from side to side.

Men hooted and hollered, women encouraged her on, while the others that were with her, jaws dropped.

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire looked around at each other, not believe what they were seeing but Logan eyes stayed on her and her only.

With a deep breath she turned around, making everyone hoot like crazy. She walked up to the microphone and took down her hair, shaking it up a bit. She threw it down and then, grabbed the microphone.

"_How can I put this in a way so as not to offend or unnerve_?" she sang.

She moved her body back and forth in a very suggestive way, tempting those around her as well as a certain green skinned changeling in disguise.

"_But there's a rumor goin' all around that you ain't been gettin' served. They say that you ain't "you know what" in, baby, who knows how long. It's hard for me to say what's right when all I wanna do is wrong_," and with that she grinded and pelvis thrusted wowing everyone.

Logan jumped a bit before he grabbed the table cloth. He gritted his teeth and breathed deeply through them, trying to keep his cool.

Throughout the song ("Gett off" by Prince), Raven shook her hips and put her hands over her body, sliding them around. She gave seductive looks and sultry smiles left and right. By the end of her song, she had many admirers.

Raven fixed her shirt and her jeans and grabbed her jacket and scarf. She stepped down from the stage and made her way to her table. She sat down and crossed her legs. She reached for her tea and sipped it with a satisfied smirk. She put it back with a sigh and then, sat there and waited for her colleagues to say something.

After a moment of staring with their mouths wide open, they finally came to life and started to speak.

"Raven..." Robin started.

"...That was..." Cyborg continued.

"...Amazing!" Starfire cheered, finishing the sentences.

"I didn't know you could, or you would do that," Cyborg said.

Starfire cheered, "Yes; that was most…sensual. Very unlike you."

"How did you do that without blowing something up?" Robin inquired.

Raven shrugged, "I used everyone else's emotions to help me feel the way they feel. Plus, I have a new way of dealing with my power's that seems to be working."

Robin nodded and joined in with the others about her performance.

Logan all the while stared at her. He just couldn't get the thought of her dancing on stage like the way she was out of his head. It was unbelievably mind- blowing to him. He knew she could sing. Ever since that one night he wanted to get her to sing again. But he didn't know she would sing like _that_!

Soon, the comments about her little show died down a bit as they realized that Logan was staring at her. Raven took this time to talk to her challenger.

"So did I knock them dead as you strongly suggested?" she said smiling.

Logan slowly snapped out of his daze and chuckled.

***

After two more hours, they left the place and headed home. Since they were in the same hallway and they had to talk anyway.

"So did you have a good time today?" Logan asked.

Raven nodded, "Yes, I did. I'm guessing you want to know what I learned."

Logan shrugged, "That would be nice."

She smiled a little.

"Okay, you like bowling because it's fun. Plus, it's one the games you're good at. When you get a low score on a roll you seem to kick your leg out as you turn around. Um…you glow when you're on stage."

She looked into her mind and dragged out the words to describe what she saw, "You seem to enjoy yourself and truly be in your moment. You just seem to connect and feel everything around you. You know what I mean?"

He smiled at her, "Kinda like you did."

She turned towards him and shook her head, "…No, not like I did. I manipulated the emotions around me to do that."

He shrugged again, "Just like I did. I felt the emotions around me and fed off them."

He leaned closer to Raven and raised his finger, "You glowed tonight onstage too."

And with that he tapped her noise. He still smiling, he said, "_And_ Starfire said it right. You were quite the sex kitten up there."

"I don't think those were her actual words," she said, with a hint of a giggle behind her words. She had no idea where this other worldly person was coming from. She was smiling, giggling slightly, laughing, and doing all sorts of things she wasn't supposed to be doing. She wasn't even allowed to do such things. But here she was, doing all the things that were said to be bad by everyone including herself. She knew this didn't just come from her new way dealing with her powers. Suddenly, she started to feel a little woozy. She looked up at him into his soft blue eyes. Their holographic pieces of jewelry still were on.

She wiggled her nose a little, "You look so weird with blonde hair and blue eyes."

He laughed as he took a step closer towards her, "Well, you look really weird with black hair and blue eyes."

They chuckled for a moment before they looked up into each other's eyes and felt the air get tight around them. They leaned closer and closer to each other. Their smiles slowly faded as their eyes closed slightly.

"You know," she whispered, "I like you better with green skin and green hair…"

"Yeah?" he breathed as he got closer.

"And," she said, softly, "your green, green eyes."

Her hand reached out for his wrist and gently wrapped around the charm. Then, she slipped it off so that she could see him the way she's always have known him. He did the same to her ring. She felt herself grow dizzy and very faint as she inched closer to him; almost as if she was out of her body. Their lips brushed for a moment, pausing a little before going further. They stayed like that for a while, feeling the high of the anxiousness thrill of the excitement and the slight pinch of uncertainty. Finally, Logan pressed his lips up against hers, getting rid of the tension.

He kissed her softly and passionately, the way he had dreamed of kissing her ever since he discovered that he had a crush on her. He reached out to hold her closer to him but as he did he felt Raven's head fall back and her body going limp. He released her lips and caught her just before she fell in his arms. For a moment, he froze a little bit unsure of what to do before he snapped out of it and patted her on the cheek.

"Raven?" he said gently. She didn't wake.

He tried again, "Raven?"

Her eyes squinted a little before the fluttered them open. She let out a moan as she tried to lift her head.

"Hey welcome back to the living," he greeted.

She moaned in response.

"Are you okay?" he asked, still not letting her go.

She nodded a bit, "Yes, I think so."

She moved to stand up but soon fell back into his arms.

"Okay, maybe not so much," she groaned.

He laughed, "Maybe. Here, let me take you to your room."

He lifted her up bridal style and walked towards her room. All the while, Raven was thinking about what just happened between the pair. He entered her room and gently placed her on the bed.

"Do you want me to get anything for you?" he asked as soon as she was situated on the bed.

She looked at him blankly for a moment. Then said, "I have a black night gown in the top drawer of my dresser."

He nodded and went to go get it. he quickly got it, avoiding seeing anything else of hers and then, went back to her.

She gingerly took it from him before she looked up at him and said, "You kissed me?"

Logan's eyes shot up to hers. He sighed, "Yes."

She paused for a moment, "And I let you?"

He smiled a tad, "Yes."

"And I passed out after you kissed me?"

"_While_ I was kissing you."

"Huh."

She looked away for a minute and pondered this information. Logan could practically see the thoughts run through her head and all the conflicts and the battles being fought within it. it was obvious she regretted it or that she unsettled by it.

He let out a sad sigh, "Forget about it, Raven. It was…spur of the moment thing. It was nothing."

It pained him so to say that so downwardly casual but he had too. He couldn't frighten her off. Not when they've come this far. And now at least, he knew that somewhere deep inside her, she felt attraction and maybe something more for him. He was passed the halfway point and was just getting her to surface.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he mumbled as he got up, "Good night."

He walked out of her door without looking back and said,

"Day 15 complete."

* * *

**A/N: Hello my Dealers! Three in a row! Oh my goodness! I'm not believing this either guys. But I'm sprouting out ideas so I need to get them out before I lose them. And it would take a long while to get new ones back. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the unexpected fluffiness that showed up (I, honestly, did not know I was going to go **_**there**_**!). Well that's all I have to say...review, please and Happy Holidays! Peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**


	15. Day 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 15:**

**Day 18**

Raven walked down the corridor, tracing her fingers across the surface. Ever since that one night after the karaoke bar she's been in a sort of a daze. Thinking about the kiss she and Logan shared.

It wasn't just an uncertain kiss. It wasn't spur of the moment like he tried to pass off. It was a kiss; a bonifide, surefire, pure genuine passionate kiss. You couldn't fake or deny passion like that even it was only five seconds.

She sighed as she reached the doors to the common room. She decided she was going to put it behind her and think about it another day. She sighed again and walked through the sliding doors. She looked into the room and saw someone with green hair and pointy ears sitting at the couch. He sat up as he heard the doors shut and turned to them.

He smiled at the sight of her and stood up. She walked towards the coat rack and took her coat down. She motioned for him to follow suit which he did and follow her out.

"So…where are we going?" Logan asked as he came up next to her.

"It's a surprise," she said.

***

"The museum?" Logan announced as he stared up at the building.

She smiled, "Of national history."

He raised his hand to point at it, "But-but…"

"No buts. It's my day, remember? Now come on," she said as she walked up the stairs the building.

He sighed, letting his whole body slump with him. He grumbled as he stomped up the stairs behind her.

Once inside, they grabbed letting pamphlets telling them where everything was and what activities were being done that day. They travelled up to the prehistoric times area and wondered around there for a while.

"Out of all places to take me, a museum?" he said as they looked at a raptors skeleton, "I can turn into that, you know?"

"Yes, I know. But it's nice to go to a museum every now and then," she said, "Relearn what you haven't in a long time."

"Why would I have to learn what dinosaurs went through?" he said, "I can learn that from a cereal box. And my God, it's stifling in here."

She held back a laugh, "Some things you can't learn from a cereal box. Besides it's what I like to do."

He huffed before he decided to grin and bear with it. They continued on, leaving the prehistoric times and heading into ice age times. The museum suddenly went from hot to cold in a matter of seconds.

"Okay, now it's cold. What is up with the air in here?" Logan said, holding his arms, "Don't they know its winter?"

"Remember when we were in the prehistoric times?" she asked.

"About three seconds ago? Yeah I remember that even though it was so long ago," he said sarcastically.

"Watch it. Sarcasm is my thing," she said.

He chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't see your name on it."

She laughed, "Anyway, it was hot because the prehistoric times were quite warm. And now we're in the ice age."

"So they adjusted the temperature according to the theme. I got it," he realized.

"Exactly."

"Still they're a bunch of idiots for doing it though," he said causing her to chuckle again.

He looked at her and said, "You know, you've been smiling and laughing a lot lately."

She looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"It's nice to see you feel something. Something more than just anger, fear, and sadness," he said gently, "It's a good look on you."

Her breath hitched in her throat at the tenderness of his demeanor. She nodded a bit and released her breath.

"Let's uh…" she coughed, "Let's keep going."

He smiled and followed her through the museum. They travelled through the animals and humans exhibit, the space astronomy exhibit, and the insect's exhibit.

"Ugh, that was disturbing," Raven shuddered.

He chuckled, "I never took you for one who would be crept out by centipedes and spiders."

She shook once again, "Well, now you've learned something."

He laughed again, "You never shuddered when I turned into them."

"You only do that during battles. Never everyday life."

"Hmm…I have a great idea."

"Don't you even dare," she warned.

"I'm just joking," he said, wrapping an arm on her shoulder, "Besides I'd probably be killed if I do that."

"Glad you value your life," she commented, shoving him off her a little.

They entered the various rocks and jewels exhibit and began to look around. There were stones that sparkled and shined. Some gleamed and glowed weird and astounding colors. Some were smooth and flat while others were rough and bumpy.

"Hey Raven," Logan called, "Raven?"

He walked over to Raven, who was staring at a dark purple jewel within the glass.

"Raven?"

"Huh?" she said snapping out of her trance.

He paused for a moment and looked at what Raven was staring at and smiled.

"Um…nothing," he said, passing by her.

She watched him walk away from her for a moment before she shrugged and looked back to the jewel.

***

"Where were you?" she asked.

Logan had disappeared on her for 15 minutes straight. When Raven had finally walked away from the jewel, she began to look for him. She searched all over the exhibit but could not find him anywhere, making her worry.

"I was around. Chill, Raven," he said, like nothing happened.

"Where did you go?" she repeated.

He shrugged again, "I was around. There's no need to worry."

"I'm not worrying," she lied, "I just wanted to know where you were."

He smiled but didn't push any further, "Whatever you say Raven."

Regaining composure she nodded, "Come on, we have something else to do today. And if we don't go now we'll be late."

She walked passed him and walked out of the exhibit. Logan followed behind her, fiddling with something in his pocket.

***

Raven laid the blanket on the cold, hard ground gently before she motioned for Logan to sit down. Once they were situated, Raven reached into her bag and brought out a bag.

"Candy?" she suggested.

He laughed, "Yes. I can't believe I got you hooked on that stuff."

"You only got my hooked on the Twizzlers," she replied.

He laughed again, "Still got you hooked on candy."

He took the bag and looked through it and picked out a bag out M&M's.

"Have you ever noticed that in chocolate commercials they make it into this like…highly sexual thing?" he asked as he opened the bag.

He took one out and popped it into his mouth.

"Mmm…such creamy, smooth, and luscious chocolate delight right in your mouth. So unbelievably delicious you can't help but get some more," he said in a low, sensual voice causing Raven to laugh.

She hit him on his shoulder playfully, "They do not."

"They totally do! It has such a sexual undertone it's unbelievable that they let that stuff play during daytime hours," he said, "I mean, I understand that chocolate stimulates the um…sexual organs of the human body but jeez, that's like…the start of a sex scene in a movie or something."

She chuckled some more and said, "You _would_ think those things."

He laughed and popped another M&M in his mouth. He laid back and looked around. They were in a park on the other side of town. People, mainly couples, were sitting down on blankets waiting for the movie to start.

"I never knew that there was an outdoor classic movie night in this town," Logan murmured, "This is totally the most…awesomest thing I've ever done."

She smiled a little, "It's going to be a romance movie."

"Still awesome," he said looking back at her. He shrugged, "Though it's less awesome now."

She laughed again as the music started to play, indicating that the movie was going to be starting.

It was a black and white comedy, drama, romance 1930's movie called "It Happened One Night" starring Clark Gable and Claudette was a good movie all in all. They walked out the movie (or out the park) with smiles on their faces.

"That was a good movie. A little cheesy but I think that was common for that time period," Logan commented as he put the blanket in the trunk.

"It wasn't cheesy back then, that for sure. It was the first movie to win all five major academy awards," she said, "It's only cheesy to us because that screen play has been used over and over again for decades."

"True," he said, "God, it must suck to be a screen writer these days."

Raven shook her head and rolled her eyes, but yet agreed with that statement as they got into the car.

***

"Hey do you want some tea?" she asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Your afternoon stuff?" he said, "Yes, please!"

Awhile ago he got to try her afternoon tea and instantly became addicted to it unlike her morning tea.

"Tea afternoon teas coming right up," she said as she took out their mugs.

Taking a seat at the counter he watched her put the tea together. One slice of orange, a squeeze of raspberry, a pinch of ginger with an earl grey tea bag mixed by a cinnamon stick.

"How did you figure all of these different ways to make tea?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I'd put things that I like together and I came up with this."

"I'm glad you did," he said, "Especially this one, it's delicious."

She smiled, "Thank you. But don't get too comfortable. We got to read Inkspell."

"Yes," he said, "I've been battling not to read that next chapter without you. It's so good."

Raven looked up at him and stared. She couldn't believe it. She undoubtedly couldn't believe it. She had watched him grow and mature in less than a month. She was there for all of it unlike his transformation from Beastboy to Logan. He had changed from a boy to a man right before her eyes. And she witnessed it.

"What?" he asked when he realized she was staring at him.

Her smiled and shook her head at him, "Nothing. I just never thought I'd ever hear you say that."

He smiled at her, "Well, I never thought that I would ever get you to smile at me. But here you are, smiling and laughing."

He loved her smile. It seemed to make everything in his world just so much better. Just because she smiled. Just because she smiled at him. And even though she had been smiling at him every day now, he still couldn't believe it.

"Alright, the tea's done. Let's go," she said, walking out of the kitchen.

***

"Raven?" he called. He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook it gently, "Raven?"

It was almost 1:30 in the morning, the two had fallen asleep reading the book once again. And once again, they were in each other's arms, her back to his chest. Logan had woken up this time and didn't want to wake her up but he had an idea.

"Raven, wake up," he said, shaking her harder.

She moaned as wakefulness came to her. She stretched and turned to face him. She sighed as her eyes fluttered open.

"What?" she moaned. She wasn't at all shocked that he was there. For the past three reading sessions, they've fallen asleep on her bed. She would often wake up either in his arms or near him.

"I want to show you something," he said, softly. He knew how groggy she could be in the morning.

"At…" she looked to her clock, "1:30 in the morning?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

She stared at him like he was crazy, "What could you possibly show me this early in the morning?"

He got up from the bed and held out his hand to her.

"You have to find that out for yourself," he said.

She stared at him for a little while before she took his hand. He squeezed her hand gently before he helped her up off the bed.

The walk down the hallway was silent with the exception of Raven's tired yawns. It was sort of funny how she was the morning lark and Logan was the night owl. They walked into the kitchen, Logan making her take a seat at the counter.

"So what are you showing me?" she asked.

He laughed, "You'll see."

Logan took out a lighter, put a large three flamed candle between them, and lit it. He reached into the cupboard and grabbed a bag of marshmallows, a box of gram crackers, and a few packs of Hershey's chocolate.

"Before I tell you," he said as he turned around, "Let me tell you what I learned yesterday."

He pulled out two metal sticks with plastic ends.

"You like to relearn things. Why at a museum? I don't know. You don't like centipedes or spiders. You actually fear them. Classic movies are your calling. It's one of your favorite pass times. You like them because they were the originals. The ones who created the love stories of today and so on."

She nodded as she yawned, "Day 18 complete."

He laughed, "And day 19 commence."

She nodded at the candle, "So what's up with this?"

He smiled, "It's something I had to do at a ridiculous hour. Smores."

"Smores?" she questioned, "You woke me up for smores?"

"Yup," he said as he stuck a marshmallow on the sticks. He handed one to her, as he put his over the flames.

"Why did we have to do this?" she asked, putting hers into the fire.

"Because," he smiled, "my dad used to do this with me when I was a kid."

She looked up to him and saw his eyes looking at the flames but not actually seeing it. He was seeing a memory of his past. His eyes were soft and gentle as he went through the pleasant memory.

"Whenever I had a bad dream or I couldn't sleep or even," he chuckled, "when he couldn't sleep, he would take me to the kitchen and sit me on the counter and make smores. We would talk about things. My dream, his dream, random questions I would ask; whatever came up. We would do this until we ran out of marshmallows. And every time he would say "Now don't tell your mom." But she knew. She knew the whole time. She just allowed us to do that because my father enjoyed those bonding moments with me without her coming in and interrupting."

He sighed as his expression saddened, "And even though he's gone, I still do this when I can't sleep or something. Just…"

His voice cracked a bit. He sniffled a little before he coughed, "Just so I can feel him around."

Raven watched him as he tried to keep himself together. She knew what happened to his parents. She knew that he still wasn't over it and wasn't going to be. And she knew above all things, she knew he blamed himself.

She slid her hand over to his and gently placed her hand on the back of his. He didn't look up at her, he just kept his eyes on the flames. He exhaled as he turned over his hand and wrapped his fingers around hers. She gave it a small squeeze and smiled at him. She brought her marshmallow out of the flames and blew on it.

"So what did you dream about last night…or rather this night?" she said, trying to make him feel better.

He looked up at her and let out a breathy chuckle as pulled his marshmallow away from the fiery candle and blew it out before putting the other ingredients beside them.

He did not let go of her hand throughout it all.

* * *

**A/N: Four in a row. This is shocking for most of us, I believe. Maybe tomorrow I'll have another up. Who knows? Um…I hope you Dealers like this. It's kind of weird, I know. I mention barely anything about the kiss but there's purpose for that. It's also a bit choppy in my opinion. But I'll leave it up to you to judge. So um…yeah. Well, that's all I can say for now. Review please…peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**


	16. Day 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 16: **

**Day 21**

"I can't believe this!" Logan said as he went into his room, "How could this happen? Why would this happen?"

"Logan," Raven said, "Calm down, Logan."

"How dare they? How fuckin' dare they?!" Logan said as he paced his room.

"Logan, I understand what's going on with you but you've got to calm down," she said, "I'm completely shocked by this as well."

"They think they can just spring us like it's nothing. They can't do that to us. They have no fuckin' right!" Logan yelled.

He was furious. He was full blown top notched furious. His fists clenched tightly turning them into a pale green. His breath was hard and heavy. His jaw was locked and set, the muscles contracting and contorting as he moved it. His face was scrunched into an angry expression. As he walked he saw nothing but something boxing him into the room.

"I know it's messed up what they did to us but there's nothing we can do about it,' she said.

"I know, it's just…Ugh!!!" he bellowed. He put his face in his hands and took a seat on his bed. He sat there for a moment, breathing deeply.

Raven made her way through his room and over to him. She slowly sat down next to him and waited for him to say something.

"I just thought," he started. He pulled his face out of his hands and rested his head on them, "I just thought it wouldn't end."

Raven sighed and slowly wrapped her arm around his shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"All good things must come to an end, one way or another," she breathed.

He exhaled the breath he was holding and turned his head to look to her, causing his head to hug hers. They sat there for a little while just breathing and holding each other. They were both upset by the disturbing news and just needed to be around each other. They just needed to know that someone was there feeling their pain. The slight betrayal of it all.

Logan lifted his head off of hers and sighed.

"Thanks for that Raven," he said, "I needed that."

She lifted her head off his shoulder, "I know. But you weren't the only one who needed it."

He looked at her and saw that her eyes were just as glazed as his. She was shaking a bit with each breath she took. He smiled; she wasn't just doing it to be comforting. She was doing it to be comforted.

He sniffled a bit before he looked around and said, "I don't know about you but I want to go outside and take a walk."

***

They left the Tower and its island and began their walk. They walked past the beach, past the park, and deep into downtown. They talked along the way, just the way he liked it. Away from the silence and his thoughts.

"Hey," he said as he nodded into a store, "We should go in. We're going to need 'em, apparently."

Raven looked into the store window and sighed. She nodded her head and said, "Yeah, let you have the full on experience of Robin taking Starfire shopping."

He laughed, "Please be gentle on me. I'm not sure if I can do that hardcore."

She laughed as they walked into the museum building like, perfume smelling store. They walked into the building and looked around to find the men and women's sections. Fortunately, they were right next to each other.

"What do you think about this?" he asked as he lifted up the article of clothing.

Raven looked at him weirdly as if he grew two heads.

"You're asking me?" she said.

He smiled, "Yes, I am. I happen to like your taste in fashion."

Raven opened her mouth to object but decided against it. She looked at it and wrinkled her nose.

"Try again?" he asked.

She nodded her head and held up her piece of fabric, "What do you think?"

He put his hand on his chin for a moment and made a thinking face. Then, in a high-pitched girly voice, he said, "Well, if you ask me, that color so totally takes away from your skin color."

He scoffed and "flipped" his hair to the side, "So totally not you."

She laughed at his silliness, slapping him lightly on the shoulder, "Come on, be serious."

"I was being serious," he said, making a weird face.

She chuckled again as she put the item back on the rack.

Logan looked around and sighed, "You know, I think this'll be a lot faster if I pick for you and you pick for me. Let's see how well we know each other."

Raven perked her eyebrow in interest, "You pick for me and I pick for you?"

"Yeah."

"For the sake experimenting?" she asked.

"Pretty much. I mean, what do you have to lose?" he asked.

"A chunk of my life."

He shrugged, "Isn't that the norm during my days?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Okay fine," she said.

"Awesome. 15 minutes we meet back here," he said, looking at his watch, "And…go!"

He ran passed Raven into the women's section while Raven walked into hers, not feeling the need for speed.

***

"Are you ready for this, Raven?" he said, in a low deep voice, peeking out the men's dressing room.

Raven looked at him dully and said, "Logan, come out so we can get this over with."

"Oh, I get it. You just want to hurry up and try on the stuff I picked out for you," he pouted, "You don't even want to see me."

She sighed, exasperatedly as she put her elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand.

Logan had to laugh at her impatience, "Okay, okay. I'm coming out."

He flew back the curtains in a dramatic way and then struck a pose. He strutted his stuff out the changing room like it was a runway with a "Blue Steel" expression on his face. He turned around and posed, showing the back of it and then, did it again to show off the front.

All the while, Raven chuckled at his wannabe model attempt.

"Wanna be on top?" he said, quoting a very famous reality TV show theme song.

Still chuckling, she said, "I've always been on top."

Logan "Oo"-ed for a moment before he chuckled and turned to look in the mirror.

"Hmm…not bad," he said as he looked over himself, "Actually, I look _good_. I don't even want to try another on."

Raven stood up and walked over to him, looking into the mirror.

"It fits you well," she said, "But you should try another on. You may like the other one better than this."

He whined, "But Rae, do you know how long it takes to put these things on?"

"As long as it took you to put this on. And the faster you get in there, the faster this'll be over."

He sighed knowing resisting was futile.

"Thank God, you only picked out three," he mumbled as he walked back into the changing room.

***

"What the Hell were you thinking when you picked this out?" Raven said as she walked out for the seventh time.

He looked up at her and instantly toppled over with laughter. He pointed up at her but couldn't seem to keep his arm there while he gripped his rib cage.

"You look," he laughed, "You look like…"

"A big huge plum, that what I look like," she said angrily.

"I'm sorry but…I couldn't help it. I purposely picked that for the sole purpose of this," he said, laughing some more.

"It's not funny, Logan," she said in a serious tone.

He nodded his head, moving so that he could stand, "Yes it is. You're just not seeing what I'm seeing."

He walked over to her, still laughing here and there, and placed his hands on her shoulders. He gently turned her to face the mirror and said, "Now tell me, that isn't funny."

Raven looked into the mirror and felt the sudden urge to smiled. She pressed her lips together, trying to stop the smile but it was evident that it was there. Logan smiled at her in the mirror.

"Ya' know you wanna smile," he sang, "Ya' know you wanna laugh."

Raven pressed tighter. He put his hands on her shoulders and rocked her from side to side.

"Laugh Raven. It's funny; you know it's funny. Come on, come on," he said, edging her on.

As much as Raven tried she still ended up smiling, letting out a breathy laugh.

"You look like a sugar plum princess," he whispered into her ear.

Her shoulders shook as the laugh came up from the tip of her toes and through her mouth. She even bent forward to get it out. Eventually, Raven went back in to try on more dresses that Logan had picked out for her. By the twelfth one she was exhausted.

"Logan, how many of these things did you pick out for me?" she asked as she walked out again.

"15 for every minute," he shrugged, "It was miraculous that I could find each of those in your size in that time."

He looked at the dress and gave her a "thumbs down". It was a great dress. It fitted her like a glove and the color really brought her out but it wasn't the dress he wanted her to have.

She sighed as she went back into the changing room. She came back three minutes later and once again he gave her a "thumbs down."

"You know, I'm starting to think that you don't know me all that well," she said as she headed back into the room.

"No," he said, looking down at his watch, "I just want you to look good."

"And why would you want that?" she called.

Sighing, as he put his hands behind his head, he said, "Because you're going to be my date."

"Oh really?" she asked, "And what makes you think that?"

"Because that's the last day of the deal," he said, "It's implied."

"Well, it's my day. I can choose what I want to do," she said.

He smiled, "So you're not going with me?"

"I didn't say I wasn't going with you," she said. She opened the curtain and walked out, "I just don't like it when you automatically assume."

He laughed, "Out of all the things for you to object to what I said, you choose the fact that I just automatically assumed."

"And it wouldn't be a date," she finished, "It'll be like what we've been doing for the past few weeks; hanging out."

He snorted, "Right, Rae. Whatever you say."

He gave her a "thumbs down" sign again, sending her back into the dressing room.

"Last one," she called.

"Good," he said only to himself.

Raven took off the garment and hung it back up, like the store had it. she sighed and turned to the next piece of clothing; the last one. She instantly gasped at what she saw. She slowly gripped the fabric, finally looking at the fabric and smiled.

Maybe he does know me, she thought as she took the cloth from the hanger.

---

"Was all of the other ones necessary for me to try on?" she asked as they walked out the store.

He shrugged, "Yes. I've could've been wrong."

She rolled her eyes at him but still smiled, "You love to waste time."

"Wrong. I love to marinate in time," he said, smiling.

"And the difference between the two is?"

"One seems worse than the other," he shrugged, "Don't like the bad image."

She chuckled, "Oh yes, your precious image will be ruined if you say that you waste time."

"I'm glad you understand," he nodded.

She laughed some more as she followed him.

***

They went back to the Tower, dropping off their new threads and stopping for lunch.

"Okay, I've got one," Logan said, clapping his hands, "Favorite time of the day?"

"Hmm… I would say sunrise. It's absolutely amazing to watch. Maybe I'll take you up to the roof one morning and let you watch it with me," Raven mused as she took a bit of her fruit salad.

He laughed, "Good luck with that."

She chuckled, knowing it was going to be quite a task to wake him up.

"Okay, tell me your-," Raven started but was interrupted by the sound of swooshing doors. They looked the people that came through and instantly glared.

Logan looked away from them and onto his plate. He pushed it away from him, "Well, I've just lost my appetite. Are you done?"

Raven looked to him and nodded, letting him take her plate to the kitchen sink.

"You wanna get out of here?" he asked as he rinsed out the plates.

She nodded her head and got up passing the two they were avoiding.

"Raven," one of them said as they passed.

She didn't turn to look at them. She was quite ticked off herself. She grabbed her coat and his from the rack and put it on. Logan walked by the two, growling lowly, and took his coat from Raven.

"Beastboy we-," one of them called.

"Save it, jackass. 'Cause I don't want to hear it," Logan huffed as he fixed his collar of his coat. Without another word to them he turned and left, Raven following behind him.

***

They decided to walk around the park this time just blowing off some steam. As they talked and their anger began to sizzle away, the day turned to night.

"Hey," Logan said, nodding his head over to the playground, "You want to go?"

"Do I have a choice?" she asked looking back at him.

He shook his head and wrinkled his face, "Nah, not really. Now come on, I'll race you."

And with that he sprinted off. Raven smiled, continuing on in her own pace. Logan noticed this and ran back behind her to pick her up. She yelped in surprise as her feet left the ground.

"Logan!" she shrilled, "Put me down!"

"Sorry, no can do," he said as he ran over to the playground.

She wiggled in his arms, making it a bit difficult to run but eventually got her there. As soon as he put her down, she shoved him off to the ground. Thus the tom foolery began.

***

"Oh my goodness," he laughed, "I've never seen you do something like that before. That was…that was great."

For the past hour or so, Logan and Raven had been playing a nonstop game of tag or rather just chase and pull down to the ground and chase again. There was no point to the game; it just was harmless, time marinating fun. Logan took a seat on a swing next to Raven and tried to calm down and catch his breath.

"I'm never done anything like that before in my life," she smiled. She sighed, "I don't think…I've enjoyed myself like that ever."

Looking up to her, "Aren't you glad you made this deal?"

She laughed, "Yes, I am, actually."

She looked over to him, her amethyst eyes meeting his, "Thank you."

He smiled at her softly, "You're welcome."

They stared at each other before they chuckled at nothing. Logan leaned back and looked to the night sky. He smiled as a certain smell hit his nose.

"Come on," he said, standing up.

Raven furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

"Just come on," he said again taking her hand. He started to run as if he was racing something.

A loud crash suddenly roared across the land, scaring the heck out of Raven.

"Logan we need to go in. A storm's coming," she said, still running behind him.

"I know but we're not going in," he said, the smile in his voice being evident.

"What?" she, practically, squeaked. He tugged her along behind him, just waiting for something to happen.

He slowed down a bit when he felt the first drop of rain hit his cheek. He looked up and smiled at up at it again.

"It won't be long now," he said.

One drop came down. Two drops, then, three drops. Then, more drops fell from the sky.

He saw a flash of lightening and instantly jumped. He heard the crash of thunder and he screamed with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing?" she asked pulling her hand away from his.

"Doing what I did when I was a kid. Screaming at the thunder and jumping at the lightening. But this time not in fear," he said before screaming at the thunder, "Try it."

"Weren't we sick not too long ago?" she said.

He shook his head, "Don't care about that, Rae. Just do it."

He ran off a few feet away from her, jumping every time he saw lightening and screaming every time he heard thunder. Raven stood there for a moment and watched him.

He was such a free-spirit, doing what he wanted when he wanted. Living life to the fullest whether he was "marinating in time" or doing something worthwhile. And just about everything was worthwhile. He wasn't just a silly jokester like she thought. He was much more; so much more.

"Raven!" she heard him call, dragging her out of her thoughts, "Come on!"

She smiled and started to run over to him, jumping at the lightening and screaming at the thunder.

The storm was brief; it only lasted for five minutes before the lightening, the thunder, and the rain stopped as if it didn't happen.

They gave one last scream as if they were biding it goodbye as they fell to the ground laughing.

"You see, why I like doing that?" he asked.

"Yes. Because it's free and liberating," she responded.

"That and you get to cuss out a storm in its language," he added.

She chuckled as she shoved him down, causing him to fall on his back. He laughed some more before he finally sighed.

"So, what did you learn today?" he asked gently.

Looking down at him, she said, "You can be…America's Next Top Model, if you wanted to."

He stared at her for a moment before he busted out laughing. She continued, "You like to "marinate in time" as you like to call it. You have an interesting taste in fashion. Bad fashion, good fashion…"

"… "What were you thinking?" fashion," he added.

"That too," she agreed, "You like to walk when you're angry at something. I would never want you angry at me."

"I think everyone knows that," he interjected again.

She continued, "Fooling around has a point; it's liberating. You used to be afraid of thunder storms."

"Everyone's afraid of that every now and then," he said.

Ignoring him, she said, "And on top of that, you're more than what I thought you were."

"What do you mean by that?"

She sighed with a slight devilish smile, "You'll find out soon enough."

He chuckled putting his hands behind his head, "You have to be so mysterious."

"You'd better believe it," she said, looking back up to the sky. She sighed, "I can't believe it has to end."

"I don't think any of us did," he said, "Any of us but them."

"And they only gave us less than two weeks notice," Raven commented.

"We've got nine days to figure out what we're going to do," he breathed, "Nine days 'til life as a Titan is over."

"Nine days until we lose the one home we've known the longest," Raven said as she sat back on her legs.

Logan sighed, "Day 21 completed. Eight more days."

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Sorry, had to do it. So here it is, a new chapter. And it's not day 19. I didn't want to do that day any further than I already did. Sorry for all who looked forward to it. I hope you guys like this day though. I wonder how many of you figured out what was going on before the end of this. I also wonder if you guys know who they were mad at (that one should be easy) and what they were shopping for. Fifth one in a row; Amazing! I might finish this before I get a life again, which is vastly approaching. Again, I might update tomorrow. Depends on how fast it comes to me. Well that's all for now…review please. Peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**


	17. Day 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or **_**Don Giovanni**_** (I've never seen the show either).**

**Chapter 17:**

**Day 22**

"Why do I need to get dressed up again?" he said from inside of his bathroom.

"Because I said so," she called, tapping her foot on the ground, "Now hurry up we're going to be late."

He huffed, "I'm hurrying; I'm hurrying."

Raven looked around his room with a sigh. Clothes were on the floor, on the bed, on the desk; everywhere. Old toys and other pieces of junk was scattered and sprawled across the ground. She could only see a patch of his carpet. She could barely see his desk. She began to wonder how in the world he was able to find anything.

Her eyes scanned over his room, passing a corner with something that made her pause. She stood up and walked over to the object. She bent over to look at it closely without going into the mound of clothing in front of her. It looked to be the headstock of a guitar.

She reached out to it but suddenly pulled back and straightened when she heard Logan open the door.

"Okay so which tie?" he said holding up a black tie in one hand and a blue one in the other.

***

"Why can't you tell me where we're going for once?" he asked as she pulled into a parking spot.

"What is it that you always tell me?" she said, placing the car in park, "Oh yeah, because it's fun."

He laughed as he mumbled something about her taking his line and getting out of the car.

They left the parking lot and headed for the building with bright lights on the marquee.

"The…Jorgio Opera House Theatre, _Don Giovanni_?" he read, "Oh you've got to be _kidding_ me."

"I am not. I've had these tickets for five weeks now and I needed someone to go with. And you just happened to be the one," she said, "Now, come on."

He glared at her for a moment, "You love taking me to places you know I'm not going to enjoy, don't you?"

She smiled, "No, I don't. It's just the places I like to go aren't exactly your cup of tea which is the point of this deal, right?"

She smirked at him as she walked into the building, leaving him to stare after her. After a minute of standing in the cold, he finally agreed with her and walked in.

***

The opera was rather long but beautiful (at least, in Raven's eyes). The vocals and the acting was absolutely astounding. The style was so clearly defined and so very classic but in a good way. Having such artistic integrity, it set the highest of performance standards. It had just about every woman walking out of the theatre crying or at least sniffling.

"Do _you_ need a tissue?" Logan asked as he noticed all the teary eyed women.

She shook her head, "No, but thanks for the offer."

He sighed as he loosened the tie around his neck.

"So I'm guessing you didn't like the show," she assumed.

He nodded, "That obvious, huh?"

She nodded in response.

"It just wasn't my cup of tea, you know?" he explained, "But I am curious about why it is yours?"

Walking towards the driver's side of the car, she shrugged, "As a child, I would listen to music like that more often than others; classical and operatic. Even though, my childhood years weren't the best years, I still like listening to it. It reminds me of the few times I enjoyed it."

He laughed, "I can see where you get that."

Climbing into the car, he sighed, "So where to next?"

"The tower to change clothes and then back out," she replied.

"Which you're not going to tell me again, right?" he guessed.

"There is a reason for everything, Logan," she replied with a smirk.

***

"I can't believe this," he said, "No way; absolutely, no freakin' way!"

"Believe it, Logan," she smirked.

"I can't believe you took me to the aquarium!" he squealed jumping up and down. He ran over to Raven and hugged her, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now let go," she said.

He let go of her and looked back at it with awe.

"I'm so glad it's not an opera house or something like that," he sighed in pure happiness, "I don't know how much more I could take. No offense."

She shook her head, "None taken. Now let's go."

They went all over the place pointing at the jellyfish, the sharks, and the various other sea creatures in the building. One of the people who worked there recognized them and took them on a private tour of the place. They even got to pet and feed the dolphins before their show, which they also saw. Needless to say, Logan was one happy changeling when they left.

"And when we got to touch the stingrays? Ah dude, that was so totally awesome!" he said excitedly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," she smirked.

"Enjoyed? I loved it! Thank you," he said, "But I have to ask, what does this have to do with you?"

She smiled, "That's the beauty of it, Logan. Figure it out by yourself."

"What?" he asked, not believing what she was saying, "Figure it out? How can I figure it out?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. You've been really good at figuring me out lately. So you, tell me."

He leaned back into his car seat and stared at her. There was a smile on her face as he has seen so many times this month. He smiled softly and marveled at it. And then a thought occurred to him.

"How come you've been able to show more emotion? I mean, I know you have a new way of dealing with them but you've been showing them like…a normal person."

Raven pondered that question for a while, trying to figure out how she was going to answer.

"I don't know, to be honest. Sometimes I can show emotion and nothing happens and other times something does."

"Kinda like you said before; how you're steering but you're in the passenger seat?"

She nodded, "Yes. But I think it may have something to do with my sleeping pattern."

"Having trouble sleeping?"

"No, quite of the opposite, actually. I'm actually quite tired by the end of the day. I can't really explain it."

"Oh," he said slowly as he thought of something else. Something that he has been thinking about for quite some time.

"Raven?"

"Yes, Logan?"

He paused for a moment. It wasn't a topic that was easily brought up, "Have you been thinking about that time we…kissed?"

She froze, unable to answer for a moment. But she quickly snapped out of it and composed herself once more.

"Yes, I have," she answered simply, "But I wouldn't look far into it, Logan. It wasn't supposed to happen."

"But it did, Rae," he replied.

Keeping her eyes hard and steady on the road, she said, "I wasn't in my right mind, Logan. Actually, it somewhat has to deal with my sleeping pattern a bit. Remember how I passed out?"

"Yes."

"Well, that was because I was exhausted from the day. Bowling; with all of its frustration and excitement. Then, there was that battle with those monsters whose only mission is to cause as much mess as the can. And then, there was the karaoke; and that in itself took a lot out of me to be that…seductive. So by the end of the day, I was barely even there. I had really no control over what I was doing. Therefore, it shouldn't have happened."

"So…" he dragged as he put all of the information together, "it was nothing?"

She shrugged, "Yes, I think we established that right after it happened. "It was spur of the moment. It was nothing," remember? You said it."

Looking away from her, he agreed with her. Or at least, that's what it looked on the outside. On the inside, he was yelling.

What is the matter with you?! You know it was something more! Don't take this sitting down; stand up and say something you idiot! He screamed mentality. On the inside, he was beating his butt red for keeping his mouth shut for once.

***

Later on that night, they were in Raven's room trying to finish up Inkspell but it didn't look like it was going to happen. They were already lazy eyed and halfway to dream land together. Raven was lying on her side while Logan was sleeping on his back. They were about a two inches apart from each other which would change overnight.

"Raven?" he spoke as he closed his eyes.

"Yes, Logan?" she answered with her eyes closed.

"Do you like aquariums because they're fun and when the fish swim it's like…cool and everything?"

She smiled, "Yes, Logan."

"Good, 'cause they are," he responded causing her to laugh lazily, "Hey Raven?"

"Yes, Logan?"

"Do you like me?"

She sighed as she moved closer to him, "Of course, Logan. Why would you ask that?"

"Because…it's nice to hear every now and then."

"Well, in that case, do you like me?"

He smiled, "I've always liked you. Even when we first met."

"I'm glad to hear that because it would be really weird if you didn't and if you were sleeping on my bed just about every night."

"Yeah it would be," he laughed, "So we've got trainer duty tomorrow."

"Yup, we have to teach the soon-to-be Teen Titans how to be Teen Titans," she sighed, "I'll have them in the morning and you can have them in the afternoon."

Scooting closer to her, he sighed, "So we'll barely have time for each other tomorrow."

"Mmm."

She scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Can you hold me a little? I'm cold," she murmured.

He wrapped an arm around her small frame and hugged her close to his warm body.

"You could get under the covers, you know?"

She nodded, "I know but…I think I like this better. Plus, silk takes forever to warm up."

He chuckled as he rested his cheek against her hair. He breathed her in and sighed.

"Raven?"

"Yes, Logan?"

"…You're my best friend."

She smiled, "And you're mine. Now go to sleep; I've got an early morning tomorrow."

He nodded a little and said,

"Day 22 complete."

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! I've updated. I'm so sorry I missed my deadline but this chapter was one of the more difficult ones to come up with. I ended up making it a filler chapter (which it is) and it sucks but I saved myself (hopefully) with some fluff. I hope you guys enjoy. The next one should be easier but who knows what'll happen. **

**Oh by the way, for those who didn't get it in the last chapter;Robin and Starfire (not really, she's just going along with his plan) informed the others that they were all going move out and on with their lives within nine days. The city may have something to do with it, I don't know (really, I don't). Anyway, Logan and Raven aren't happy about it so they're avoiding the two. As for Cyborg, he's doing his own thing (I don't know that either). Now the team is training the new comers how to do certain things and so on; you'll find out in the next chapter. **

**To answer some things I got in reviews and/or PM's: I formatted the entire chapter the way that I did, to make you guys think instead of check your head at the door. It's nice to write and it's nice to read every now and then. I believe it makes it more interesting when they don't always tell you upfront. Sorry to those who didn't like it. As for the cursing; it _is_ rated T, folks, and when you're mad I do believe a lot of people resort to it. **

**Well that's all I have to say. Talk to you later…Happy New Year, Peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**


	18. Day 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any song I refer to here.**

**Thank you to ****feifiefofum for the lyrics to "There is a power."**

**Chapter 18:**

**Day 23**

"I don't want to see them."

"Neither do I."

"What would Robin do if I just didn't go?"

"I don't know. Go on a "responsibility tirade"?"

"I'm serious."

"And who says I'm not being serious?"

"Your expression," she sighed as she propped herself on her elbow.

"Just because I'm smiling doesn't prove that I was joking," he huffed.

She shook her head, "Whatever Logan."

She lied back down on her bed and stared up at her ceiling. A tense expression was on her face. Logan looked at her for a moment.

"What are you thinking?"

She sighed, "About life. Why things change? Why can't time just stay frozen? Where I'll go?"

"You want to add the purpose for living onto your plate, as well?" he joked.

She smiled as she nudged his leg with hers, "Be serious."

"I am. You're thinking about things that so much bigger than you. You're thinking of things that you have no possible way of figuring out, no matter how long you think. Trust me, I've been there," he said turning onto his side to face her.

She gave him a weak smile in response but it quickly faded.

"Believe me, Rae, when I say you're not alone," he said putting a comforting hand on her arm.

She put her hand on his and gave it a squeeze, "I know."

He smiled at her and lied back down next to her, still holding her hand. He sighed as he looked up to the ceiling and wondered what he was going to do as well. They lied on the bed for a little longer, thinking, not talking.

"I think you should go. Before Robin or Cyborg goes to revive you," Raven said as she slipped her hand from his, instantly missing its warmth.

Sighing, he nodded and got up from the bed and headed towards the door.

He muttered a "see you later" and a wish of good luck as he walked out the door, lazily. Raven sat up on her bed looking at the door. Almost as if she was expecting him to come back. She wrapped her arms around her frame as she looked around and took in the silence. The room felt different. Almost as if she wasn't even in the room. It was so strange, so foreign to her. Especially since, she felt just fine a moment ago.

After some time sitting there, wallowing in her loneliness, she shrugged the feeling off and proceeded on with her daily routine.

***

The warm water hit his skin, comforting him gently. Drops of water trickled down his skin as if the were rivers as the suds from his body wash slowly made its way down. But Logan didn't take notice of this; his mind was set on Raven.

The kissed they shared was nothing but he's practically sleeping with her every night, with his arms wrapped around her. He holds her hand and she never yells at him. For crying out loud, they cuddle close together every night! And yet, it all meant nothing.

At least, to her, he thought when he thought he was two steps ahead, life throws him a curve ball that knocks him three steps back.

He sighed as he dipped his head under the water for a moment before turning it off. He walked out of his shower and quickly dried himself off before he entered his bedroom. He walked over to the disheveled thing that was his desk and moved everything lying over the laptop. He took a seat in his chair and opened the lid of the small computer.

***

Raven sighed as she stood outside the common room doors. She didn't want to go in. Everything was surreal enough, she didn't need it. She didn't need to see them. But she had to.

Taking a deep breath and placing a stoic expression on her face, she walked in. She looked around the common room at the new Teen Titans. All of them seemed to be just as old as she was when she joined the team all those years ago. Shaking her head of her memories, she remembered that she had a job to do and a reputation to maintain in front of these newcomers.

She cleared her throat, announcing that she was there, instantly making all of their heads turn.

"Now I've got your attention," she said plainly, "I could have very well been an enemy of some sort and could've have done serious damage to this place or you. What is rule number three?"

They all stood up, military fashioned, and said, "Always be aware of your surroundings."

"Very good," she said shortly, "I am Raven and I will be training you on how to be alert of your surroundings and of each other. There is to be no joking or horse-playing; is that clear?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," they all said together.

"Good. Now follow me."

***

He exhaled as he closed the lid of his computer and ran his fingers through his hair. What he found out was something quite interesting and a tad bit overwhelming. He had no idea what to do.

"Yo, B," he heard someone say from outside of his room, "Raven is just about done with the group. You got about 20 minutes to get ready."

"Okay," he called with his face buried in his hands.

Taking a deep breath, Logan slid his hands down his face and stood up. He quickly put on his uniform and made sure he looked okay and headed out and up to the roof.

***

"…And come out of our centers," she sighed as she slowly opened her eyes and touched down, "Okay, does everyone feel centered?"

They all nodded their heads a little with a pleasant smile on their face.

"Now did anyone notice that whenever someone moved in the slightest bit we all could feel it?" she asked.

They all said yes.

"Good, that means you guys have a deep connection already. Once again, it's important to be aware of whoever is around you on the field and off the field; especially, your teammates. If you guys already have a deep connection like this now, you should be just fine in battle," she complimented.

The doors the roof opened, causing her to look back and see Logan. He waved meekly and stood beside the doors.

"Uh okay, that's all for me today," she said turning back to the group, "15 minute lunch and bathroom break and Log- I mean, _Beastboy _should be with you soon. You are dismissed."

They all slowly got up and passed by their superiors and left them alone on the roof together.

"So how were they?" he asked.

She shrugged as she put her hands on her lower back and walked towards him, "Good. Inferno's a hot head so be mindful of her."

He nodded, "Okay, so Inferno burns, got it. Anything else?"

She nudged him a little as she shook her head, "You always have to joke around, don't you?"

He put on a serious face and looked her deep in the eye. Raven gasped a little and slightly leaned back from his gaze. His lips parted as he leaned in closer to her.

He inhaled a deep breath of air and said, "…_Shipoopi_."

She looked at him strangely for a moment before she pushed him lightly with a smile on her face. He laughed at the reaction as he pulled back away from her towards the doors to leave the roof.

They walked down the hallways side by side, talking about random things with a few streams of silence in between. Eventually, they came to the part where they had to split ways.

"Okay, so after this I'm done with this, give me 20 minutes to get ready so we can head out," he said as he turned to her, "And you may want to wear normal clothes and have your hologram ring with you, okay?"

She furrowed her eyebrows but nodded at him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

He smiled as he began to walk away from her, "Now _that_, is a surprise."

And with that he turned around, lingering a little bit before he jogged to the common room. She watched him run into the darkness and stood there for a moment. That feeling crept up to her again. She didn't feel like she was there anymore. She shifted from one leg to another, still staring into the darkness.

She stood there for a little while longer before she finally went into her room to muse things over.

Why do I feel like this? She thought as she slowly sat on her bed. The atmosphere around her didn't change at all from the hallway. She lied down on her bed and grabbed one of her pillows and held it to her chest. She sighed as she stared at her ceiling like she did earlier.

An odd smell rose from out of her pillow as she hugged it. Smelling like earth, pine, and a great smelling body wash.

Logan, she thought. She smiled and hugged the pillow closer to her body. She put her face in the pillow and breathed it in, feeling her loneliness slowly leave her. Suddenly, realizing what she was doing, she bolted up with a small yelp and threw the pillow back on her bed. She stood up and backed away from the furniture, her heart racing.

She gasped loudly when she heard a knock on her door.

"Raven? It is I, Starfire, are you alright?" she heard her say.

Taking a few deep breaths, Raven said, "I'm fine."

"Oh okay," she responded, "Raven? May we engage in the "girl talk" now? I wish to consult with you."

Raven sighed before she walked over to the door. She slide the door open to see Starfire waiting patiently.

"What do you want to talk about?" Raven asked, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear and stepping off to the side.

Starfire smiled and walked into the room, "Oh, it's been so long since we've talked last, with you "hanging out" with friend Beastboy and all."

Raven nodded, "I'm sorry about that."

Starfire shook her head as she sat down on Raven's bed, "There is no need for you to be sorry. I am delighted that you and Beastboy are trying to get to know one another and getting along. It actually, is quite nice."

Raven didn't respond. She just sat down on her bed and brought her knees up to her chin.

"I must ask, Raven," Starfire started, "Are you sure you are alright? You seem troubled."

Raven looked up at her for a moment, debating with herself.

"Starfire," she started hesitantly, "I…"

Starfire bit her lip, "Are you still upset over our departure?"

"No, not so much upset as I am concerned," she replied.

"Concerned about what to do afterward?" Starfire asked.

Raven merely nodded.

Starfire sighed, "Yes, I believe everyone is concerned about it."

Raven snorted, "Except you and Robin."

Starfire paused for a moment before she looked down, shamefully.

Raven sighed regrettably, "Sorry."

Starfire shook her head, "No, it's okay. I understand why you would be upset at us. We did after all request for it."

Once again, Raven didn't say anything.

Starfire sighed again, "Anyway, how are things with Beastboy? Well, I presume."

Raven nodded as she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees.

Starfire's eyebrows furrowed, "Is there something else troubling you? Did Beastboy do something?"

Raven shook her head, "No, he didn't do anything…"

"But it is about Beastboy, correct?"

Raven didn't say anything. She looked down at the fabric of her sheets and pretending to be fascinated with it.

"Starfire?" she started slowly, "How do you feel…when Robin's around?"

Starfire stared for a moment before she slowly but surely began to explain to her empathic friend.

***

Late afternoon soon settled in, beginning the hustle and bustle of traffic rush to home within the city. Logan and Raven walked down the street to a small little café right in the center of downtown.

They walked up to the door and Logan instantly ran and got the door for her.

"_Milady_," he said dramatically.

Raven rolled her eyes as she walked past the green shape shifter. He stood back up and followed in behind her.

It was a decent sized place. Not as quaint as Raven's was but it was pretty up there. It didn't have books like hers did. Instead it had a stage for, what she presumed as, "Open Mic Night." She wondered if he took her to see some random comedic bloke.

Logan found a nice little booth they could sit in and got situated.

"So how was your day so far?" he asked.

She scrunched up her nose, "Nothing eventful. Other then, the morning exercises with the newcomers and talking to Starfire this afternoon, it was all pretty boring."

"What did you and Star talk about?" he asked putting his elbows on the table and crossing them.

"Things," she said, simply, "It's "girl talk." Unless you suddenly grew a vagina, you are not allowed to know. Under the jurisdiction of all that is estrogen, you are _forbidden_ to know."

Logan laughed, "Well, I do have estrogen."

"Not enough to make you a woman, though," she noted, "You're too straight."

"Ah phooey! Damn tha rules, Raven," he said in an Irish brogue, "Damn 'em all to Hell!"

"Sorry, can't," she shrugged, "Too many ranging hormones, estrogen, and PMS in the room. I can't go against my own species."

"Yes, you can," he said, "You girls go against each other all the time."

"To find a mate, yes, we do. But at least we do it in secrecy," said Raven.

"And then it gets posted all over the internet. But it's put on private so that _no one_ will see it," Logan said, sarcastically.

"Exactly my point," Raven smiled, "No matter what happens, I can't go against my own kind because they'll all find out."

He chuckled as he looked around, "What a load of crap that is."

Raven shook her head and rolled her eyes again.

"So do you come here often?" she asked pushing a strand of her holographic black hair back behind her ear.

He paused for moment, thinking about what he was going to say, "Well, I wouldn't say that. I've been here about three times before and not for very long."

Raven's eyebrows furrowed, "Then why did you-?"

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. It is Thursday night and we all know what that means; Its "Open Mic Night"!" An announcer said from the stage.

Logan smiled and slowly stood.

"I'll be back," he barely whispered to her before he turned and walked towards the stage.

"So please give a nice, warm welcome to Gar Logan!" the announcer introduce causing everybody to clap their hands.

Logan walked onstage and pick up a guitar that was off to the side of the stage. He walked over to the stool and the microphone and took a seat. When he got himself situated, he looked up at the audience with a smile.

"Hello," he started, "Thank you all for coming out this evening, even though most of you aren't here to see me."

The crowd chuckled a bit.

"Um...this song is called "Behind it All." I hope you all like it," and with that he started strumming the stings of his guitar.

Raven watched him with fascination as he performed. She watched how he rocked with the music and how he slowly became one with the instrument in his hands. She watched how the music not only ran through him but absorbed him completely.

He raised his lips back up to the microphone and inhaled.

"_Everyday I smile and laugh._

_Smile at the smallest things._

_Everyday it's all a lie _

_But no one ever sees."_

His voice was so soft, it caressed her ears. It dug into her; into her body, her mind, and her soul. She saw the truth that he held in his words and saw the meaning of it all floating through the air and provoking her to think. As the song progressed, it got more passionate. It seemed as if he was playing from what he felt. He was singing from what he felt. It wasn't practiced or rehearsed. It was all fresh, all new, all the more mind-gripping. The strums on the cords got rougher and louder as he felt more and more emotion run through him.

"_Oh it hurts so bad,_

_It's hard to breathe._

_But I keep smiling. _

'_Cause if I don't,_

_I know I will_

_Fall to my knees._

_So I push it aside and smile._

_I laugh,_

_I pretend that everything's okay when it's not."_

His words stung her, piercing her from the inside out. The notes began to get softer as he played. His eyes were closed as he envisioned whatever he was thinking, whatever he was feeling.

"_But no one will know."_

His voice was soft again.

"_Because my smile_

_Hides it all._

_Behind it all..._

_I feel the pain."_

He strummed the last few notes, finishing his song, and left whatever center he was in. The crowd applauded, showing their appreciation for the song. All but one that is; she was too absorbed into his presence. He smiled at the crowd and said, "Thank you."

Adjusting his guitar a little bit, he started to talk to the crowd a bit.

"This next song is called "There is a Power." It's about my thoughts about magic and I hope you guys can make heads or tails of it," he chuckled a bit.

He looked down at his guitar and began to play a soft melody.

"_There is Power _

_Can you feel it - flowing through you, around you, within you?_

_Can you feel it - molding you, undoing you, completing you?_

_It is everything and nothing,_

_Obscure precision._

_It tears you apart only to_

_Put you together again."_

His eyes were closed again as the music gracefully eased out from his mind to his finger tips and lips. Raven felt touched once again by his words. Feeling as if he was describing what she felt when she used her magic. She continued on watching as he came to a close with the last chorus.

"_Everywhere and nowhere, _

_Trickling gently into all,_

_Without a trace._

_Thriving within dreams,_

_Living within substance,_

_Dying within moments._

_Taste it on the dew,_

_Feel it in the breeze,_

_Sear it into the eye…"_

Coming back down from the ending climax of the song, he slowed the last few words.

"_There is a Power."_

The audience applauded again causing him to say "thank you." Raven was quite surprised that he was rather subtle with it. As if he was a bit shy of his music. As the show went on, the more Raven was entranced by him. She couldn't believe how deep he was and how he connected with his music to get the point across. Even the songs with zero calories had some meaning to them. Every now and then, he would look up and smile at her but she never took her eyes off him.

"Uh...this last song is not mine," he chuckled slightly, "It's actually by Steve Earle. It's a country song about a local girl and uh, I hope you like it."

He strummed his guitar and looked deep into the crowd, directly at Raven.

"This one is for Rachael," he said using her real name just before he started to play.

The blood rushed to her cheeks under his gaze causing her to blush a pretty shade of red. She looked down for a moment and waited for all of 30 seconds until she looked back up to him. His eyes were still on her.

_"Well, I took a stroll on the old long walk_

_Of the day –I-ay-I-ay._

_I met a little girl and we stopped to talk_

_On a fine soft day –I-ay-I-ay._

_And I ask you, friend, what's a fella to do?_

_'Cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue._

_And I knew right then I'd be takin' a whirl,_

_'Round the Salt Hill Prom with a Galway girl."_

Raven laughed a little as he sung to her. Mainly because he smiled and made slightly funny faces at her; scrunching up his nose and giving her the goofiest grin she ever did see. He quickly finished the song and then, said his thank you to the crowd before he walked off stage.

He walked over to where they were seated and smiled.

"Did you like the show?" he asked.

Smiling in return, she nodded, "Yes, I did."

Taking a seat, he sighed, "Surprised you?"

She nodded "Surprisingly, yes."

He chuckled. She was amused by this.

"What surprised you most?"

She shrugged, "Well, the fact you can play the guitar is one thing. But it was mainly the lyrics of your songs that surprised me. You're deeper than what you put on and you seem rather shy about your talents."

"It was my first time singing my own songs in public or in anyone for that matter. So of course I'm a little shy."

"I suppose you would be."

"How'd you like that last song?"

She smiled as she thought of her words, "I'm curious as to why did you dedicate that song to me."

He chuckled before he said, "Because it's one of my favorite country songs. And I don't like country all that much. Plus it was one of the first few songs I learned how to play on guitar."

"Oh," she said simply. She didn't know why she was disappointed by that answer but she was.

He tilted his head a little as he smirked. He inhaled and continued, "I also choose that song because it reminds me of you."

She looked up at him, "Oh?"

He nodded, "Yes."

He leaned over towards her and reached for her hair. He played with a strand of her black hair between his fingers. Raven had never been more thankful for keeping her hair long.

"'Cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue," he sang softly. He leaned back into his chair, letting the silken hair slip through his fingers.

"And I've never seen or met another girl like you either," he smiled, "So in some ways, you're my Galway girl."

She laughed, "Your Galway girl?"

He nodded again, "Yes."

Raven stopped laughing. She stared at him for a little while just thinking about what he said and what Starfire said earlier that day.

---

"_He makes me feel…appreciated and loved. And when he looks at me, I feel like I am going to pass out from the excitement within my chest. When he just so ever as touches me, I feel as if I am floating higher than I usually am. When he holds me, I feel safe. Like he would not let anyone to cause harm to me," Starfire explained._

"_What about when he's not around? Like when he leaves the room?" Raven asked._

_Starfire eyebrows furrowed, "Why do you ask these questions, dear friend?"_

_Raven shook her head, "I would like to know how these things feel like. Since I'm not allowed to feel them."_

_Raven suddenly felt her emotions yell at her as if they were saying "You're lying!"_

_She closed her eyes and breathed before her emotions went haywire. It's funny how just a moment ago they weren't bothering her._

_Starfire tilted her head in question but continued on anyway with a shrug of her shoulders._

"_I sometimes feel as if I am not even in the room as if I'm somewhere else. That is why I am always with him. Because then, I feel lost."_

_"And when he is in the room?"_

_"Then, I feel like I am returning back to Earth. Because I am his."_

_Starfire looked down at Raven's bed sheets her small smile turning into a frown, "That is why I hate this training so much. He often locks himself away or has some business to attend to that he has to do alone or something among that nature. It leaves me feeling…empty."_

_---_

"Raven?" Logan called as he waved a hand in her face, "Earth to Raven. Come in, please."

Snapping out of it, Raven blinked and shook her head.

"What?" she said absent mindedly, "What happened?"

Leaning back into his seat he sighed in relief.

"You fazed out on me. Geez, Rae. I mean, I've seen you out of it but never this out of it," he said, "Are you okay?"

There was a short pause before she spoke, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Absolutely," she lied. She looked around for a quick moment before she looked back to him, "Are we staying here any longer or what?"

Logan stared at her. His eyebrows furrowed. His lips pursed together into a flat straight line. His face was stern, sharp, and frigid like a cold statue. His eyes laid on her, concentrated on her alone as if he was trying to dig into her soul.

And she felt it. She felt him dig through her and try to find whatever he was looking for. His stare was so intense she couldn't bear to look at him anymore.

Logan frowned as his stare turned into a slight glare. He silently sighed and stood up, grabbing his coat.

"Come on," he muttered harshly as he put on his coat.

Raven looked up to him walking away and quickly looked away. He was upset with her, she knew it. She looked down as she stood up and grabbed her coat, following behind him. She walked outside to see Logan leaning against the wall face the buildings across the street. He didn't turn to look at her or even move to let her know he knew she was there. He just continued on looking at the other side with a cursed frown. His posture was rather stiff; back straight and inline. His jaw was locked and his shoulders held a great deal of tension even though his hands were deep and snug in his coat pockets.

Raven licked her lips and opened her mouth to say something but he had suddenly pushed of the wall with his foot and walked down the street. She sighed and followed behind him. They stayed like that for a while; walking silently down the street with Raven trailing behind him. Suddenly, Logan stopped, causing Raven to come to a quick halt. She looked up at his form and saw his shoulders rise up and down with his breaths. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt scared.

"You know," he started, "what really burns me? What really annoys me the most?"

Raven said nothing.

Logan turned around and the look he gave could've killed her where she stood in an instant. His eyes were cold and harsh. Full of anger and disappointment. And it all was directed at her. She wished she could look away. She willed herself to but yet she couldn't. her eyes stayed on him as if they were permanently glue there.

"We've been spending about a month together and you still can't tell me the truth. You still have to lie," he said lowly.

A small voice crept up to her throat and dared her to say, "I didn't lie."

"That's bull shit!" he spat, "You know it and I know it. Stop pretending like everythings alright with you."

"What if it is?" Raven softly spoke.

Logan's jaw clenched tighter, causing the muscles to pulse and move. He took two long strides over to her and looked deep in the eyes.

"Then, you wouldn't be like this," he growled, "I know when're lying, Rae. Don't think you can pass everything off as if it's nothing."

Raven looked down, finally. His glare pierced her and made her bleed within her own body. She sighed and closed her eyes before she swallowed loudly. She looked up and opened her eyes, meeting his glare with her soft eyes.

"What do you want from me then?" she said timidly.

His look softened considerably as he said, "The truth."

She looked down from a moment, suddenly finding her feet quite interesting.

"I'm just…confused about some things right now," she said, slowly. She looked from the ground onto his face.

He searched her eyes again. Searching for truth, meaning- an absolution. Finally he sighed and said, "You're not going to tell me what you're confused about, are you?"

Raven looked down and shook her head. She heard him sigh again and felt him retract away from her.

"It's not much. But it's a start," he murmured, "Ready to go home?"

She looked back up and saw the slight smile on his face. She smiled in relief and nodded. They rest of the way they walked side by side with the sound of their laughter.

Day 23 complete.

* * *

**A/N: Hello Dealers! I have updated and I think I actually added quite some detail. I took my time with this one. Mainly because I didn't do this as a filler chapter and I had an idea of where I was going to go with this. Except the lying part came out of no where, really. Um...yeah. So I hope you like this. Once again thank you to feifiefofum for the lyrics. Well, that's all for now...review! Peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**


	19. Day 24 I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, AMC Cinemas, or Inkheart: the movie.**

**Chapter 19:**

**Day 24 Part One**

Logan walked into the common room, only to be met with the New Comers jabbering. He sighed and shook his head as he walked over to the kitchen to where Cyborg was.

"Mornin' B," he greeted.

He sighed, "Yup."

Cyborg's eyebrow perked up at his friend's reaction. He raised the bacon he was cooking in his face and fanned his hand over it, making him smelling it.

"Murderer," he mumbled but it was obvious he wasn't into it.

Cyborg put the pan down and looked at his friend, "You okay, man?"

Logan sighed as he reached into the refrigerator for his tofu, "Yeah."

"You're lying," Cyborg said simply crossing his arms in front of his chest, "What's up?"

Logan shook his head slightly, "Our…_situation_."

He nodded his head at the trainee's, "And they're a constant reminder of it."

Cyborg nodded, looking over to the "soon to be's." He sighed, "I know it sucks but it was gonna happen sooner or later."

Logan sighed, "Yeah, I know. I just…hoped it would be later."

"I think all of us wish that, B," Cyborg commented as he turned to his bacon.

Logan snorted, "Except for Robin and Starfire. This is their dream come true."

"Yeah, but I believe they're gonna miss it too. Especially Rob, since he's going to the police academy and all. Speaking of which, you have any idea of where you're going?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah. I'm going to Collins College in Arizona for video game design."

"Really? And just where did you get the money to go to Arizona, other than the automatic scholarship and the money that the city gave us?"

"My parent's left a lot of money for me when they passed. They have two saving accounts. One's for college life and the other one is for me to spend."

"How much money did they leave?" Cyborg asked.

"Let's just say, it's enough for all four of my college years, a single apartment for 2 years with cable TV, _and_ three years of food and clothes," Logan answered.

"Damn, that's a lot of money," Cyborg said as he scratched his bald titanium head.

"Dude, don't even get me started on how much money I got from Steve and Rita gave to me. That's a whole 'nother ball game," Logan said, "I'm so well set it's unbelievable. I could buy a house, if the real estate wasn't so uppity."

Cyborg laughed, "Okay, okay. So how and Raven been doing with ya'll's lil' deal thing?"

Logan rolled his eyes and said, "We're good. I mean, some days we're closer than others but we're good."

Cyborg nodded and he went back to his bacon but then paused.

"You know," he started, "I've been meaning to ask you, what made you start this deal?"

Logan shrugged, "We wanted to get to know each other better."

"No, not that reason. I know that one. But why did _you _start the deal?"

Logan paused to answer the question. He wasn't sure if he wanted his true intentions to be known but yet, Cyborg was his best friend. He would never tell. Right?

"Oh my God," he gasped, "You like Raven?"

Logan turned around and said, "No, I don't!" But his expression said otherwise. He nodded over to the trainees and sent Cyborg a signal to shut his mouth.

Cyborg got it and said, "Sorry, my mistake."

Logan sighed and mumbled to him that he would tell him later; much later. He had to keep it a secret from anyone who might tell and that includes the trainees. He knew they liked to talk. He had to tell her first, just how he felt. He couldn't have anyone spoil his plan.

***

"So are you ready?" Raven asked as she walked towards the door.

"Ready like spaghetti," Logan said as he held out her coat for her.

She stared at him weirdly for a moment causing him to laugh.

"I know, I know, it's cheesy. Now come here," he said with a smile.

She shook her head as she back into her coat, putting one arm in the correct sleeve.

"Ready like spaghetti? Are you serious? That was beyond corny even for you," she mumbled as he helped her into her coat.

He simply laughed and put on his coat before heading out the door. He sighed as the wind hit his face and felt absolutely and carelessly free. He closed his eyes and felt the stuffiness of the tower leave him.

"It's good to be outside," he breathed.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one enjoying myself out here," he heard Raven say in the exact same tone.

He opened his eyes and looked over to Raven. Her eyes were closed and lips were curved into a small smile. Her hair (which she had cut to a little below shoulder length) blew brilliantly in the wind behind her. Her nose was a nice pink due to the cold in the air but he thought it made her all the cuter. It even made him want to lean over and give her an Eskimo kiss. He watched her slowly open her eyes, focusing on what's ahead of her. It took her only a moment before she realized she was being stared at.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head and looked away, "Nothing. I was just wondering how long will it take for your nose to become as red as Rudolf's."

Raven hit him playfully on the arm and used her body to push him. He smiled and did the same back, making her stumble a bit due to his size. She did it again but she missed this time because he stepped back. When she caught herself, Logan sought this as a time to run causing Raven to follow behind him in a game of chase.

***

"Okay, so where are you taking me?" he asked as he followed her.

She smirked, "You'll see."

He shook his head at her. She really could be predictable at times. He sighed as he continued to walk side by side with her to their unknown, or at least on his end, destination. Their walk was silent, like it usually was on her days. Something he wasn't exactly happy about but he learned to deal with it. Plus it wasn't that silent since they lived in the city.

"Here we are," she announced.

He looked up at the building and saw the dull silver metallic words, "Jump City's Recreational Center."

"I hope you're in the mood for ice skating," she said with a small smile.

He smiled back, proudly.

"Ice skating?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Well it's not lake water ice rink. This one shouldn't break underneath my feet."

He laughed as they walked up to the door and enter the red bricked building. They rented their skates from the rental booth and prepared to get on the ice. Raven finished tying her skates before Logan could and left for the ice. He watched her as she made her way to the rink. She stopped at the gate and stared at the ice for a moment before slowly putting one skate on it. She swallowed before stepped onto the ice fully and stood. She closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip nervously, her brow furrowing together. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and pushed forward, sliding across the ice. As she moved, her nervousness seemed to ease away.

Logan sat there, mesmerized by what just happened before his eyes. She was getting back on the horse! She was scared of the ice, just as most people are when they go through something traumatic such as that, but she dared to try again. Granted, it was artificial ice but it was ice nonetheless. He couldn't be prouder.

He watched her as she got used to the ice and begin to glide across it. She skated backwards and forwards, she spun around in circles, did figures eight's left and right. She even was brave enough to do triple toe leaps. He smiled as he watched her enjoy the ice with a small smile. After awhile she stopped and looked around.

She turned to Logan and said, "Are you going to sit there and not do anything or are you going to join me?"

He smiled and stood before he walked out onto the ice. He skated over to her and stopped.

"Okay," he said, spreading his arms out before slapping down to his body, "I'm here. Now what?"

She smiled at him and took hold of his hands, sending chills up and down his body.

"Skate with me," she said simply.

She began to skate backwards, pulling him along with her. He allowed her to pull him along for a while until he skated forward at a speed faster than hers. She turned around, letting go of one of his hands and skated with him. He skated towards the middle and turned sharply so that she would be whipped around. He did it again and again by the sixth one she began to shriek a little.

"Logan, stop!" she shrieked.

He laughed as he slowly brought them to a stop and let go of her hand. He turned to look at her. She had a hand resting at her chest plate and a smile on her face. She seemed to be a bit out of breath.

"That was fun," she said, "Never do that again."

He laughed but nodded, "Okay."

He looked around for a moment and took notice that no one else was on the ice. This gave him an idea.

"You wanna race?" he said as he skated passed her.

"Excuse me?" she asked, following him.

"Start at the red line, three laps around the rink. The winner has bragging rights 'til the end of the deal. Loser has to pay for dinner," he said, a nice little smirk playing on his lips, "You wanna race?"

She got to the red line and stopped.

"Let's see if you can keep up," she said, her own sly smirk creeping onto her lips.

He smiled as they got into their ready positions, "On go. 1…"

"2…" she said.

"3, go!" they both said and off they went.

They skated around the rink at incredible speed, close to tied most of the time. They went through the first lap fairly easy, still pretty much tied. Logan smirked as another brilliant plan popped into his head.

"Hey Rae," Logan said as he skated beside her, "I hope you enjoy the view."

"Of what?" she asks.

"My butt," and with that he pushed forward, surpassing her.

She just smiled and shook her head. She knew what was next. She pushed a little forward to make sure she wasn't too far behind but didn't attempt to get in front of him. He was in lead by the second lap and was feeling proud too. But eventually he grew tired and started to slow. Raven noticed this and pulled up next to him.

"Hey Logan," she says, "Take a good look."

"Of?"

"My butt," she answers before she pushes forward. Needless to say, Raven won.

She stopped at the wall and waited for him to come over with a smug smirk on her face.

"Have you ever heard of the story "The Great Race: The Hare and the Tortoise"?" she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

He sighed in defeat, subjecting himself to the teasing, "Yes, yes."

She shook her head, "And yet, you still lost. Tsk, tsk, tsk. And now, you owe me dinner."

She turned around and began to skate away from him. He smiled, watching her go make into her own world of skating. He plan had worked. It actually worked. He made her believe that he hadn't tried to lose on purpose. It all worked. He smiled and he joined her in skating around the rink, patting himself secretly on the back.

***

"Okay, so the next place we're going is...? You're not going to tell me," he said as they exited the building.

She smiled, "Finally, you get it."

He huffed as he followed her down the street, "Could you just once tell me?"

She shrugged, "I could. It doesn't mean I'm going to though."

He sighed, tossing his head back towards the sky, "Why do you always have to be like this?"

"Because," she answered, "it makes me mysterious."

He laughed but nodded, "Oh yeah."

They continued on like that, talking a little about nothing. Of course, there would be the pleasant silence but one of them (or better yet, just Logan) would find something to talk about. Logan always looked forward to the second walk of the day. The first was always very silent while the second wasn't as such. Mainly due to the activity they do at the beginning of the day but still, they talked. After a while, they came up to a theatre.

"AMC? We're going to see a movie?" Logan asked.

She didn't answer him. She simply walked up to the ticket booth as said, "Two tickets for Inkheart, please."

He smiled as she paid for the tickets. Before she had said that she wouldn't want to see the movie because the film industry often seemed to ruin the books.

"Inkheart?" he asked with a pleasant smirk gracing his lips.

She looked up at him and said, "A movie is a movie. A book is a book. If I don't compare the two, it should be a good movie."

She got her tickets and handed one of them to him. He opened the door, still smiling at her. She was amazingly changing into this new person and was doing more things that she usually didn't.

They walked to the concession stand and instantly Raven went to get her wallet but he stopped her before she could get her money.

"I owe you dinner and I consider this a part of dinner," Logan said with a gentle smile. He pulled out his wallet and motioned for her to order.

Her lips curled into a barely noticeable smile before she turned to the pimpled-face kid on the other side of the counter. After Raven and Logan both ordered, they headed for their theater. They walked in and quickly did the thing that most people do when they go to the movies; standing on the sides of the stairs and looking around for a spot. They found one right around the middle and rushed to the spot before someone else could take it. They sat down and began to get comfortable in the stiff barely even cushiony chair.

"I hope this is a good one," Raven murmured as she took a sip of her Lipton iced tea, "I would hate that my first modern day movie after two of not watching them, completely bombed."

Logan chuckled, "Remember, just don't compare it to the book, leave your mind at the door, and just enjoy yourself. The movie is actually good if you just don't think about it."

Raven rolled her eyes, "_You_ would say that."

He chuckled, "I did, in fact, say that."

"You are so damn cocky," she muttered.

He didn't know what compelled him to say this but he grinned and said the ever immortal words, "That's what she said."

Raven's eyes widened just before she turned sharply and smacked him hard in the back of the head. He winced but smiled at her.

"Sorry 'bout that. I couldn't help it," he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and turned her head back to the screen as the previews began to roll. Throughout the movie Logan would look over to her and stare for a moment or two before turning back towards the screen. He knew it was coming. He could feel it. The time he was going to tell her was approaching but he didn't know when the right time to tell her was. And then, how to tell her was a different story entirely. But he knew he was going to tell her how he felt about her that he knew for certain.

The movie eventually ended and they both walked out content with the movie. Raven tried her best not to compare the book to the movie but she did have one thing to say about it.

"The ending was nothing like the book," she said as she threw away her tea.

Logan shrugged, "I think the author said that she made her money and she doesn't want to continue on the rest of the movies."

"I guess," Raven muttered, "But it was a decent movie, I will admit."

He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Yeah, it was. Now what do you want for dinner, my dear?"

Raven rolled her eyes at the affection but made no move to make him let go. She gotten quite used to his gestures that it had no longer been a bother to her. Even calling her, "my dear," didn't bother her anymore. Although, she still hadn't figured out why he insisted on being so close to her. She just decided to shrug it off because he was more likely to do it again.

"I would say the Pizza Parlor but," she started.

"The paparazzi," he finished.

"So how about some place new?" she said, looking up at him.

He smiled, "I know just the place."

* * *

**A/N: Hello Dealers! I hope you guys like this chapter. It's a filler filled with fluff and stuff. Um…next chapter might be a little slower, mainly because I have rehearsals and I barely have time to sit and think. Plus I'm working on five different stories at the current moment so I'm having a bit of a difficult time shifting through them all. Well, that's all for now… please review! Peace!**

**Bleeding Writer **


	20. Day 24 II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 20:**

**Day 24 Part Two**

"Hi, welcome to Darby's. May I take your order?" the girl from behind the register said.

Logan told the girl to wait for a moment and then turned to Raven, who had an unimpressed facial expression.

"Well…?" he asked.

Raven rolled her eyes, playfully, and sighed, "Get me…a chicken Caesar salad and a small tea with no ice."

He turned back to the girl and told her what he wanted. She quickly took it down, took the money he handed to her, and went to get their orders.

"A fast food restaurant?" Raven said, "You do remember it's my day, right?"

He smiled, "Yeah. But I have a feeling you'll appreciate this more."

"Highly doubt it," she muttered.

They got their food and headed off towards the outskirts of the city, flying there. He did not say as to where they were going, he just lead the way, which was quite unusual for him. But Raven diligently followed, knowing he had a plan and trusting him completely.

Eventually, he landed in a woodsy area and walked the rest of the way. He muttered, "Okay, it's around here somewhere."

He walked a little further into the woods with Raven still following him but now a bit concerned as to where he was taking her. The twigs and sticks snapped underneath their feet as they walked on. Raven continued to look up and around, clutching their bag of food in her hands closer to her, feeling the nervousness creep into her.

Suddenly, she heard the sound underneath her change. It was no longer sticks and twigs snapping. It was the sound of rocks, knocking into each other. Raven looked down and sure enough, there were little round rocks underneath her feet. She looked up at Logan and saw him smiling at her, nodding his head passed him. She looked out beyond him and slightly gasped.

It was the side of the beach she had never seen before. The beach that wasn't a tourist vacation spot. Totally and completely isolated in its peaceful loneliness. It wasn't the prettiest beach in the world. Actually, it was the beach that nobody ever thought about.

Instead of sand, it had rocks. Instead of a nice, warm sun, it was clouded and foggy. Instead of beautiful blue water, the water was actually a silvery gray. Instead of a beach resort, docks, board walks, and being out for everybody to see like on the other side of the beach, it was alone, in the woods, no docks, with animal made paths, on the outskirts of the city. And still it was one of the best sightings Raven had every seen.

"Well," Logan said, snapping her out trance, "what do you think?"

Raven paused for a moment, thinking of the words, and said, "Amazing. Just…you know me well."

Logan gave a small chuckle and said, "Well, I would hope so."

He walked forward towards the beach. He looked back at her and smiled, "Well, don't just stand there. Come on."

She gave him a soft smile and walked to his side and followed him over to a large log along the shore. She handed him his food as she got her own. They sat slightly for a moment, just listening to the waves and letting the scenery absorb them, peacefully eating. In the midst of that silence, Logan turned to her and stared a smile slowly creeping onto his face.

No matter how many times he stole glances of her, he could never believe his eyes. Every time she was more beautiful than the last time he had glanced at her.

Feeling his eyes on her, she turned her head towards him, her eyes catching his. He did not look away. She shifted her eyes a little and said, "What?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing. I just," he paused, thinking about his words, "I'm just really glad that I made this deal with you."

Raven smiled and nudged him a little, "The same goes for me with you, Logan."

He chuckled a bit and put his hand on the top her head, rubbing it a bit and messing it up. She pushed his hand off, the smile still apparent on her face, and shoved him to the point where he had to lift up from off the log so that he wouldn't fall.

"But really," he said, getting serious, "spending this month with you has been the most memorable moments of my life. And I-."

"Stop there," Raven said. He stopped and looked at her, a confused expression placed on his face.

Taking a bite of her salad and looking down at the black rocks underneath her, she said, "Save it for our last day. Otherwise, we won't have anything to talk about in the end."

Shifting her feet across the rocks, she softly continued, "And I'd really hate it if…we ran out of things to say."

A soft smile graced his lips as he heard this. He turned back to his sandwich and took a big bite, looking out at the horizon once again.

"So," he started with his mouth full of food, "I bet you already know what where you're going to go and what you're going to do."

Swallowing her salad, she shook her head, "No really."

Logan turned his head towards her and looked at her wide eyed in mid-bite.

"You're kidding!"

"No," said Raven, "I'm not."

Shaking his head, Logan said, "That's not possible. You always have a plan. You always have an idea. You _cannot_ honestly sit there and tell me you have no idea what you're going to do."

"Would you prefer me to stand and honestly tell you that I have _no idea_ what I'm going to do?" she retorted.

Blinking, Logan shook his head like he was dismissing a bad thought, "What?"

Stabbing the lettuce with her plastic fork, she sighed, "I never…"

She paused, "I never thought about life this far out."

"But why?" Logan asked, "How could you not think this out?"

She shrugged, "Because I wasn't supposed to live this long."

A thread of silence ran passed the two as it all became clear to Logan. He had forgotten about her prophecy of opening the portal to earth for her father, who would take over the entire dimension, destroying everything in existence. He had forgotten that he wasn't supposed to be here. She wasn't supposed to be alive.

She continued on.

"Plus," she sighed, "I thought we'd be Titans for a little bit longer. That way I could plan it out and all but unfortunately..."

She need not say anymore for he already knew what she was saying.

"What about you? Any plans?" she asked.

Snapping out of whatever trance he was in, he sighed, "Yeah. I'm planning on going to Collins College for video game design in Arizona."

Raven's eyebrows rose in interest, "That's great, Logan. But how are you-?"

"-Going to pay for it?" he finished her sentence. He shrugged, "My parents basically left me a fortune and Steve and Rita from the Doom Patrol made it even bigger. All in all, I'm all set for college life."

"Wow, that's really good for you," Raven said.

"Yeah," he said, breathlessly, "You know, it's kinda funny."

"What is?"

"You have no idea what you're going to do but I have everything planned."

Raven chuckled causing Logan to laugh as well.

"Looks like a bit of me is rubbing off of you," Raven said.

Logan laughed, "And too much of me is rubbing off of you."

They laughed for a little longer, marinating on the thought, before it got they quieted down again.

"If you want my opinion, you should go into some sort of writing job. Like journalism or something," he suggested.

"Journalism?"

"Yeah, journalism. Actually, I can see you being an advice columnist or something like that," he said.

Raven looked out at the water and took the suggestion in, musing it over in her mind. And while she did the silence crept between the two once again.

The silence between them turned on and off. One would find something to say and they would talk about it for a few moments before it would die off into the silence again. The fact that they were leaving was getting to them, making it the main topic in their minds. The fact that they were all going to be separated and scattered about, scared them and made it hard for them to really think about anything else.

The day turned into night and soon, they found themselves staring up at the stars in the night sky.

"Oh look, there's Orion," Logan said, pointing up at the sky, "See the belt?"

"Oh yes, I see it," Raven says, leaning over towards him, "You are quite the astronomer, Logan."

He chuckled, "No, not really. I just used to do this a lot with my parents."

"Oh?" Raven asked.

"Yeah," Logan smiled, "It was mainly before I turned green though."

Curiousness grabbing her attention, she said, "You've never really mentioned that before."

"What?"

"When you turned green," she answered.

He looked at her for a moment, wondering if she had asked what he thought she had. Once realizing she was serious, he looked away, scrunching up his face a bit. He looked out at the ocean, watching the waves roll. His brows furrowed and his jaw locked just like they always did when he was in deep thought or upset.

She didn't know whether he was in deep thought or upset that she even asked about his painful memories. She knew it was hard for him to bring it up. It was hard for everyone. But she thought he had it the hardest out of them all. Like he had sung a few nights before: behind his smile he hid his pain.

Refusing to really open and recognize his scars and wounds of his past, she could only imagine how it felt for him to bring it up in conversation. She looked down at the rocks below her once again and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up," she started.

"No," he said.

She looked back up at him. He was looking down at the rocks this time. His eyebrows still furrowed but his jaw and his gaze weren't so locked and steady. Through the darkness of the night she could tell, though, that his eyes were in fact very sad.

His feet shifted against the rocks, hearing the clashing sound of them hitting each other. He shrugged, "I want to talk about it. But…"

He looked up at her, his eyes meeting her eyes, "Just…not tonight, if that's alright with you."

Blinking, Raven said, "Oh yes, of course, it's alright with me. I mean, it's your story. And it's also my day, so…"

"So," he continued, "maybe you can tell me about your childhood. I mean, I know about being in Azareth and being raised by monks and your father and all that. But what about like…I don't know: something different than that, I guess."

She shook her head, "No, there's nothing remotely interesting about my childhood. Let's talk about something else or maybe not talk at all."

"But we've done that before," he groaned, "We've talked about the present, the future, and we've done a lot of non-talking today. I want to get to know you, Rae. I want to know your past whether it's interesting or not."

Raven sighed in slight disbelief, thinking about if she should tell him or not. Running her tongue across the edge of her teeth, she nodded.

"Basically," she started, "my mother didn't want to have me and tried to kill herself. The monks stopped her and I was born. The monks took me away from her and raised me with this; I guess you can say, "god-like mentor," named Azar. She taught me everything I knew. Taught me what was allowed and not allowed. She was strict and stoic, soft-spoken but firm. Never dare question her for any reason. Anyway, at a certain amount of time, they told me that I would have to leave Azareth and head to this place called Earth. And now here I am."

Raven looked back at Logan and saw him staring at her with a look of disbelief on his face. After a few more seconds of this awkward staring she finally said, "What?"

He shook his head but still not losing his expression, "You are unbelievable."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she questioned.

He smiled a little looking away from her unto the ocean blue.

"You can say things without a blink like they don't bother you," he answered, "You are unbelievable."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Well, it doesn't bother me."

"Yes, it does," he countered.

"No, it doesn't, Logan," she shot back.

Looking back at her, he said, "Yes, it does and I'll tell you why. Because otherwise, you'll be living life as if it was your last. Enjoying it more often than fearing it."

"Being more like you?" she said, in a way that could be considered a bit harsh, "Smiling in everyone's face while you sit and suffer inside. So much that it hurts like Hell when someone even mentions it once. Be more like you?"

She had no idea what had complied her to say that but she had and instantly regretted it. She had just not only made him out to be the hypocrite but she had used his weakness against him. The one topic that he feared facing.

Logan didn't say anything. He just looked at her with his eyes as if he couldn't believe that she had used that against him. And he couldn't.

Raven sighed, "Logan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too-."

Suddenly, Raven's communicator went off, cutting her off from her apology. She sighed loudly again and answered it, Robin's face showing up on the screen.

"Raven and Beastboy here," she said.

"Raven, Beastboy. Dr. Light is stealing from the bank in downtown sector eight. Cinderblock is tearing up sector two. And Mumbo is in sector ten in a jewelry theft. I need you and Beastboy to take care of Dr. Light while Cyborg and few of the trainees takes on Mumbo and Star and I and another group of the trainees take on Cinderblock. Call if you need any help."

"Got it. Raven and Beastboy over and out," Raven said before she flipped the device shut. She looked at the ground for a moment taking in a deep breath and looked up. Logan was already standing up in his uniform and stretching.

"He's in sector eight, right?"He asked simply, not looking at her.

She nodded, "Yes."

"Okay," he said, "Apology accepted."

And with that he turned into a bird and took off into the sky.

Raven breathed again, knowing for a fact that he hadn't accepted her apology full heartedly. He only did it so if in case he died during battle; he would go without guilt on his conscience. It's what they all did. For right now, she would have to wait to get his full acceptance until after the fight.

***

The battle was a bit of a long one. A few of the trainees were wrapped up into covering their own back and didn't listen to a word that Robin was telling them. He ended up being thrown into a pile of debris, knocking him out for a few minutes. Starfire was also a little busy, trying to control the trainees that were flying in the air with her.

As for Cyborg's battle was a little easier, since he had Luna, the one they considered the new leader. Fortunately, everyone listened to her and followed her command most of the time. And she followed her superiors (at the moment, it was Cyborg), so that bad it well.

As for Beastboy and Raven, it went fairly simple. It never took much to take down Dr. Light. Just let Dr. Light see Raven's darker side for a split second and he would ask for jail in the other half of the second. They ended up heading over to sector two, where Starfire and Robin were. The trainees listened to Raven in an instant as soon as they saw her.

They all came in, a few limping and groaning as they made their way. Robin, who had come to during battle, made it his duty to lecture the trainees while Raven and Logan made their escape.

Raven followed behind Logan silently. She knew that he knew that she was behind him and she knew that she had to apologize to him again but she didn't know how. She finally found the words to say. She opened her mouth when Logan had sharply turned around to her.

"You're an amazing skater. You surprisingly are brave enough to get back on the horse. You're a pretty good racer. You appreciate the things that are different and not exactly what everyone pictures when you think of it. You don't always have a plan especially since you never planned on living this long. And you're quite good at using peoples weaknesses against them," he said, his expression sharp and intense.

She hated that face. It always made her feel worse than she already did.

"Day 24 complete," he said before he turned sharply and strode off for his room.

Raven sighed sadly, watching him walk to his room, disappearing into the darkness.

After spending this month with him, she knew that she had to leave him alone and let him fume for a moment. She walked into her room, giving one last depressing sigh. She walked over to her desk and opened her computer. Her hands hovered over keys. She bit her lip in hesitation before she slowly let her fingers press down.

"_Search: Jobs."_

***

Raven lied awake in her bed, staring at her ceiling. She hadn't slept all night; she just felt…odd. She hadn't spoken to Logan since they had parted ways. So that had meant that she would have the bed to herself for that night.

"Might as well get used to it," she muttered.

She turned over in her bed and shut her eyes. She was going to sleep sometime that night, damn it!

Suddenly, she heard her door slid open. She didn't not move nor open her eyes; she just lied completely still.

She felt the weight of someone sit on the empty side of the bed, her back facing them.

"Do you really want to know about my past?" a familiar voice said, firmly.

Opening her eyes, she said breathlessly, "Yes."

He nodded his head and said, "Come on, then."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my goodness, it's done!! This chapter took forever for me to think of and complete. Alright, moving on; hello my lovelies! I hope you guys like this chapter. It's a filler but it's a necessary one. Oh my, we are down to the last few chapters of this portion of the story! I bet you guys can't wait for what I have in store for you at the end. You guys are really-. No! Stopping myself right there. You'll just have to find out, now won't you?**

**Oh and by the way, if any of you read "Lucky Charms" the reason why I haven't updated is because I was busy working on this. As I've said here before, I have that story written down. This one (most of it) is coming from the top of my head. So, I choose to update this first. The new chapter for "Lucky Charms" will hopefully be posted sometime this week, hopefully. **

**Well, that's all for now…review please! Peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**


	21. Day 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 21:**

**Day 25**

Tugging her robe over her tighter, Raven shivered. The night air was cold as it was silent which was surprising for the city. The cold, firm ground stayed solid underneath her bare pale feet as she followed Logan through the night. She sighed, letting the warm breath dance within the night as a thin cloud. She looked up to the sky and glared at it. She damned the cold and its bitter hold over her body. Giving it one last glare, she rubbed her arms in attempt to warm herself. She looked up to Logan and wished he had told her about the cold.

Or at least, try to keep me warm, she thought. Suddenly, she thought about all of those nights that he had lied in her bed. All of those nights where she had asked him to be her blanket and wrap an arm around her. How warm his body was.

She shook her head of the thought. Where did _that _come from? She wondered. She looked back up at Logan again and sighed silently.

Although…it would be nice…

Logan walked all the way up to the base of the tree and stopped. Raven watched as his shoulders slumped and his ears drooped as if someone knocked the air clear out of him. She waited behind him, watching him slowly bare out his true colors. His past. For a moment, he did not say anything nor even move. He just stood. His shoulders slumped, head down, and completely and utterly vulnerable.

"Logan?" she asked after a moment or two.

He breathed in, letting it fill him like a balloon, and looked up to the dark heavens above.

Releasing the breath, he said finally, "I…I was normal once. I had cream skin, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes…just like my hologram thing made me out to be the other night. But uh…I was hardly called normal back where I used to live. Africa. In a small village called Upper Lamumba. Tall grass, dirt floor, jungles, deserts all living right next door to each other there. Beautiful place," he smiled sadly as he envisioned his old home, "Anyway, it was the perfect place for any kid to be. You know, running around, playing, exploring, and all that. It was great. Wonderful, really. Scared my mom half to death though when I got "lost"."

He let out a little chuckle at the thought, "My mom was one of those mom's who would put down everything just for me. I got a scrape, she'd get a band-aid. I wanted to play, she'd play with me. I did something…she'd be there for me. And she'd always smell like shortbread cookies."

He rested an arm against the tree to keep him from falling over. This story was harder to tell than he thought. He continued on, despite all of the pain and turmoil within him.

"My father though, he was different," he said, "He was always dedicated to his work. But he made time for me, you know? He made sure I was okay and we would…do the "manly bonding" type stuff that fathers and sons always do. Like go hiking or camping. Play sports…learn how to throw a ball…"

"Make smores late in the night," Raven added.

Logan turned and looked at her with sad, tearful eyes. He smiled sadly at her and nodded. Raven's eyes travelled to the ground beneath her once again, as if it interested her, to avoid his eyes.

His eyes were the portals into his soul and that was something she could not bear…yet.

A gush of sea breeze fleeted passed them, shivering Raven to the bone. She cuddled her robe closer to her body in order to keep warm but quickly found it to be no use. Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her frame and pull her into something warm. She opened her eyes and saw Logan pulling her in close to his chest, warming her throughout her body. He pulled her over to the tree and slid down to the ground, dragging her down with him.

"Better?" he asked as he shifted a little.

She nodded, "Yes."

He smiled a little and said, "Sorry about taking you out here, it's just…"

"It's harder for you to reveal this indoors. Fresh air makes it easier for you," Raven finished.

He looked down at her and into her amethyst eyes. Her eyes sparkled like precious jewels in the moonlight, shimmering with understanding and wisdom and yet, held a certain indescribable innocence in them. God, how he loved her eyes.

He nodded and held her a little closer to him, rubbing her arm a little. She rested her head on his shoulder, her hair brushing against his unshaven cheek. He smiled gently and rested his head on top of hers, enjoying the feel of her in his embrace.

She sighed, "So are you going to finish?"

He closed his eyes, tilting his nose a little closer to her, smelling that shampoo that he loved so much. He slowly nodded his head and sighed, "Yeah."

"You can take your time, you know? Now that I'm no longer freezing," she said.

He chuckled a little, "Thanks. But if I take my time, I won't get anywhere with this so I can't."

Cuddling up closer to him, she sighed, "Okay. You stopped at your father by the way."

"Thanks," he chuckled, "I was just about to ask you that too."

She shrugged, "Looks like I know you quite well."

"So it seems."

"And now you're avoiding."

"What ever happened to, taking my own time?"

"Whatever happened to, "if I take my time, I won't get anywhere"?'

He paused for a second, "Touché."

"Thank you. Now continue."

He chuckled a little again, his chest vibrating against her shoulder blade. She liked it when he laughed. It gave her this warm, pleasant feeling all throughout her body. So comfortable and inviting. It made her feel happy and safe.

He exhaled and leaned closer into her, "Okay, you win. Uh…so one day, I was wondering in the jungle and uh…there was this monkey."

Raven looked up at him. He was looking back out at the ocean. His jaw set and locked, his gaze hard, his face twisted in a disgusted way.

"And I," he dragged, "I was curious. I tried to play with the monkey and…it bit me."

His eyes lowered to the ground, "I got really sick after that. I didn't go outside that much anymore. My mom always told me to stay inside. I saw dad less. The only time I saw him was whenever I snuck out of my bed and went to the living room or he came in for…blood samples or something."

He paused as he thought back to those days. Replaying his memories all over again in his head- reliving those days as a child again. He shut his eyes tight as if it was to fend off the past thoughts.

"My mom," he coughed, "was always worried. She always, _always _made sure I was okay. Every five minutes it was, "what do you need?", "can I get you anything?". She was just so worried and tired and…_pale."_

He paused again, taking the time to swallow the huge lump in his throat that had built.

"I would have done something if I wasn't so sick myself. I would've helped. It…_killed _me to see her like that. But what was worse was when I saw my dad for the first time in, I don't know, weeks- months, maybe. I was so sick when I saw him. I didn't have the strength to move or speak clearly. I barely had the strength to open my eyes even. But I saw him and he…"

His lips pressed tighter together, forcing all of this truth to come out. Raven wanted to tell him to stop and that he didn't need to do it anymore. That it was alright. But she could not muster the strength to tell him so. So she continued to sit there and listen to his story.

"He looked so weak. So tired and defeated and…sad. He was never sad. Out of all of the things my dad was to me, sad or defeated was never what he was. Except during that moment. He just looked like…everything was hopeless. Like…death right before it hits you. And it hurt to see, not only him but both of them like that. I never saw my parents that way until then."

His eyes glistened with tears, "Just by the way they looked…I thought that I was going to die. And soon." He sniffled, pulling back the stinging tears behind his eyes down further into his lids.

"After that," he exhaled deeply, "it gets really fuzzy. I must have been asleep or something throughout it because I barely remember anything else. I don't even remember waking up from it all. I just remember seeing myself in the mirror and…I was green and I could change to a swallow.

"Anyway, I started seeing my dad more. I never went into the jungle without at least, one of my parents. I was even pulled out of public school in my village and was home schooled, which was something that my parents weren't too fond of. Or at least, I think they weren't. And it was great. You know, I got to be with my mom. My dad and I always played and went out together. I wasn't teased in the village anymore because I was rarely seen. I loved it."

His eyebrows crinkled as he another memory came to him, "Some years later we went on this boat trip and that's where things went wrong."

He then, proceeded to tell her about the boating accident. Telling her about how it started and how it ended. Everything. Raven watched as he battled with himself to finish. She felt him shake against her as the hand wrapped around her shoulder tightened and loosened. She watched him bit down on his lip again, turning it into a deeper greenish-red, fighting those tears that were so evident in his eyes.

"I can still see them, in my head," his voice creaked, as he closed his eyes tightly, "I can still hear their screaming as they went down those falls. And…and I still feel like I'm on that tree, watching them just…float away."

That was it. He couldn't it hold back anymore. The tears poured and poured out of his eyes, streaming down like rivers alongside his cheeks. He shut his eyes even tighter as he fought against the loud sobs within his throat. Without thinking, Raven wrapped an arm around his mid-section and leaned into him. He was hurting- breaking right in front of her. Something she had never seen on him before. She curled into him, almost climbing into his lap and rubbed his back, comforting him. He leaned his head down on hers and held her closer to him, needing to feel close to someone. Needing to feel close to her.

"I just keep thinking over and over again," he said through his tears, "Maybe if I had stayed on that boat. If I had used my powers. If I could have done, I don't know, something, maybe they would still be here. Maybe if…I hadn't been on that boat…"

He never finished his sentence for Raven shushed him.

"No, there was nothing that could've been done," she said in a calm and comforting voice.

He shook his head and moved away from her, unwrapping his arm from around her, "No, there could've been something. Anything. Instead of sit there and watch them die."

Moving closer to him again, she said, "You can't blame yourself for what happened."

"How can I not?" he shot back, "I sat in safety while they floated down river. I had powers that could have saved their lives and I didn't do anything. I just sat there like an idiot."

"You sat there like a child," she responded, "You were a child who had no idea about how to use their powers because you had no one to help you. To turn to."

She placed her hands on either side of his shoulders and gave them a light squeeze. She leaned her head against his hair, feeling his silky green tresses against her cheek.

"You were just a child, Logan," she whispered, "No one can blame you for what happened."

His body shook with feelings of sorrow as another round of tears came pouring out of his eyes. He hunched over and buried his head in his lap with his hands on either side of his head. Raven bit her lip as she watched him rock himself back and forth. She cringed as she heard his sobs escape from his throat and into the night air. She knew a little bit of his past but she had no idea about its extent. She had no idea about how tragic it was. To know this. To be reminded of this every day. To feel guilt for something that was out of his control. To live with this tragic tale and smile and pretend that nothing is wrong. She had absolutely no idea.

She reached out a hand for him again but before she could get to him, he had turned back to her and pulled her to him. He buried his face within her bosom, his tears soaking her night slip underneath her robe and wrapped him arms around her small frame. To say that Raven was shocked was merely an understatement. She froze instantly for a moment, unsure of what exactly to do. But she relaxed and did the only thing that felt right. She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him close to her. She began to rock back and forth trying to hush him, stroking his hair and caressing his face, soothingly. Absentmindedly, she began to hum her lullaby that she sang to him earlier that month, slowly calming him.

He hadn't cried like this in so long. He hadn't cried like this, period. All of the suppressed memories and feelings he had gain over the years, had finally caught up with him and was finally coming out. As he sobbed and gasped from his lung spasms, he listened to Raven's humming. To her breathing. To her heart beating. And found a wonderful melody with all of it put together. So soft, gentle, and soothing. He felt at peace with the sound.

After a few moments of holding each other, the cold finally got to them and reminded them of its bite. Finding the strength to let go of her, he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. So wide. So open. So sincere.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked, sweetly. She raised her hand to his face and wiped one of his free falling tears away.

He smiled at her and nodded, "Y'know, my parents would've loved you."

She smiled a little, leaning her forehead against his. "Right, you're parent's would just _love_ a filthy, little demon spawn like me," she said, sarcastically.

This made Logan frown. He pulled away slightly and looked at her, "No."

She furrowed her eyebrows at him in confusion.

"My parents wouldn't have cared about that. As long as you're good at heart, they wouldn't have cared. And you, you Raven, have a heart as pure as gold," he said, sternly, "And I don't ever want to hear you call yourself that again. _Ever_."

Raven stared at him, finding herself at lost for words. He was looking at her in disapproval- disgusted, maybe, that she would dare even say such a thing about herself. And he was. She looked down at the ground, feeling ashamed underneath his cold stone gaze.

"Promise me, you'll never say that about yourself again," she heard him say.

She nodded her head a little at him, biting her lip, too afraid to speak. She felt his finger flutter underneath her chin and lift her head up to face him. She closed her eyes- again, too afraid to even look at him. She hated his looks of disapproval. It was as if he could see right through her.

"Look at me," said Logan.

Swallowing her pride, she fluttered her eyes open to once more see his jaded eyes staring back at her.

"Never call yourself that again," he demanded, his voice sending chills throughout her, "Promise me."

She nodded at him again but he simply shook his head.

"I need to hear it," he said, "Promise me."

She said nothing.

"Promise me, Raven."

She opened her mouth but nothing came.

"_Promise me_," he said, louder with more authority and a sense of urgency. He needed her to promise that she would never even look at herself as that again.

"I-I promise," she whispered. She mentally cursed herself. Wondering on how Logan could easily have this effect on her. He did it that one day at the café. He did it the first day they started. He did it a lot. And every time she felt two feet tall. Maybe even shorter than that.

"Good," he muttered, his eyes growing soft. He pushed back a piece of her long hair behind her ear and gently caressed the flesh behind her earlobe.

She shuddered at the touch and leaned a bit towards his hand, slowly closing her eyes. Azar, did it feel good. But there was something she needed to say. Something she had to say to him.

Opening her eyes a bit, she looked at him, "But."

"But?" he inquired, still caressing her neck.

"Um," she breathed, trying to gain her focus, "I will only promise this, if you promise to not blame yourself about what happened to your parents."

He looked up at her and saw her looking back at him.

"Promise me that you won't beat yourself up about this again," she said, "and you will never keep something like this hidden away from me again."

She placed both of her hands on either side of his face and whispered, "Because it bothers me to see you in pain. Trust me, I can see it."

Logan stared for a moment, feeling himself cut open like he had done to Raven before. Completely vulnerable and out there for her and her only to see. And he wasn't exactly sure if he liked it. sure, he wanted their relationship to be open and honest but dang; he didn't know that this was how you felt when someone can see right through you.

He nodded his head at her but like he had done to her, she shook her head.

"No, I need to hear it," she said, sternly, "Promise me that you won't do this again."

He nodded his head, lips quivering, "I promise."

She smiled as one of her hands stroked his hair and down to his cheek, "Good. You see?" she said with a slightly nervous smile, "Now, the walls are down."

He let out an airy chuckle, "Scary isn't it?"

"Yes," she laughed, "Quite."

He hummed and held her close to him. Another gust of wind came by and chilled them, despite how warm they were in their current position.

"I think we should go inside," Raven said with a soft smile. He nodded and she quickly wrapped them in her magic and teleported them back into the tower.

When the black aura faded, they found themselves back in Raven room, sitting on her bed, wrapped in each other's arms. They smiled at each other and stayed like that for a while. Having a silent conversation that only they could possibly understand.

However, they reluctantly separated and decided that they both needed their rest for tomorrow.

"So uh," Logan said as Raven climbed into her bed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes," Raven said, more to herself than him, "Actually, Logan?"

"Hmm?"

She bit her lip a little before saying, "I…you would mind staying here…again? The bed…it's kinda…_empty _without you."

Taking aback by this request, Logan said, "Are you sure?"

Raven took a moment to ask this question herself and then said, "Yes."

Logan smiled as he walked back over to the bed and climbed in. He sighed he sunk into her plush bed. He swore to himself that he would get a bed like this one day. He turned to his side and faced Raven, who was also facing him.

"Good night, Rae," he smiled gently.

She didn't say anything as she turned on her other side and wrapped his arm around her. And then, with a pleasant sigh, she said, "Good night, Logan."

Logan smiled to himself as he scooted a little closer to her, burying his face into the nook of her neck before drifting off into a comfortable sleep. The walls were down now and he was becoming her rock. And she, his.

Day 25 continues.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, I'm done with this chapter! My goodness, it took forever! But it's not entirely my fault. I would've had this done sooner if my flash drive hadn't been erased. And for me, when that happens, a part of my mind is lost and I have a bit of a down time. Honestly, I could not work on anything because of it. When I finally could start writing my schedule got hectic and well, you get the idea. To be honest, I'm sorta glad it got erased because I think my original idea didn't have this much fluff. I mean, it had a little but not **_**this **_**much. Oh well, maybe it was meant to be. Oh, and just to let you all know, this is as far as Day 25 goes. I don't know where to go from there for the rest of the day, honestly. Anyway, for those reading **_**Lucky Charms**_**, sorry for the no updates. Again, I put this before that because I have to write this down as it comes the other is already written for the most part. I see myself adding things here and there that makes the updating take longer. So yeah. Um…hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon and I hope you like this chapter. Well, that's all for now. Please review! Peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**


	22. Day 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**This chapter dedicated to Willful Rebel, my new Amazingly Awesome BETA for working as hard as she has on this chapter! Also, Inked Silver for a wonderfully hilarious response to my "The Second Deal" notice.

* * *

**

**Chapter 22:**

**Day 27**

"Come on, Princess," Logan called into Raven's room. For once, he had woken up with the sun (on his own) and was now waiting for Raven to get ready. "We gotta get going. We're going to be late."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Raven responded, fixing the collar of her jacket, "And Don't call me "Princess.""

He smirked, "Alrighty then, sweet pea. Do you have any cash on you?"

"Yeah," she drawled, "Why?"

He shrugged before he started on down the hallway, "Because we're going shopping."

"Shopping? For what?" she said, following close on his heels. Since when did she have to walk double time to keep up with his long strides? She wondered.

He gave her a crooked smile but gave her no answer.

The feeling of dread filled her stomach. He was being secretive. He was up to something. What it was, she had no idea.

His smile grew as he slung his arms over her shoulders. As if he knew what she was thinking, he said, "Don't worry sugar lamb. It's nothing _too_ bad."

In no way did he erase her uncertainties with that statement. He laughed at her uneasiness. She was just so easy to tease!

***

Shopping.

The first thing that comes to mind is clothes. Shirts, skirts, pants, dresses, shoes, jewelry, sizes, colors, and so on. Now when you have someone like Logan saying that they're going shopping with someone like Raven, you think that he is going to force her into buying clothes that just aren't her style. Clothes that are either too tight or too revealing, or something of that nature. Despite the fact that when they had gone shopping for the "Goodbye Titans" Ball, the dress he had picked out for her was amazing, she was still nervous. Due to the other 14 dresses he had forced her to wear.

But this wasn't the case. No, far from it. They were going shopping, yes. But it wasn't for clothes.

Raven stared at the building in absolute shock. No way had she anticipated this.

"Would you stop standing there like I'm taking you into the gates of the Hell?" Logan said with an amused smile. He knew she would do this. And by God, did he love it!

"But it's a-a-a…" she trailed, still not believing her eyes.

"It's a toy store," he finished, "Come on, honey cakes."

He slipped his arm in between hers and began dragging her into the neon lit children's dream that is called a toy store.

"But…it's a Big toy store," Raven squeaked.

Logan laughed, "Don't worry. I'll protect you from anything pink and Hannah Montana, sugar plum."

Raven didn't say anything. She just glared up at him.

- -

About an hour and a half later, they came back out with five giants bags filled with stuffed animals, dolls, toy cars, and dinosaurs. Raven's head throbbed due to the loud, horrible music that played inside. Now she knew one of the reasons of why education in America has plummeted. She was quite sure that her IQ had just dropped ten points.

Slinging two bags over her shoulders and floating one with her powers, she said, "So why do we need this many toys?"

He shrugged, "We're going to be meeting some clients of mine, today."

Furrowing her eyebrows, she asked, "Clients?"

"You'll see," he smirked.

He lifted up the bags and started to walk up the street, leaving Raven to play "Catch Up."

"And I thought I was the secretive one," she mumbled to no one. But that didn't mean he couldn't hear what she said. He simply smirked as he laughed in his head.

"Let's go, honey bun."

"Stop calling me pet names!"

The only response Raven got was the sound of laughter that finally escaped Logan's lips.

***

It wasn't long before they reached a rather large, tall, and grey building with big red letters saying, "_Jump City County Hospital."_ They entered the building, the cold air conditioning chilling them more than the cold winter air outside. The stale smell of bleach, cleaner, and ammonia flooded their noises and almost made her gag. Copied paintings of pastel colored flowers, rolling green hills, roaming meadows, and red barns and farms covered the walls. The color scheme for both the walls and the décor consisted of white, grey, chrome, black, and blue –and she thought her room was dull! Now she knew why people hated hospitals so much. There was nothing remotely interesting to stare at in the slightest. Of course, she knew that there were other reasons but that was one perfectly decent reason to hate the hospital without personal matters persuading the reason.

"Oh, it's nice to see you again, Beastboy," one of the nurses from behind the counter said to him.

He smiled at her and gave her a small salute. As they made their way through the hospital, several nurses and doctors greeted him. Exchanging greetings and jokes and such things like that.

As they reached the elevator, Logan made sure it was heading up, once inside, he hit on the floor number they were headed to.

_Children's Ward_

'That explains it all,' Raven thought.

"So it's safe to say that you've been here before," said Raven.

Not answering, he gave her another sideway grin.

Raven got her answer.

- -

The bell "dinged" and the doors opened, revealing an entire lobby decorated very differently from the hospital lobby downstairs.

It had a theme; Enchanted Forest. There was a large plastic tree over to the side where the roots made up its' seats, along with giant mushroom stools. There were statues and paintings of elves, gnomes, fairies, pixies, unicorns, and all sorts of mystical and magical things. There were all sorts of colors; green, brown, red, purple, blue, white, and more. The walls had children's artwork and doodling's. Every child's fantasy came to "still life".

He walked out of the elevator and headed for the _"Special Care" _wing, with Raven following behind. She could hear the children's chatter as they approached the green painted doors

Logan pushed open the doors, revealing a room full of little kids.

"BOO!" Logan boomed, announcing that he was there and putting down his bags.

The kids screamed for a moment, in surprise and then, turned their heads to see Logan with a big smile on his face.

Raven had never seen so many faces light up all at the same time. The kids ran quickly ran to get to the green Titan first and wrapped their arms around him which he, just as enthusiastically, hugged back.

"Beastboy!" They cheered and chattered over and over again.

"Hey kids! How're you guys?" Logan said to the little kids.

Raven took a good look at the kids. The ages of the kids seemed to range between from four to fourteen. Some of them were deformed, others burned, some looked sickly, even a couple that appeared normal but in a way that you can tell that something was wrong, and there were even some kids that looked as if they weren't human. But one thing that was completely evident in all of these children's faces was that they were extremely happy like children should be.

"Guess what?" Logan said to all of them. They looked at him very attentively, "I have some gifts for you guys."

In an instant the kids began screaming and leaping and yelling and jumping at him, trying to get to the toys.

"I want a truck!"

"Can I have the doll?"

"I want that!"

"Oh please!"

"Me! Me! Me!"

Logan just laughed in response, "One at a time. One at a time! There's plenty for everyone."

Raven just put the bags of toys down by him and watch as Logan was being surrounded and worshipped by these little kids. She reached into one of the bags and brought out a ragger-muffin doll and held in close to her. She stepped out of the crowd of children and the nurses that were standing idly by, supervising the visit.

'Apparently, Logan has been here a lot more than I thought,' she mused. She slowly made her up and out of the lobby. She sighed in relief as she made her way down the corridor, happy to be away from the sea of children. She hated crowds.

'Thought he knew that,' she mentally commented.

As she walked down the aisle, she began to peer into the rooms, taking in everything. She saw some kids who were with their family and friends, some sick and bedridden, and others just completely unconscious. Raven continued on, the doll still held close to her chest, looking into room after room.

She looked into this one room with a stack of books in one of the lounge chairs and saw a little girl sitting on her bed with an open book in her lap. She looked no older than eight years old. Her hair had been shaved off, most likely due to chemotherapy. She looked sickly pale, her eyelids tainted a dark red, and her lips chapped. Tubes wrapped around her face and stuck up in her nose. She had a breathing mask hanging down and around her neck, instead of on her face. She was connected to IV's and other various machines and beeping monitors. All of them trying keep her alive.

Raven didn't know why but she felt as if she was compelled to go in and talk to this little girl. So, she did. She walked in slowly, waiting for the girl to notice her. She did and smiled hopefully at her. Raven once again found herself wondering why she felt this emotional bond with this child but she smiled back and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Hello," Raven said, awkwardly.

"Hi," the girl breathed, her voice dry and raspy. As Raven looked closer at her, she made quick note of the scar on the back of her head and the several bruises on her skin. "You're Raven of the Teen Titans!"

Raven nodded, "Yes, I am."

The girl took a few breaths before saying, "Oh wow! Oh my god, I am a huge fan! Majorly _huge_ fan! I'm not even kidding!"

Raven muttered a, "thank you" and listened to the girl talk for a little while about how big of a fan she was. She told her about how she had taken new paper articles that had her pictures or quotes or even a small reference to her and how she watched any and every news story and interview (as far and few and in between as they were) that were about her or had her in it. She even told her that she wrote letters to her every month, which caught her interest.

"Every month, you say?" Raven said.

The little girl nodded enthusiastically.

"Do you have any paper?" Raven asked.

"Yes, other there, there's a notepad," she coughed, pointing at her dresser, grabbing a pencil from her desk.

Raven quickly grabbed it and handed it the little girl.

"Okay, now write the words, "and", "if", "but", and "the,"" Raven said.

The little girl did as she said with a little bit of difficulty and finished, handing the notepad back to Raven.

"Why did you make me do that?" the little girl asked.

Raven smiled, "I'm going to do something really cool."

"What?" she said, cocking her head the side.

"I'm going to guess your name," Raven said looking at the pad intently.

Raven stared at the pad, analyzing it. She pressed her lips together in concentration, going through every single fan letter she ever read in her head. In less than a minute, she had an answer.

"Darlene Shay," Raven finally said, looking up from the pad.

The girl's eyes lit up in surprise, "How did you know?"

Handing the notepad back to her, Raven said, "I can hold tons of information in my head, including different types of handwriting. Since you wrote me every month, I remember it very well."

"Really?" she said.

Raven smiled at her, "Yes."

"That is so cool," Darlene commented.

"In fact, I can remember one of the letters you sent me. You talked about this one book called '_Tantalize_' by Cynthia Leitich Smith."

"You remember?"

"Yes, and I went out and bought the book," Raven said, "And I have to say, the book is very good read. But very mature book for a girl your age."

Darlene's smile faded a little as she shrugged, "I had finished reading all of the books that they had in the children's ward. So I turned to more mature ones. The nurses didn't seem to mind."

This made Raven pause. Why wouldn't the nurses mind what the kids read here? Even if they had read all of the books in the children's section? Or maybe…?

Raven bit her lip a little, wondering if she could ask one very personal question.

As if reading her mind, Darlene said, "I have a severe case of acute myeloid leukemia. Originally, it was a brain tumor. Then, it was pancreatic cancer, then, acute lymphoblastic leukemia. And now, it's what it is. They've been treating me for all types of diseases and come to find out it was all wrong."

Darlene paused to cough and what a horrible sounding cough it was. It sounded dry and painful and from what Raven could tell, it was.

"It's like," she breathed, "living an episode of House, without the asshole of a doctor."

"Language," Raven disciplined for a moment.

Darlene smiled at her before she gasped for air, put her breathing mask to her face, and clutched her head. Raven instantly grew concerned and went to help the girl but she waved her off, saying it was "normal." After a few minutes, Darlene got comfortable again and started to talk to Raven about various things –books mainly. They stayed away from the topic of Darlene's condition because they both knew what it meant.

She had very little time to left.

They had lost track of time in their conversations. Barely even noticed when the nurse came in to check in on her vitals and her meds. They just talked and talked and talked. This was surprising for Raven, seeing as she was more of a listener than she was a talker. But here she was, talking back and forth with this eight year old girl about young teen pop books like _'Harry Potter Series, Twilight Series, Vampire Academy Series,' _and _'The Marked Series.' _And even heavy hitting titles such as _'Dante's Inferno, The Iliad,' _and, Frank Kafka's, '_Metamorphosis.'_

The reading extent that this little eight year old girl had was incredible to Raven. She was even seriously debating on handing her some of the books from _her _library and see how Darlene dealt with them. But that's when she remembered about her own situation.

She was going to move away soon and this amazing little girl would have no idea where she went.

But the two continued on talking and laughing amongst each other and let the other forget about the real world for just a moment in time.

Raven even forgot about Logan. Until, that is…

"Knock, knock!" they heard a voice from the door way. They turned and saw Logan standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Well, isn't this a pretty picture," Logan commented. He smiled up at Darlene, who flushed at the sight of him, and said, "Well hello there, young lady. May I come in?"

Coughing a bit, she said, "You may."

"Why thank you," he said, chivalrously, before striding gracefully into the room. He looked at Raven who just looked right back up at him, "I've been looking for you."

Raven shrugged, "I've been here all day." She glanced back at Darlene who was ogling the changeling. She found it hard not to snicker, "How'd it go with the other kids?"

Gar shrugged, "After they tackled me to the ground, jumped on my back about a thousand times, and tried to beat me up, I'd say it went pretty well. Each kid got at least one toy, I think."

Darlene's beaming smile went away as she stared at her cotton blue fabric like it was interesting.

One thing she hated about being here was that she was always forgotten.

Raven noticed and smiled as she brought up the doll from behind her.

"Almost every kid," she said.

Darlene looked back up to see the ragger-muffin doll in Raven's hands and, once again, her face lit up with joy. Raven handed it to her and watched as Darlene examined it and then, cradled it in appreciation, muttering a "thank you."

- -

A while before Logan had walked in, he watched the two interact with each other at the door. He could tell that Raven had formed this wonderful bond with this girl and now seemed to glow beautifully as she watched this child enjoy her gift. He couldn't help but smile at not only Raven's happiness but Darlene's as well. He had come to know them both as the "silent ones." Never really talked, kept to themselves, buried their noses in a book and its contents, and never trusted anyone right off the bat. But these two had without a doubt in his mind.

Logan made his way towards the other side of Darlene's bed and sat on its edge. He waited for her to be done with the doll and turn to him (which didn't take long) before he smirked at her.

"You wanna see this really cool trick?" he said.

Darlene nodded her head with a cough and watched Logan intensely.

"Okay nothing in my hands," he said, opening his hands and showing both her and Raven, "Nothing up my sleeve." He lifted his sleeves to his elbows and showed them both. Then, Logan reached behind Darlene's ear, "But there's something in your ear."

And pulled out a gardenia from it.

Darlene's jaw hit the ground as she brought her hand back to the ear from where the flower supposedly came from.

"How did you-?"

"Ah- ah- ah. A good magician never reveals his tricks," Logan said, handing the flower to Darlene, "It's a gardenia. It means joy."

He winked at her as she took it from his hand, which, once again, caused her to blush. She looked at Raven who looked just as confused and interested as she was.

"Can you do it again?" Darlene asked, "To Raven?"

Logan pressed his lips for a moment, scrunching up his nose as if he was thinking.

"Y'know, I don't do this for most kids but I'll make an exception," and with that he flutter his fingers under her chin for a quick second (she giggled this time) before making his way over to Raven. He bent over and once again showed them that he had nothing in his hands or up his sleeve. And then, he reached behind Raven's ear before he brought out a red tulip.

Raven's eyes grew wide, wondering how he did that exactly. She could figure it out if it had been the same flower but two different flowers?! That was a little tougher.

"Hmm…a red tulip," Logan said, looking at it. He then, looked down at Raven and said, "Two beautiful flowers for two beautiful ladies."

He handed Raven her flower with this unrecognizable look in his eyes. Almost as if it were some sort of…devotion, maybe?

But suddenly, three little kids ran up to the doorway and called Logan's name. Logan sighed a little before he turned back to Darlene.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," he said.

"Public's waiting," she breathed before putting her mask on her face.

He nodded as he leaned over and gave her a gentle hug, "It was nice seeing you again, Darlene. Hopefully, I'll see you again before I go."

She merely nodded as she tried to catch her breath, which was hard due to her breathing and the fact the hunkiest guy in her book was hugging her!

They pulled away and smiled at each other one last time (well, it was really just Darlene staring at him dreamily which caused the smile). Logan turned back to Raven and saw her staring at the red tulip intently. He smiled and said, "In about half an hour?"

Raven glanced up for a second and nodded, "Yes, that's fine."

He nodded and said, goodbye to Darlene once again before joining the little kids waiting outside her room.

A moment passed before Darlene fake collapsed on the bed dramatically.

"He is so darn cute," she said and went from there. As she talked about Logan and her thoughts on him, Raven listened. Or at least, pretended to.

No, she paid attention to the tulip.

_Red Tulip = Undying Love_

What?!

***

They left reluctantly. Sad to leave the children or in Raven's case, sad to leave little Darlene Shay. She promised to visit her one more time before she left the Titans and disappeared from the world but she was still saddened to leave the girl. Only eight years old, misdiagnosed and treated wrongly more than once. She was smart, well read, and quite mature for her age. But that was to only make up for any and all missed times that she had and would have.

She would have been a beautiful young lady if it wasn't for her condition, Raven thought as she toyed with the red tulip in her hand.

"So," Logan said as they exited out of the hospital, "Did you enjoy this little trip?"

Raven nodded, "Yes, I did and I'm glad that you brought that me here."

"Without telling you?" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I see why you hate it when I don't tell you where we're going. Is that what you were trying to teach me?"

He nodded triumphantly and laughed. She pushed him playfully as they walked. He just laughed more as worked his way back to her side.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want to hear, my darling," he whispered into her ear. His hand snaked around her waist and pulled her close to him. To which action she gasped.

The flower that he had given to her earlier and its meaning had popped into her head once again, blocking her from the rest of the world.

Flowers had many different meanings and depending on the flower the color also had specific meanings. A pink rose would mean friendship while a yellow one meant zealous. With tulips it ranged from meanings such as loyalty, forgiveness, and care towards another person.

Red tulips were a declaration of love and compassion.

… An Undying Love.

Raven thought back throughout the month. Things he's said, things he did, things she said, and things she did. The stuff they shared and how they shared it; comments that people made; not only the comments of their friends, but of the whole world. She has seen thousands of magazine gossip covers talking about the two of them. About how they're together and about their denials. Photos were manipulated so that it would look as if they were making out or something absurd. She had even heard people talking about the two of them being together while they were "under cover."

Then, she remembered back to what Starfire said days ago and how she felt identical to those said feelings. And with that thought, Raven's mind went to someplace that it hasn't been in awhile:

Malchoir.

The feelings that she had experienced while with him. How happy she was and how she trusted him, and then, how he had hurt her, crushed her to get what he wanted. He had used her through their understanding, her trust.

It was similar to the deep understanding and the trust that Raven had with Logan now.

Logan stared at her for a moment as he noticed her tense up in his arms. His eyebrows furrowed and tugged her little to regain her attention.

"You okay, Rae?" he said.

Raven looked up with panic in her eyes before she nodded frantically and pushed him away, "Yes. I'm fine."

"You sure?" He pressed. Something wasn't right, he could feel it.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about a few things," she said slowly.

Logan mood changed from concerned to slight anger. She was lying to him again; pushing him away again. After everything that happened between them, she was still lying to him.

He opened his mouth to say something before Raven turned to him and said, "There's somewhere I have to be right now. I'll see you later?"

He blinked for a moment, surprised at her sudden statement.

"Er," he said, "Sure. Will I see you later?"

She nodded as she picked up her pace, "Sure. But I got to go. I'll see you later."

And with that she took off in the air, leaving Logan to stare up after her.

'What the Hell was that about?' he thought.

***

He waited.

Ever since he got back to the Tower, he had waited for her to return. He started in the common room but then, the trainee's and Robin came in and he decided to move out. He still had issues with the new comers. He decided to go to the garage and talk to Cyborg for a moment but he was in his "motor head" mind set so it was hard to communicate anything to him. He tried the garden, Starfire was in there. So he resorted to his room and waited.

He surfed the web for a little while, answering a few of his fan letters and such. When he grew bored of that, he moved onto video games and TV. Soon after that, he resorted to throwing a ball up in the air and catching it while lying on his back. And inevitably, fell asleep.

What seemed like a few minutes to him was actually, a few hours to the world. When he awoke the sun had gone down and the sky turned black. He looked at the green lit numbers on his clock.

"11:02 PM?" he breathed, "She's not back yet?"

He lifted up from his bed and walked over to the door of his room. The door slide with a "whoosh" and he moved to step out but something caught his eye. He looked down and saw a piece of paper fluttering on the ground. He looked a little closer and recognized the neat and perfect cursive handwriting on the paper.

Raven.

He bent down to pick up the piece of paper and began to read it.

- -

_Logan, _

_I know I said I would see you later but it seems that time has escaped me today and I'm very tired as you are too since you're asleep right now. Anyway, this note is regarding to our deal (as you may have already guessed). _

_I learned that you can be mysterious when you want to __be; which__ is a tad bit scary (the reason why you hate it when I take __you to__ places __you have no idea__ where we're going). You love children and they seem to love you. You weren't lying about you being great with kids. You visit the Children's ward in the hospital often. Once, twice, maybe even three times a month and you always bring something with you. You're a magician (I'm still trying to figure out that flower trick, by the way). You know about flowers and their meanings. Or at least, you know about the gardenia that you gave to Darlene. I want you to know that you have quite the hold over her heart, Logan. Oh, and I'm not sure as to why you gave me the tulip. _

_Especially red tulips. Do you know the meaning behind that flower?_

_Moving on, I'm glad you took me to the hospital. Not only did I enjoy myself but I connected with a fan. Thank you for that. _

_I'm not sure if we'll be able to really hang out these next two days; with rehearsals for the "Goodbye Titans" Ball, moving and packing, and such. I also have to see some people about a few things as well so I may run late as I did tonight. I could try but I hardly doubt that either you or I will be able to make time. Don't forget, you have college to pack for. So I guess this is it. I'll see you around, Logan._

_Raven_

- -

Logan read the letter over and over again. Trying to make sure he wasn't missing any details. After about five minutes of reading and re-reading, Logan gave up and walked back into his room. He flopped back down on his bed and stared up at his ceiling.

He was taken. No, he was whipped. And he knew it. He knew it well. He instantly missed her and craved her touch –her smile, her eyes, her scent, everything, when she was away from him. He looked on the side of where Raven usually slept (if they were in her bed) and sighed.

He had to completely surrender now. He was trying to get her to like him. As a friend and maybe more, yes. He already had a crush on the girl –yes. That was true. But he never expected to fall deeply and passionately and irreversibly and _impossibly_ in love with her.

He hadn't planned on loving the dark sorceress named Raven.

Day 27 complete.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is! Sorry I didn't do the rest of Day 25. I mean, you can't go much further than what I did without taking away from the moment I created between the two earlier in the day. Or at least, I can't. It's just injustice to the piece. Oh my goodness you guys! One more chapter and an epilogue and we're done before launching into the sequel! Aren't you excited?! I am! So if you didn't already get the memo, there is a small poll/notice (that I mentioned in my dedication) on a few things about the sequel so if you haven't answered it, go on my profile and reply! Please and thank you! Well that's all for now…please review! Peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**


	23. Day 30: Final Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or "Smother Me" by The Used.**

******LAST A/N: It's finally finished! After all this time! Thank you to those who have been with me since the early days, the middle days... ALL the days! Thank you to those who voted on the poll! Just thanks everyone! A little over 300 reviews (300th reviewer: PanamaRoxMySox)! That is sick! Or at least to me it's sick! Okay, so this is it the last stretch 'til the sequel! Let's see what happens, shall we? Here we go! Goodbye until next time all!**

******Bleeding Writer

* * *

**

**Chapter 23:**

**Day 30 (The Final Day)**

For two days, Logan and Raven saw very little of each other. Raven was always out, doing business regarding life after being a Titan, and Logan was busy packing up for college. Everyone was running all over the place, doing this and doing that. No one really had time to stop and talk even for a split second.

But all preparations came to a stop tonight. For tonight was the night that the original Teen Titans retired from their job as Jump City's heroes and passed the torch to the new ones coming in. It was a depressing night as well as it was adrenaline rushing.

The guys were waiting in the common waiting patiently for the girls who were still getting ready.

"Starfire, Raven! Hurry up!" Robin called, looking at his watch and pacing.

Well, at least the other two were patient.

"Robin, chill out man," Cyborg said, twiddling with his holographic ring, "The girls will be down soon enough."

'We're going to be late," Robin said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, the way I see it, it's our ball. Our celebration –it can't start without us," Beastboy smiled.

Robin huffed, "But we're going to be late. We have a schedule to k-."

"Ah, schedule-smhedule," Cyborg retorted, "I'd like to prolong my time as a Titan."

Robin sighed in defeat and looked at his watch again. He really hated being late. Beastboy and Cyborg chuckled at Robin expense –amazed on how much of a tight ass he could really be.

Soon after, the common room doors opened revealing the Tameranian Alien Princess dressed as her title implies that she would dress. It was a strapless with a sweetheart neckline, beaded to accent the color which was a light pastel pink. It had a pleated bodice and an empire waist with a white sash tied in a beautiful bow around her torso. The gown had a full A-line skirt with ruffles…a lot of ruffles. Her makeup was a bit on the heavy side and to top it all off, her long maroon-ish colored hair was in tight and bouncy curls underneath a rhinestone tiara. All and all she looked like an Alien Southern Belle.

Robin smiled at her as she walked over to him, hitching her skirt up a bit.

She smiled at them as she reached them, "Please friends, how do I look?"

Cyborg and Beastboy smiled, slightly forced, "You look great, Star."

They didn't have the heart to tell her that she was overdressed.

She smiled in content as she turned to Robin. But he just smiled goofily at her, "More beautiful than words can ever say."

He pulled her into a soft kiss to which she replied happily. Starfire took a quick glance around the room and noticed that Raven was not present.

"Where is Raven?"

As if on cue, the common doors swooshed open once again causing everyone to look. Simultaneously, their jaws hit the ground.

She wore a long black evening dress with a fitted bodice and a full train. It was Empire style with thin spaghetti straps and off the shoulder cap sleeves. Her hair was swept to one side with nice and gentle curls flowing down to her shoulder. Her rhinestone studded earrings that she got from Logan sometime during the month sparkled in the light as she walked over to where her friends were gathered; A Simple, Classy, and very, Very Elegant look.

Raven blushed as they stared at her without muttering so much of a peep.

"What's everyone gawking at?" she said, trying to break the ice. She really didn't like being the center of attention.

Snapping out of it, Robin said, "Wow, Raven. You look really good."

"No, she looks better than good. She looks great," Cyborg added.

"You look absolutely spectacular," Starfire said, clapping her hands.

"Thanks," she said simply, "So are we going to go or are we just going to stand here?"

"Oh right! Let's get going," Robin said, remembering the event of the evening. Robin and Starfire walked out arm and arm with Cyborg, whose date was to be picked up, followed behind, leaving Logan and Raven behind.

Raven looked up at him with a motive to say something but ended up gasping instead.

To say that he cleaned up well was an understatement. He was wearing the black tuxedo that they had bought a few days ago but she knew he had gotten it altered a bit. It had already fit him well enough but now it fit him like a glove. His hair that had grown down a little past his shoulders was pulled back into a little ponytail held together by a black piece of ribbon but leaving some hair in hanging in front of his eyes.

And his eyes, the ones that seemed to stare right into her, and through her. The ones that seemed to penetrate into her very soul. The ones that silenced her countless times and made her feel vulnerable, were staring right back at her.

His emerald eyes gazed at her with pure appreciation, taking in her beauty and engraving it forever into his mind. A gentle smile graced his face as he walked closer to her.

He made quick notice of the light makeup that she had on her face: A small bit of blush, a dash of mascara and purple eyeliner, and a small hint of pink on her lips - Very natural.

"You look gorgeous," he said in a way that made her shiver, "Stunning really."

She bowed her head, trying to hide the blush she was involuntarily sporting, "Oh, come on. You knew what I looked like in this dress already."

"And you were beautiful, then. But now that I'm seeing the finish product…" he whistled looking her up and down, "You're absolutely breathtaking."

Raven swore that she must have broken into a blush all over. She ducked her head down lower, embarrassed by in his presence.

Logan smiled as his fingers crept underneath her chin and lifted her head up. Her shy eyes locked onto his smiling ones. Instantly, she felt…rather strange.

"So," he said, as he dug a hand into his pocket, "a few days ago, this woman took me to the Museum of National History."

Raven looked at him curiously, a smile creeping onto her face.

"And I came to find out, that she's scared of centipedes," he says, causing Raven to chuckle. He pulls out a blue-colored, velvet box from his pocket, "I also, came to find out that she likes this jewel called Amethyst. Kind of like the color of her eyes."

He opened the box, revealing the shiny purple jewel on a silver chain. It was square cut and about the size of a quarter. Raven gasped silently at the sight of it.

"And since this is our last night," he said, taking it from the box and into his hands, "I thought you should wear it."

"Logan," Raven started, "I couldn't possibly-."

"Yes, you can possibly," he said, holding it up, "Turn around."

Raven slowly turned her back to him and felt him come closer to her.

"Consider this," he started as he brought the jewelry down and around her neck, "my gift to you."

Raven shivered involuntarily as his finger tips brushed against her skin and swallowed hard. She could've sworn she heard something break. When she opened her eyes to investigate it, she felt Logan's breath on her skin… "There we are."

He allowed his fingers to linger on the chain feeling her soft skin against his hand for a second, wanting to touch more.

This was the night. This was the night he would leave it all to chance and let the chips fall where they may. This was the night where his God above will throw the dice –mind as cold as ice, and decide his destiny. This was the night he would tell her about how he felt.

Raven turned around, making him withdraw his hands from her skin, and placed her own gentle hand on the jewel and looked up to him.

"How does it look?" she asks.

He smiles softly at her, "Beautiful."

She gasps silently at Logan, remembering the night before it all began.

---

"_Beautiful," he whispered as he started to lean towards her._

---

Coming back from the memory, she looks back up to Logan. The scene from her memory played over again. Except this time, it wasn't just a memory. As if some kind of magnet appeared underneath their skin, they started to lean towards each other.

"Yo! Guys, come on!" They hear Cyborg call.

And just as the tension in the air appeared, it had dissolved away. Raven blinked at him and then, looked down at her feet. She closed her eyes as she felt a bit of dizziness crept up on her.

Logan coughed, shuffling his feet for a moment before sticking his arm out to her.

"Mademoiselle?" he said politely.

She looks up at him and gives him a small smile. She graciously gives him her arm, allowing him to lead her out.

***

"This is Jen Normandy, reporting to you live from the Kingston Renaissance Hotel. Where the original Teen Titans, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven will be saying their goodbyes to the super hero life and welcoming the new comers, Inferno, Luna, Psyche, Rayne, Heartstryngs, and Bender," the young blonde News reporter said to the camera. She glanced behind her and widen her eyes, "Oh, look! A limousine is pulling up. I think it might be –no, it is! It's the Teen Titans!"

The crowd roared and the cameras flashed wildly as the first pair came out. Of course, it was Robin and Starfire who got out first, seeing that they were the Teen Titan icons. They held each other by the hand as they smiled and waved to the crowd, signing the every occasional autograph and poising for the cameras.

Next out of the car was Cyborg and Bumble Bee. They did the same as Robin and Star. Waving to the crowd and interacting with the fans, giving interviews here and there.

And finally it was Logan and Raven.

"Cameras, Out of all things, it had to be cameras," Raven groaned. She hated the paparazzi.

"Come on Rae," Logan said gently, "We've been dealing with the 'razzi all this month."

"And we've never stopped to talk to them," Raven replies, "We kept on walking."

"And that's what we'll do here," he said.

She looked up at him hopefully, "Escape through one of my portals?"

Logan chuckled softly before taking her hand, "No, we're going to face them this time and keep walking through them."

Raven closed her eyes and groaned. Logan laughed and rubbed the back of her hand, leaning his head against hers.

"I'll be with you the whole time," he said. He leaned back and smiled at her, "I promise."

She looked up at him for a moment and pondered. She couldn't very well stay in this car. She had to get out sometime tonight. She breathed in deeply, letting her breath sit in her lungs. Releasing it she breathed out, "Okay, let's go."

Logan grinned at her before climbing out of the limo. He extended a hand out to her to help her out the car. She looked at it hesitantly before placing her hand in his. He squeezed her hand softly as he smiled, making her smile a little back at him. She slowly climbed out of the vehicle only to be blinded by flashing lights.

"Raven! Over here!"

"Look, look over here Raven!"

"Raven, who are you wearing?"

"Are the rumors about you and Beastboy true?"

"How do you feel about it being your last night as a Titan?"

She was flooded with questions and they came at her so fast that all she could do was blink. She froze like a deer in head lights, with her mouth agape. The flashes were making her head hurt and her eyes water. She really wished she hadn't stepped out of the car.

Logan noticed her distress and quickly stopped fraternizing with the press. He moved his hand from where it held her own and placed on the small of her back and pushed her through the field of camera hounds. He murmured "just smile" to her as they made their way to the door to the building.

Without even thinking, she did as she was told and smiled falsely at the crowd. As soon as they got through the doors, Raven let go of her smile and sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank you," she breathed.

Chuckling at her, he said, "I told you I'd stay by your side."

Raven smiled up at him gratefully before Logan gave her his arm, "Shall we?"

Linking her arm with his, she said, "Let's."

They walked to their destined location, the _Ava Morales Hall_ and waited outside the door for the others, who were still signing autographs and doing interviews to show.

Raven let a nervous breath out. This did not go unnoticed by Logan.

"Nervous?" Logan asked.

Looking up at him, she said, "To be honest? Yes, just a little."

Putting a hand on top of hers, he said, "Don't worry, Rae. You're not alone."

She smiled back at him, "I know."

Just as Logan was about to say something, the others came up.

"So you guys are ready?" Robin said as he fixed himself a little bit, due to the fan girls grabbing at him.

They all look at each other for a moment. They have that small brief moment that a group of friends have when they're just about to say goodbye to each other. When they know that life as they know it will change forever.

They all smiled for a moment and nodded at each other before facing the doors and preparing to make their grand entrance. The doors opened allowing the announcer's voice to come booming through…

"Ladies and gentleman, for the last time: The Teen Titans!"

The audience turned and cheered at them. They descended down the stairs and joined the crowd, who began talking, gossiping, and what not. Raven closed her eyes as she felt a resounding headache creep from the back of her head to the front.

"Ugh, I'm already feeling like Hell," Raven murmured.

Logan smiled once again, "It'll be fine. Just breathe."

Raven did as suggested and breathed deeply. As they got to their table, she sat down and motioned for him to go and leave her awhile. Even though he didn't want to, he respected her wishes and left her side to mingle with the people.

Raven closed her eyes and breathed, trying to regain the focus and balance she once had but found she could not. There were so many voices, so many emotions and thoughts, each one screaming after another. She put her hand on her forehead and scrunched her face up a bit but nothing happened. She focused harder but it didn't ease. Instead, she felt quite the opposite.

"Hey, having fun?" Logan asks sitting next to her.

"Yes, loads and _loads_ of fun," she says sarcastically, placing a hand on her head.

"You okay?" he said.

She merely nodded her head at him, hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions about it. He didn't but he was still concerned.

"So," he started, "has anyone ask you to dance yet?"

With her eyes still closed, she said, "Yes."

"Really?"

"I didn't dance with them though."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't dance. I don't know how to dance. I have one of the most annoying headaches in the world. And they were all looking for a piece of ass."

Tilting his head to the side, he said, "How do you know?"

"Because their emotions were screaming it," Raven said through clenched teeth. This headache was going to go away, damn it! She held up a finger to him, silently asking him to be quiet for a moment as she focused in on her headache.

---

Logan watched as she shut her eyes and focused in, feeling a bit sorry for her. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to come up with an idea of how to ease her pain. Suddenly an idea popped up into his head and tapped her hand lightly with his fingertips. She huffed and opened her eyes to glare at him. But he merely picked up a glass of ice cold water and held it out to her…

"Drink."

She arched her eyebrow in question but did as he said. She took the glass from his hand and drank. As she did this he moved, so that he could put both hands on either side of her head and massage her there.

Raven gasped for a moment but her simply shushed her and continued his ministrations.

"Just relax a little," he gently said, "Put the glass down and close your eyes."

Once again, she paused before doing so. He's been right about these types of things so far.

Slowly, she felt all the kinks and knots in her mind go away as he skillfully massaged her temples. All of the voices and all of the emotions that were screaming at her faded away into the distance, almost as if he was creating some sort of shield around her mind with his fingertips. She felt her eyes roll into the back of her head and her body limp. It felt so _good._

She sighed in disappointment when she felt the motions stop.

"Better?" he asked as he leaned back into his seat.

She nodded and smiled lightly at him, "Much."

He smiled in return and opened his mouth to say something but...

"Oh my God, it's Beastboy!" A fan girl squealed, "Will you dance with me?!"

Logan sighed heavily and plastered a smile on his face that said, 'great timing, you idiot'. Turning to the girl, "Sure."

He stood up before quickly turning to Raven, "Hey do me a favor?"

She raised an eyebrow as if to say, "What?"

"Save a dance for me." The sentence came out more like a statement than a question. He turned back to the fan girl, not even waiting for Raven to say anything, and preceded to the dance floor.

Raven watched them disappear into the crowd, bewildered. No, she wasn't shocked about what he had asked. It was his eyes that got her once again. She had seen one too many great things in his eyes –wisdom, emotion. But this one she could not identify. Kindness? Adoration? What was it? Why did it seem so familiar, as though she'd seen it before?

She felt this warmth spread through her body and little jitters itch underneath her skin, in her stomach, and through her veins.

'_No,'_ she thought, shaking her head. She had to end these feelings. She couldn't have a repeat of Malchoir. She wouldn't. Never again, she had vowed. Never again would she be heartbroken.

Tonight. It had to end tonight. – The Last Night.

About 35 minutes later, Logan came back and quite out of breath too.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"I was being tossed like a ball out there," he said as he sat down, "The fan girl had a friend who had a friend who had a mother. And then, there was an old lady who had a friend and so on."

He slumped against his chair, "The things we do for fans, huh?"

Raven couldn't help but chuckle herself.

"Well you are quite the charmer tonight, aren't you?" she smirked.

He looked over at her and arched his eyebrow, "Only if I charmed you."

Raven blinked, a little taken aback.

"Did I charm you?" he asked, leaning over to her.

Raven took a quick moment to think about her answer, "Could be possible."

Logan laughed, "I guess, then, that it is possible for you to dance with me."

"Aren't you done with dancing?"

"Not until I dance with you, _my date_," he gently said.

She looked up at him and noticed that he was quite close to her. He gave her a gentle smile and placed a hand on hers, sending sparks throughout her system.

"Uh…Mr. Beastboy, sir?" a small voice called. They both looked down to see yet another fan girl, "Um…I was wondering, would y-you dance with me?"

Logan looked at Raven and then, back to the girl. He walked up to the little girl and smiled. "I'm sorry but I must decline for now," he said smoothly, slipping his fingers into her hair, "I promised this lovely lady a dance. But come and find me for the next song and I might dance with you then."

He pulled an Orchid from behind her ear. The little girl blushed a deep red before taking the flower and running off to her crowd of friends.

Logan looked back to Raven and stood, "Now are you going to make a liar out of me and decline my request to dance?"

"I don't know how," she said bashfully.

His smile widened, "I'll teach you." He took her hand, helping her out of her chair.

"Since when are you so chivalrous?" Raven said as she stood.

"I've always been this way. I just never really had a chance to show it off, baby cakes," he said, wiggling his eyebrows, rather flirtatiously.

She looked at him with a sort of knowing smile, "You know, I haven't agreed to dance with you."

"Well if you're following me that must be a "yes" to the dance, right?"

He led her to a certain spot on the floor and placed the hand that he was holding on his back and took her other hand into his own. He put his free hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. He moved from side to side making them sway together.

"See?" he said, "All we're doing is rocking back and forth and you're dancing!"

Raven gave him a soft smile as the music softly played.

"_Let me be the one who calls you, baby__  
__All the time.__  
__Surely you can take some comfort__  
__Knowing that you're mine."__  
_

As they went around, Raven felt comfort in his arms. So warm, so safe. Just like all the times she fell asleep with him in her bed. Even though she knew she had to end it, she couldn't help but enjoy it_, 'Just one last time.'_

She hesitantly laid her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat as she has done so many times before and breathing in his scent that she had come to know and adore.

Logan rested his cheek against her hair, proud and happy about the fact that he was taller than her. He inhaled the scent of her shampoo and sighed, wistfully, "So this is it: the last night."

"I guess so."

"You have any idea about what're going to do?"

Raven nodded underneath him, "I have a few."

"You going to tell me?"

"Could be possible," she repeated.

His chest shook against her as a laugh erupted from his throat, making Raven smile. She buried her face deeper into his chest.

"_Just hold me tight, lay by my side,__  
__And let me be the one who calls you__  
__Baby all the time."_

"I'm not fully clear on what I'm going to do," she explained. She raised her head from his chest, missing it's warmth instantly, "Although I'm taking your advice about going into journalism"

"Really?"

She nodded as she stared into his eyes once again. She smiled as she took the beauty of them in, "Really."_  
_

"_I found my place in the world,__  
__Could stare at your face for the rest of__  
__my days.__  
__Now I can breathe, turn my insides out,__  
__and Smother Me.__  
__Warm and alive, I'm all over you.__  
__Would you Smother Me?_

_Let me be the one who never leaves__  
__You all alone.__  
__I hold my breath and lose the feeling__  
__That I'm on my own."__  
_

She put her head against his chest once again, filling her desire to get as close to him as possible before it all ended.

"_Hold me too tight, stay by my side,__  
__and let me be the one who calls you__  
__Baby all the time."_

Logan was happy to give her that. He let go of her hand and wrapped it around her waist, needing to feel her close to him.

"_I found my place in the world.__  
__Could stare at your face for the rest of__  
__my days."__  
_

In response, Raven slipped her arms underneath his arms and wrapped them around his shoulders.

"_Now I can breathe, turn my insides out,__  
__and Smother Me.__  
__Warm and alive, I'm all over you,__  
__Would you Smother Me?__  
Smother Me, Smother Me."  
_

They were both filling each other's needs.

"_When I'm alone time goes so slow.__  
__I need you here with me.__  
__And how my mistakes have made__  
__Your heart break…"_

"So what have you learned?" he asked.

She smiled coyly, "Aren't I suppose to ask you that?"

He shrugged, "I figure it's our last night, it might as well be both of our days and say what we learned throughout the month."

She nodded as she lifted her head up from his chest once again, "You've really put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"

Shrugging once again, "Not _that_ much but…"

Raven chuckled, leaning her head against his collar bone.

He smiled and held her tighter, "Just a little."

"_Still need you here with me."_

"Okay, okay," she said, calming down. She sighed and caught his eyes with hers. "You are," she started, "You are more than what you appear to be. You have legitimate reasons for why you do the things you do. Selfless reason, I might add. You have many talents. You have many moods and emotions. And have many secrets that you don't tell anyone because you're afraid it'll burden them. You enjoy making people laugh because, to you, it's the only way to live. You're more mature than anyone gives you credit for. You're generous, courteous, chivalrous, and unimaginably kind. You have qualities in you that are just hard to find, nowadays. And…you are quite the comedian when you don't try."

"_So baby, I'm, baby, I'm here."_

Logan smiled widely at her. He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. They closed their eyes and savored the intimacy between them.

"Thank you," he whispered, his nose slightly brushing her skin. She smiled in spite of herself.

"_Now I can breathe, turn my insides out,__  
__and Smother Me."__  
__"Warm and alive, I'm all over you.__  
__Would you Smother Me?"_

"What did you learn about me?"

Pulling away slightly, he let his mind think about what he wanted to say.

"_Now I can breathe, turn my insides out,__  
__and Smother Me.__  
__Warm and alive, I'm all over you.__  
__Would you Smother Me?__  
Smother Me, Smother Me."_

"Everything I knew and more," he slyly said.

"_Let me be the one who calls you baby__  
__All the time…"__  
_

She furrowed her eyebrows in slight confusion, "And more?"

"_Let me be the one who calls you baby__  
__All the time…"__  
_

He gave her a sideway smile. _'Now is the time,'_ he thought, _'Tell her.'_

"_Let me be the one who calls you baby__  
__All the time…"__  
_

"You are more angelic and selfless than anyone in this world. Because of your exterior, people think that you're cold and wicked and yet, you still continue on saving lives. And that, to me, is amazing. You have your own version of fun, which is infectious, if I do say so myself. You have a beauty that shines and radiates from you and within you. You're just…incredible, period. And I…"

"_Let me be the one who calls you baby…__  
__The one who calls you baby…"_

Logan sighed as he pulled away slightly.

'_Just say it!'_ his mind screamed.

"And you…what?" Raven asked.

He locked eyes with her and said, "And I'm-."

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," The mayor, a tall, frumpy looking man said into the microphone, "As we all know, this is the last night for the Teen Titans we all know and love."

Sad "awes" chorused throughout the hushed crowd.

"But tomorrow the new Teen Titans will be starting their patrol," he said, causing the audience to applaud.

"And I would talk about how much we love the original Teen Titans and how much we are going to miss them but tonight is our heroes last night. So I think it's time to hear from our beloved Teen Titans," another wave of applause, "So we'll start with the leader of the team –Robin!"

A burst of applause and screams came through as the spiky gel headed leader walked up to the stage. Raven leaned over to Logan as she clapped her hands for their leader.

"So what were you going to say to me?"

Logan bit his upper lip for a moment before saying, "I'll tell you later."

It wasn't the time to tell her.

Raven shrugged letting herself listen to Robin's words. Eventually, his speech ended and then, it went to the next famous icon of the team; Starfire. After she was done, it was Cyborg's turn.

"…And I would like to close out by saying that I've enjoyed my time here as one of your protectors and say good luck to the new Generation," Cyborg finished. Now it was Logan's turn

Logan leaned back over to her, "I'll be back."

Raven watched him as he walked through the crowd and up the stairs. He gave Cyborg the "wish me luck" smile and a pat on his back. He walked over to the podium and turned to face the crowd. He reached into the little drawer that held the folder that his speech was in.

"Thank you. Thank you. Uh…so this is the last night that we, the original Teen Titans will be…well Teen Titans."

The crowd chuckled.

"But seriously, I…" he continued, "I really loved doing this; being your Titan. In Ancient Greece, the Titans were powerful; even mightier than the gods. Bet you didn't know that I knew that."

They chuckled again.

"I bet some of you are thinking, "He got that from that, _Remember the Titans_ movie." Well, you're right."

More chuckles.

"But it kinda fit, didn't it? I mean, we overcame any villain that came our way. Even the ones that we thought were our friends," he paused a moment, "We took them all down. But these Titans have gotten older and it's about high time we step down and let the new Titans take care of you."

Applause.

"I uh, like to take a minute and say something to my friends –my family. Robin, you were a tyrant; a gel –haired overworked, crazy tyrant. But I, surprisingly, I wouldn't want to know you any other way. Besides every family has to have at least one, right?"

Everyone laughed, including Robin.

"I just got three hours of training tomorrow, right?"

Robin nodded his head, jokingly.

Chuckling, Logan continued on, "Anyway, Star, you were the sticky sweet stuff that kept us together. When we would fight you would pop up and tell us not too and remind us that we're all friends. And we would stop…for about 20 minutes and start back up again."

Laughs.

"I still appreciate you for putting the reins on Robin. Could you possibly try to get me out of my three hours? I'd appreciate you even more."

Laughs again.

"Uh…Cyborg. You were everyone big brother. You teased, you annoyed, you tricked, and you fought me about the silly, petty stuff (which by the way, tofu is better than meat)."

Laughs again.

"But if someone messed with us, you would get so protective like a big brother should. We could come to you for anything and everything and I love you for being that for us."

Logan quickly searched the crowd and spotted Raven. He paused as he pushed his papers away and stared at Raven.

Raven gulped in attempt to calm her thudding heart.

"Raven," he said, making a shivers run up her spine, "You…I can't describe. You and I had _the _most…_interesting_ relationship. I mean, we were friends but you threw me out of a ten story window…often. I would try to joke with you or play video games to you and you would tie me up to the ceiling by my underwear."

Chuckles.

"But despite all of that, you were one of my closest friends. You knew when you could come to me and how to talk to me. You came when I needed someone. You were always there for me.

"For the past few months, we've been hanging out together and learning a lot about each other. And I've seen things about you that, throughout the years we've been team mates, I never got a hint of until now."

"What I'm trying to say is that…I'm glad I met you and got to know you the way I did." He threw a grin in her direction in the crowd, "You…you are my best friend."

He paused for a moment. He swallowed the rock hard lump in his throat. He coughed and said, "Anyway, I wish the new Teen Titans good luck and I bid you, Jump City and my team mates a goodbye."

People cheered and applauded the green man as he put away his folder that held his speech. But before he did, he took out a piece of paper and with a pen, he quickly scribbled down what he really wanted to say. He stashed it back down into the drawer and headed off the stage.

Raven walked up to the stage, receiving a small hug from Logan. He leaned into her ear… 'There's something I wanted to say to you. There's a piece of paper underneath your folder. Read it, please."

He let his lips brush against her cheek as he pulled away and walked off.

For a moment, she froze completely, only to shake awake and continue up to the podium. She reached underneath the desk and grabbed her folder and the folded note underneath. She opened her folder and looked to the crowd. She would read the note later, she figured.

"Uh, well. I'd like to start out by saying congratulations again to the new Teen Titans. You survived Robin's training drills," a hint of humor ridden within her voice.

A few chuckles.

"Um…my first few weeks of being a Teen Titan were awkward. I wasn't close to my team mates. Actually, I was very detached from them. And it terrified me when this group of people wanted me to stick around and be a part of them. And I was close to running away from them. Very, _very_ close but something compelled me to stay. And I'm glad I did.

"I got to know these people. Know them as colleagues, team mates, friends, and…and family. I was raised by this small group of people who I am truly honored to have known."

Applause.

"To each of my teammates –my friends, I wish you all the very best of what is to come after tonight. And I want you all to know…that I could never have asked for better friends."

She paused for a moment and sucked back the lump in her throat. She looked to Logan, instantly saddened. When this was all over, it had to end. She was getting too dependent, too attached, too…_involved_ with him. She had to do it. She had to say goodbye to him once and for all. She couldn't face betrayal and heartbreak. Not for a second time.

"I…I love you all," she finished causing a stream of awe's and a roar of applause ringing through the room. She finished out her speech by thanking the city for their hospitality over the years and murmured a "thank you" at the end of it all. She then, turned her gaze to the folder within her hands.

He had a note for her and before she went over and broke her ties with him, she had to know what he wanted to tell her. She pulled the note from underneath the folder and, with a deep and slightly shaky breath, she opened it.

---

"_I'm in love you, Rachael Angelina Roth –irreversibly in love with you. Please, tell me you feel the same. _

_Logan."_

_---_

Raven gasped, her eyes snapping up to Logan. He had the biggest smile on his face. His eyes, his gorgeous, shimmering, green eyes, that captured her soul countless of times and left her absolutely breathless, were filled with love and admiration for her and her alone.

He had fallen in love with her?! This couldn't be! It can't be! Not in the slightest. But his eyes told it all. There was not one shred of doubt or uncertainty within him. There was nothing that could prove the declaration false.

Suddenly, she felt enamored with emotion. Everything just flooded in and rattled her brain and concentration. Everything became a blur and flashes. She darted her eyes trying to focus on something but then, she felt this sharp, sharp pain in her brain that made it completely unfeasible to do such a thing. Her breath quickened, her heart raced and thudded loudly in her ears. She started to lose all bodily control, shaking and swaying back and forth. Her vision grew clouded with blackness, swallowing her into its dark embrace. This was too much. It was all way too much. She couldn't handle this. She just couldn't process this. Especially since she was in a crowd full of people and she was completely open and vulnerable to them and their emotions and thoughts. It was all too much to take.

As she felt herself go further under, her powers reacted in order to save their owner from self-destruction. A stream of black energy came forth, crookedly, from out of her chakra and rose up to the ceiling.

***

Logan watched in horror as Raven's eyes rolled into the back of her head and leaning back toward the ground. He watched as the eerie black stream crawled out of her head and spread. Just as he was about to jump into action, her powers flared and covered the room in darkness, taking out all the lights in the process. He ducked slightly as he heard the clatter of the breaking light bulbs but continued on his way. He had never been so thankful for night vision. He looked around, seeing people ducking and searching and such but no Raven. He looked up to the podium where she once stood and made his way as quickly as he could to get to her. But when he got there, there wasn't a trace of her.

He rushed back to the Tower as a bird, flapping his wings as harder as he could. He needed answers. He needed to know where she was. He needed to know if she was okay. He landed on the roof, changing back to human form and ran into the elevator. He pressed the button to her floor repeatedly as if the elevator would notice his distress and go faster. The doors opened with a 'ding' and off he went. He sprinted down the hall to her room and turned into it.

He paused for a minute. Her door was open. He turned back and looked around the room. Everything was gone. Her shelves were empty. There were no trunks, no giant globe, no candlesticks, no eerie statues –nothing. Just her desk and her bed were left behind. The sheets on her bed were even gone!

He looked around, hoping that this was all just a bad dream, he closed his eyes tight and then, opened them and then again. It didn't go away. When he opened his eyes for another time, he noticed something glimmering on one of the shelves. With a deep breath, heavy feet, and a hollow heart, he walked over to it. As he got closer, he noticed that it was the necklace that he had given her earlier that night, laying perfectly in its little box.

To say that he had the wind knocked out of him was an understatement. He felt as if the air was too thin. His throat closed up, his lungs burning with the lack of air. He picked up the box and found that there was a note underneath. Reaching for the note, he started to read it.

---

_Dear Logan,_

_I'm sorry but I could not afford to stay any longer. I had no idea that you harbored such feelings for me. Actually, I had no idea that you had the slightest bit of affection towards me even until I read that note. _

_Logan, it's hard for me to express to you my deepest apologizes. I did not mean to lead you on __nor __make you believe that I had such interest in you, for I do not. I'm very sorry, Logan, but our journey ends here. It's been fun while it lasted and I'm very glad I got to know you the way I did. I wish you all the best of luck in the future. Goodbye Logan._

_Sincerely,_

_Raven_

_---_

Logan slumped on the bed, mouth agape, shoulders hunched. He didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. Raven was…

"She's gone."

_Deal Completed._


	24. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Epilogue**

The smell of bleach flooded her nose again when she walked through the doors of the hospital. Her heels clapped against the hardened floor as she made her way to the elevator. She gave a mere glance at some of the doctors, some of them looking at her as if they were trying to place her face. She pressed the button for the elevator and sighed while waiting.

She held two books in her hand, both one and the same and a black purse in another. She was dressed in a business sort of classy way. Black knee length pencil skirted dress with a white button up shirt underneath. She wore white and black two inched heels that resembles a style before her time, while her dark brown hair was tied back into a pony tail with a little bit of wave in it. Her chakra was gone. No, more need for it really. And her amethyst eyes were replaced with a deep, deep blue.

She worked for a small newspaper company and I do mean, _small. _She was working there while she was in college, getting her degrees in Journalism and English Literature, so that she will be able to pay her way through. She was also working on a story and getting it published. _The Fine Thin Line Series_, it was going to be called.

She breathed in deeply when the elevator opens its doors to her with a ding. She stepped in and pressed the floor that she wished to visit. She headed all the way back and leaned against the far wall. She remembered very vividly the last time she was here. She was sure that she wasn't going to get the same exact greeting again.

She looked up when the doors opened once again, revealing the lobby for the Children's Ward before walking out and heading for the "_Special Care"_ wing. She walked in and saw all the children running around and playing. Barely any of them glanced her way.

'_Not that I expected them to in the first place,'_ she commented. She walked to the front desk and checked in, asking to see a patient by the name of Darlene Shay. She had to fill out some paper work and answer some questions but she got through without revealing who she was, although she had a feeling the nurse knew.

She shrugged it off. She was able to do what she came here to do and she was going to do just that. She walked down the hall to her designated room and peered inside.

There she was. Just like the way she had found her the first time she came here. Reading and book and slowly dying with machines and medicine keeping her alive. Raven breathed in again and exhaled loudly. She knocked on the door for courtesy.

The little girl looked up from her book, to see a familiar yet unfamiliar woman. She looked at her confusedly and leaned back away from the woman.

The woman merely smiled and said, "Hello Darlene."

The little girl knew that voice but was still confused. Skeptically, Darlene said, "Hello…?"

"May I come in?" the woman asked.

Darlene gave a slow nod but uncertainty was still etched on her face.

Woman smiled a little wider as she walked to the chair by the girl's bedside.

"Do I know you?" Darlene asked.

She smiled, "Yes, you do. You are my biggest fan."

"What?"

The woman sighed, playfully and twiddled with a ring on her finger, "You mustn't tell anyone about this."

And with that she removed the ring.

Her hair and her eyes became a shade of purple. Her skin became paler, almost grayish. Her chakra was still gone but that didn't matter to the girl. She was face to face with Raven of the Teen Titans again!

Darlene's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Oh my goodness! Raven!"

"Shh," Raven hushed as she slipped the ring back on, looking normal once again, "Yes, it's me."

"Oh my gosh!" Darlene said in a hushed tone, "Hi! What are you doing here? I thought the Titans all left."

"We did but I don't live too far away and I wanted to visit my favorite fan," Raven answered genuinely. She had come to like the girl immensely and decided to visit her until the very end.

"Oh wow," the girl gasped, choking a little bit on her own air. She coughed, "You didn't have to do that, you know?"

Raven chose to ignore her statement, "I brought you something."

"Another toy?"

"No," Raven said, rolling her eyes slightly, "Something better."

"A book?" Darlene's eyes gleamed with mirth.

Raven smiled, "You haven't read _Wicked Lovely _yet, have you?"

**Bb**

Days turned weeks and weeks became months and soon enough, it was time for Logan to officially move into college. He had been crashing with Cyborg, now known as Victor (or Vic), for a while just waiting to move in. He was getting really tired of Vic asking him to keep his tofu away from his meat. He also, was tired about Vic trying to pep him up.

Ever since that last night of being Titans, Logan has been in quite a slump. He found little to no interest in everything. He didn't really eat. He didn't sleep. He didn't want to talk or play video games. He didn't do anything really. He just sulked around over here and sulked around over there and sulked some more.

Raven rejecting him the way that she did had taken a toll on him. Every day he would just replay that entire month and try to figure out just where he went wrong. Everything had been going great, right? So why or how did it end so wrong? He didn't know.

He tried finding her but nothing came up. It was as if she had never existed in the first place. There wasn't a clue, nor a hint, or a hair, not even a scent. Even her room didn't smell like her! Wherever she was, she didn't want to be found, that much was certain. So as much as he didn't want to, he had to let her go.

But back to the now, he was finally moving into his college dormitory. Away from Vic, away from Jump City –just away.

He had little to unpack since he had grew out of all of his clothes and given it to Good Will, and all his toys were either given away to the children in the hospital or he had tossed them out. He sighed as he finished making the personal touches to his room and looked around.

'_A new life,'_ he thought sadly.

He had already met his roommate; Sky from South Dakota. Friendly enough guy, horny as a masturbating chimp though. Logan rolled his eyes at the naked girls on the wall of his roommate's side of the room.

'_Chicks don't dig porno, dude,'_ he thought. He sighed again, turning to leave his dorm room with a heavy head. '_I really need some pie.'_

He walked a little off campus to a nice little diner close by. According to Sky, "The place has some really good pie and hot tits and ass."

Logan just wanted the pie.

He sat himself down at the bar stool and ordered what Sky recommended to him. He thanked the waitress that brought him his pie in a matter of minutes and stuck his fork in it. He sighed at the first bite, not really finding comfort in the food but continued on eating it anyway. He looked up at the mirror hanging against the far side of the wall for a moment and made eye contact with himself.

He was no longer green. He was normal looking. No fangs, no pointy ears. The only green pigmentation he had left on him was his eyes - something Vic did upon Logan's request. He looked completely human. He blinked slowly and looked at the mirror again and noticed a girl next to him.

She had brown almost black hair, deep blue eyes the shone brightly and pale, pale skin. He almost choked on his pie when she smiled. He blinked and blinked and blinked even harder. Was he dreaming? He must've been dreaming. There was no way that could be…

He looked over and saw her looking back at him. She batted her eyes a little as she turned to look at him.

"Hi, I'm Angel."

**To be continued…  
**


End file.
